First Contact
by Harley Jane Quinn
Summary: when the cybertronians are turned human, some very dark secrets come out... so this was a roleplay from me and a friend but it sounded cool so we posted it... its really not as bad as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**So originally this was a role play between me and my friend and we're like "what the hell! Let's post it" so here we are!**

 **Note: Bumblebee is a girl in this and soundwave is gay….**

 **This has been edited.**

 **Have fun and review!**

Soundwave had broken his vow of silence and turned the Cybertronians human forms. He had run way from Megatron and ran head first in to Bumblebee... probably not the best start for his new life. Bumblebee stared blankly at him, she could tell that it was Soundwave, just by the way he stood. She didn't know what to expect especially in the street they were in, Bee didn't want to make a scene in front of the humans who were just going about their normal lives.

Soundwave just stared at Bumblebee blankly, not saying a word. Realizing that the Autobot scout recognised him, he did the only logical thing to do in this situation... he ran

"Hey! No! Get back here" Bumblebee shouted as she ran after the Decepticon. The problem was, the con was tricky for Bee to keep up with, especially since she was so short, and in the end, she gave up running. Bee was out of breath when she stopped and when she realised she had completely lost Soundwave she threw her hands up in frustration. Soundwave ran around the corner and looked back realizing that bumblebee had stopped following him, so he decided he was safe, not noticing that the femme had moved closer. Bumblebee looked around sensing that the decepticon's eyes and ears wasn't too far away, they were human after all. Bee started walking in the general direction that Soundwave had gone, looking into each alleyway as she passed. Soundwave had stopped to plan his next move when a hand had clamped down on his shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Bee said victoriously as she found Soundwave in the alley, although she may have been too cocky about finding Soundwave because the next thing she knew she was on the ground with a panicked looking Soundwave looking down at her as he sat on her – it was his way of tackling her in his surprise.

"Are you insane?! You NEVER surprise a mech!" Soundwave told her as he puts on sunglasses to hide his purple eyes, still sitting on Bumblebee.

"Yeah... I didn't think that through..." Bee admitted dazed and in slight pain from being flipped. Bee realised the situation that she was in quickly after she had her bearings and started to thrash around attempting to get the bigger mech off of her smaller frame.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Soundwave demands as he holds her down and crushes her communication device – the cell phone she and the other bots had been supplied with.

"Get off me ya Decepticreep!" Bee cried as she wriggled more but huffed as she gave up and threw her head back, a little too far though as her head connected with the concrete

"Ow" she muttered.

"... I'm not a Decepticreep! For frags sake!" Soundwave says as he began to walk away. 'Stupid Autobots!' He thought as he stalked away as Bee sat up, rubbing her head. She quickly stood up shouting after Soundwave as he walked away, quite quickly due to the size difference.

"Wait what do you mean?" Bee shouted as she got closer.

"Frag it listen to me or answer me" Bee demanded as she stopped Soundwave from walking. It was only now that Bee realised that Soundwave had broken his vow. A feeler shot out and wrapped around her neck lifting her slightly, making her feet barely touch the ground.

"Yes, I broke my vow, no I will not listen to you and yes you heard me correctly" Soundwave hisses through his teeth as his eyes glow under his shades before he continued, "And a tip, I'm telepathic so it's useless trying to hide your thoughts."

Bee's eyes widened in fear as the feeler tightened with Soundwaves anger, she gulped thinking carefully what to say next. 'What the frag am I meant to say to get out of this mess?' she thought but quickly realised that Soundwave had just read her thoughts, she was not used to this and she definitely hadn't known that he was a telepath.

"Nothing, just pretend that you didn't see me and leave" he answered her thoughts, before thinking to himself 'it's not like I wasn't alone before'. The feeler tightened then let go, dropping away from her and out of sight. Bee rubbed the area that the feeler grabbed as her feet connected with the ground fully.

"No" she told him standing her ground. "Whether you are a Decepticon or not... I cannot let you go" Bee was slowly starting to regret her decision of standing up to the highly trained bigger mech as she talked, but she was an Autobot and she swore a duty to stop threats to her allies, be it human or Decepticon.

"Soundwave... talk to me. What is going on?" Bee demanded hesitantly trying to look strong but shaking inside.

"Why should I? What have you ever done for me?" he hisses again as his feeler sways behind him now like a deadly tail

"I can't just let you go! I know that I haven't done anything for you but you know why Soundwave? Because we're on opposite sides of a war!" Bee shouted, luckily there were no humans around now. She knew that getting angry and sarcastic at Soundwave was not a smart choice but she was running out of options if she wanted to get Soundwave to talk.

"Why do you care so much?! can't you just leave it be?" he asked sounding defeated, "First Megatron now you? Do I ever get a break?" he continued to question as he covers his face with his hands, his feeler going limp behind him and his eyes dulling. Bee calmed down seeing Soundwave looking defeated, quietly she asked again.

"Soundwave... can you please tell me what is going on?" While asking this, Bee used her famous 'puppy dog eyes' that were always full of innocence even for a bot who had spent eons fighting.

"... If I tell you, have to promise not to tell anyone else..." Soundwave says looking unsure Bee looked at Soundwave thinking over her options.

"I promise" Bee nodded and agreed somewhat hesitantly.

"Then we might as well sit down... two months ago you autobots snagged an unguarded large Decepticon mine, who do you think made the call to take the guards away?" he asked looking at Bumblebee with glowing eyes.

"Megatron found out I let you have to mine and nearly killed me as punishment. Knockout took six weeks to fix all the damage and even then, I had to get my fragging arm reattached" Soundwave explained as his eyes started glowing so bright the glow could be seen through the sunglasses. Bee stared at him thinking over what he had said 'he gave us a mine? And we needed that damn mine too!' she thought.

"Why would you give us a mine?" Bee asked quietly, a shocked look on her face but Soundwave would've been able to see the grateful look in her eyes.

"Why not? If you didn't have that mine you would have died. I don't care about this war, I just want it to end. No one else needs to die" Soundwave replies

"Then why join the neutrals? If you join the autobots then the war can finish quicker!" Bee asked confused why Soundwave was running.

"Because I will not have people in my head again!" Soundwave hissed furiously and his eyes glowed again as his feeler whipped up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your still reading this? Congratulations! Your just as insane as I am! Anyway I do warn you this gets Messer the more chapters you go…**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Hey, listen calm down Soundwave, no one's gonna get in your head" Bee said remaining calm. "Who was in your head?" She asked curiously after a moment of silence.

(Whipped oops) "Megaton...ish..." Soundwave replied as he started to look around, like he was looking for something.

"Ish? Megatron was in your head? Like a cortical psychic patch?" Bee asked trying to figure out what Soundwave meant, not noticing that he was looking for something or that he seemed a bit nervous.

"More like he forced a link, he did it to all his commanders..." Soundwave says as he began to move away from the opening of the ally and his feeler suddenly retracted.

"Oh, so like Starscream and the others have the link too?" Bee asked still not noticing Soundwaves behaviour all of a sudden "it makes sense as to why Starscream is always worried of his moves..." Bee said to herself thoughtfully.

"Starscream, arachnid, knockout and breakdown... they all agreed to the link of course, I was the only one that didn't..." Soundwave lowers his voice like he's trying to stop anyone form hearing it.

"Wait I didn't hear the last bit... wait why are you over there?" bee asked curiously as she stood up and started walking towards Soundwave.

The others agreed to the link... we have a problem" Soundwave says as he grabs Bumblebees hand and pulls her down the ally and into another one at the end.

When Soundwave grabbed Bees hand and started dragging her she yelped at the sudden action. Bee didn't know why but she let Soundwave lead her away, "what do you mean we have a problem?" Bee asked curiously and little panicked as she struggled to keep up with Soundwave.

"Decepticon proximity alarm status: active. Response: run." He replied with a computerized voice.

Bee didn't the chance to question anything as Soundwave took off running down the new alley, with Bee still in his grasp. Bee decided to ask later and just kept up running with Soundwave, the childish personality she was so well known for suddenly disappearing as she focused.

They stopped about 8 miles from where Bumblebee had found Soundwave.

"Okay humans need to breath... forgot that" Bee said as she huffed trying to get her breath back. "Mind explaining, Soundwave? And do not dodge the question, I need answers! How'd you know the cons were around I didn't see you grab any sort of device" Bee said still huffing but demanding.

"human forms... I also programmed it to keep the most important parts of our personalities... mine being my whole programming. I'm still more machine then human." He replied as he took off his glasses and showed his eyes glowing like they were still optics something Bee knew should have been impossible.

"This day just gets weirder..." Bee huffed standing straight again now that she caught her breath. "Wait! You're the reason that we're humans?!" Bee shouted coming to the realisation, "why?"

"No, I'm not the reason, you can blame that on Starscream. It was MY experiment for Starscream only but... what can you do" he says with a shrug as he puts his glasses on

"Okay a) your eyes look cool and b) you were trying to turn Screamer human and somehow he turned all of us human?" Bee questioned clearly confused.

"Yes... I was bored" he replied clearly not getting the compliment. "I must ask... have you always been a femme? Your Armor makes you look like a Mech"

"Gee thanks..." Bee said sarcastically. "Yes, I've always been a femme, but I was too scrawny of a femme so I upgraded my armour to become a scout" she explained suddenly uncomfortable. "But you guys wouldn't have known cause I never used my voice around you then you know... Megatron".

"You know you are still able to use your senses and blasters yet you have not made a move to shot me... why?" Soundwave asks as he bends down to stare at the shorter femme. He still couldn't understand why she hadn't shot him yet. "Why do my eyes amaze you? You have seen optics before, the blue autobots and red Decepticon ones, so why do I amaze you so?" He asks confused as she keeps staring at his glasses trying to see his eyes.

"Dude your eyes, human eyes, still have the optic look to them and they're cool!" Bee exclaimed admitting her fascination with his eyes, for the other she really did not know why... Yes, she knew that she had access to her blasters but for some unknown reason she didn't feel the need to use them. She assumed that it was because he hadn't made a move against her, pit he even made the effort to drag her along when he ran from the cons.

"I have no idea what you are talking about... their eyes!" He hisses as he face palms at her words, then realised that she never answered his first question.

Bee merely shrugged, Soundwave should've known by now at least that Bee often got distracted with the littlest of things. After all she was the last born sparkling and far younger than any of the others...

Suddenly bulkhead and Miko came round the corner and court sight of them.

"Hey Bee, who's your new friend?" Bulk asked, not realising that it was Soundwave. Bee stood still unable to come up with an excuse for her being anywhere near a Decepticon, past or present, without fighting them.

"Well... it was nice talking to you!" Soundwave says as he bolts the other way

"Wait! Damn it not again!" Bee shouted/grumbled. She turned to Bulkhead and Miko quickly deciding what to do, "you guys stay here" Bee said as she bolted after Soundwave.

Soundwave bolted around corners and down side ally's trying to lose Bumblebee and the autobots not realizing that Starscream was just around the corner

Bee slowed to walk as she saw Soundwave stagger backwards, Miko had followed Bee without her knowing Bulkhead having lost Miko. "You good?" Be asked carefully standings away from Soundwave.

"do I look good to you?!" he hisses as he has a staring match with Starscream. Then Miko popped up between us as Starscream screamed like a femme...


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I see your still here. You really must be enjoying this weirdness.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Bee who are these creeps?" Miko questions as Starscream backed up still panicking like a femme. Bulkhead was still missing from the group and Bee panicked realising that the new guy was Starscream, Bee ran forward to grab Miko and pull her away. Soundwave stood stock still, staring at Starscream just waiting for his next move. Soundwave moved a little just to move in front of the girls.

Then Starscream lunged at Soundwave and the two when down in a fist fight just as bulkhead showed up. Soundwave's feeler shot out and tightened around Starscream neck as Bee pulled Miko form the fight

"Bulk, get Miko out of here!" Bee said as he dragged an amazed Miko who was watching the fight. "What? Why? Be what is going on?" Bulk asked as the girls finally came to stand where he was, "That's Starscream and Soundwave in human form, having a fist fight" Bee explained, not knowing what to do.

"You psychotic asshole! you messed with my stuff! do you know what you could have done?!" Soundwave asks as he tightens the feeler on Starscream's neck. "ok, break it up, break it up!" Bulkhead says as he pulls Soundwave and his feeler away from Starscream.

Soundwave did not like that at all and tried, and failed, to get out of Bulkhead's grasp. Bee moved and pointed her blaster at Starscream so that he didn't try anything, while Miko stayed back on the fact that Bee had sent her a dangerous death-glare. "Um... now what?" Bee asked uncertain.

"Imma kill him! Let me go numbskull! Fuck you!" Soundwave screams and he thrashes around. His feeler dangerously swaying back and forth.

Bulkhead nearly dropped Soundwave at that, Bulkhead didn't expect to hear anything from the once silent con, but even though he was surprised Bulkhead on to the con tightly. "That doesn't help! or answer my question, Bulk?" Bee asked, blasters still trained on Starscream and Miko moving closer slightly.

"You stupid autobots! Lord megaton will hear about this!" Starscream says as he runs away. "Bee, I need you to call optimus!" Bulkhead shouts at Bee.

"You got it Bulk!" Bee said as she put her blasters away and reached into her pocket to grab her communication device that Raf called a cell phone, "Wait where's my phone" she asked puzzled as she couldn't find it, she looked at Soundwave for an answer.

Soundwave just stares at her like she's stupid then sticks his tongue out at them.

"Mature" Bulk grumbled, "Bee use my phone it's in my pocket". Bee walked over to Bulk and grabbed his phone as she was getting the call history up Soundwaves feeler wrapped around her hand and the phone.

The broken pieces fall to the ground before anyone knew what happened. Soundwave just looks innocent and pretend not to notice he just did that.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Bee shouted, "Two phones! you broke both of our phones!" Bee huffed off and walked over to Miko letting Bulk with Soundwave, knowing very well that Miko would not dare get her phone out after witnessing that. "Alright Soundwave, I want answers and you might as well tell us cause now we have to wait for Optimus to come, if he figures out that we're gone to long" Bulk demanded still restraining Soundwave.

"I ain't gonna tell you people Shit" he says in knockouts voice. Scaring the hell outta Bee and Miko, the two not really paying attention at that point in the conversation.

"Please tell me that that was a recording and not Knockout hiding here?" Bee asked after the sudden jump she and Miko felt. "Alright, enough, Soundwave we are going easy on you so tell us what we need to know. One thing for starters why you wanted to kill Starscream even more than usual" Bulk asked in hopes that Soundwave would start co-operating with him as Bee was no help at all...

Next thing he knew bulkhead had a feeler in his chest sending electricity crackling up and down his spine. Miko screamed and hid behind Bee, soundwave calmly retracted the feeler and stepped over bulkheads body.

"Miko stay back" Bee warned the girl, "this has gone too far Soundwave. We are no longer enemies, if what you told me was true" Bee said shielding Miko behind her, standing her ground before Soundwave.

"We may not be enemy's sweetheart but I don't take Shit from assholes" soundwave replied back in arachnid's voice. As he sat down and made sure bulkhead was uninjured and comfortable...ish.

"Creepy..." Miko muttered, peering over Bee's shoulder trying to make sure that her guardian was alright. All Bee could do was nod in agreement to Miko's statement, she didn't know what to do, by the way Soundwave made sure Bulk was alright suggested that he only felt threatened and wasn't actually going to attack the girls. Bee knew that this had gone too far and word needed to get back to Optimus, for he would know what to do, but she knew that the minute she or Miko tried something Soundwave would go after them.

"I'm telepathic Darlin' I can still here you" soundwave replied quietly as he looked at the girls and motioned for them to sit down. "I can't let you call your friends Bumblebee. I've spent too much time going off the grid to go back on again"

"Scrap" Bee cursed quietly... the only thing she knew was that she was in a bad situation and knew one thing... she, Bulk and Miko were screwed.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have by now so would you please sit down?" Soundwave asks Bee as he takes his glasses off to show his glowing eyes.

Bee finally caved and gently pulled Miko over getting her to sit close to Bulk and away from Soundwave while Bee sat closer. "What is your endgame here, Soundwave?" Bee asked with Miko curiously listening in, "go invisible and spend the rest of your life running from bots and cons?" Bee was curious about what was going on with Soundwave as he had only told here the bare minimum about the situation.

"Even if I wanted to your not getting to let me are you" he replies surprised and just waiting for the little human to bring up his purple eyes.

"I can't! I said so earlier... well I think I said it and even if I didn't then you would have read my mind!" Bee admitted, "There's no way to contact the others but I can't just let you go freely, I mean seriously your dangerous neutral or not!" Bee ranted annoyed that she couldn't do anything.

soundwave just groans softly in reply.

"Okay this is like super serious and stuff but I have to say... rad eyes" Miko jumped into the conversation after the long silence from both Bee and Soundwave.

And there it was. that goddamn comment.

Soundwave looked unimpressed by the comment but at the same time confused, he was confused why Bee and Miko kept saying that. At Soundwaves, blank look Bee could only smirk slightly, remembering their earlier conversation as seeing Soundwave greatly confused by it.

"Why do you keep saying that? There just eyes, no different from yours" Soundwave replied quietly back to Miko as his eyes thrummed with energy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! So, we've decided to dedicate this chapter to our only review as of yet:** SparkySparkfire **thank you so much for the review! Though the only reason we changed it was cause she cauldn't write a guy! Tehehe! Anyway…..**

 **Chapter 4**

"Dude they are so different! I mean a) they're purple and b) they are glowing! Even Bee's and Bulk's don't do that!" Miko said bouncing in her spot just radiating excited energy. Soundwave looked towards Bee for help but she just merely shrugged at him agreeing with Miko...

"... they what?!" Soundwave suddenly exploded at them in panic. He started covering his face...

The girls were VERY confused by Soundwaves reaction, after all they were only complimenting him...

"Nooooooo!" Soundwave moans and then hides his face in Bees stomach...

Bee froze not expecting Soundwave to get so close to her, she didn't know what to do so she just patted his head, "Pat pat"...

Soundwave just presses his face deeper into her stomach...

"Okay... Miko does Bulk look like he's gonna wake up anytime soon?" Bee questioned feeling VERY awkward "Nope he is knocked out cold" Miko replied after having slapped Bulk in the face...

Bulkhead suddenly shot up and screamed as he saw soundwave's position...

Due to Bulkheads scream Bee was so startled she knocked Soundwave away and shot up... when she realised it was only Bulk she bent over, hands on knees trying to catch her breath again, all the while Soundwave silently sent glares at Bee for knocking him away and Miko burst out laughing...

"well ain't you all just lovely rays of sunshine..." Soundwave mumbles wondering why the hell Primus decided to make him a fucking southerner...

"ok look none of you can tell ANYONE that you saw me, am I clear?" Soundwave asks and when no one answers he repeats "AM I CLEAR?!" he screeches at the top of his lungs...

Bee yelped and fell backwards at the volume of Soundwaves screeching, while Miko covered her ears and Bulkhead winced then glared at him "why would we do that?" Bulk growled, he was getting fed up with Soundwave he didn't fully understand what was going on, none of them did...

"I have spent too long trying to hide for you guys to ruin that for me!" Soundwave continues to screech as his voice gets higher and higher

The girls, covering their ears backed away a bit from the yelling mechs, Bee and Miko could not handle the intense screeching, but Bulkhead seemed to be fine with the pitch, "whether or not you are a con or not you are Cybertronians and do not belong on this planet without the government knowing! Fowler would have a fit if we just let you go!" Bulkhead yelled back...

"Soundwave lets loose a super high-pitched noise that make everyone cover their ears as all the glass around them shatters...

All Bee could hear was an intense ringing in her ears, mostly because she didn't protect herself from the noise but protect Miko's ears and body from the falling glass. Bulkhead got it worse as he was closer to Soundwave, he couldn't hear anything at all. Miko could still hear and wasn't hurt by the glass like Bee and Bulk were, she was alert while Bee and Bulk weren't so she saw as Soundwave took off running, she was going to go after him when she saw her guardian and Bee hurt, so she helped them by trying to get them to hear...

'Can't they leave well enough alone!' Soundwave thought as he bolted from the scene. He bolted straight down the street not caring about the humans and their cars...

"Bee!" Miko shouted but Bee only knew that because she saw Miko's mouth moving, "Go check on Bulk" Bee said (yelled) back, Miko instantly ran over to Bulk as he groaned in pain. Bee sat on the ground watching the two dazed all while thinking 'where'd you go Soundwave?'...

Soundwave felt bad for not checking on the other three but he had to get out of there. They would have turned him in...

Bee started to be able to hear things and walked over to Bulk and Miko, "Miko can I have your phone? I need to call Optimus, Bulk needs to see Ratchet..." Bee asked kneeling down next to the pair. "But I don't want it to be broken!" Miko said panicked, "Miko don't worry he's gone, but Bulk needs to see Ratchet right away" Bee replied...

When Miko opened her phone and the screen was shattered from the noise and she screamed in frustration...

"Damn it" Bee cursed under her breath, "Miko do you remember the number? I think I saw a payphone back a few blocks" Bee said tiredly...

"yeah I think so" replied Miko and they all walked to the payphone. "anyone got any change?" Miko asks as she picks up the phone...

"Change? No, only the credit card Fowler gave us for emergencies" Bee replied with a shrug, "Hang in their Bulk we'll figure something out" Miko said...

"hang on I got this" Miko says and runs up to a guy on the street and quickly asks something, she comes back with some change and makes the call...

"Good thinking Miko" Bee praised as they waited for the call to connect, "Who'd you call? Optimus? Ratchet?" Bee asked, "No Fowler" Miko confessed...

Bulkhead had seen a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye and went to check it out...

But Bee and Miko were too busy trying to get through to Fowler to notice. "Who in Sam's hill is this" Fowler barked as the call connected, "Fowler its Miko!" Miko replied relieved. "Miko why aren't you calling with your phone?" Fowler asked, "My phone and Bee's and Bulk's got damaged, we're calling from a payphone, listen it's a long story but Bulk got hurt real bad and we need help" Miko said into the phone, Bee went to look at Bulk and see his condition when she saw that he was gone. Bee grabbed the phone from Miko and said, "Fowler we've run into a problem, Bulk's been hurt and now he's wandered off, if you could send the others to our position that'd be real helpful, Miko I'm going to see if I can find Bulk, you stay here and talk to Fowler and wait for the others" Bee ordered and walked in a random direction hoping to find Bulk...

it was Soundwave, that's what he saw! Bulkhead decided to follow him. Little Did he know Bee was following Bulkhead with Miko in tow...

Although Bee didn't know that she was following Bulkhead as she hadn't seen him yet, she was aware that Miko was following her, after all Fowler had ordered Miko to stay with Bee for safety...

Bulkhead saw Bee and drags her in the direction the he saw Soundwave go...

"Bulk where are you dragging me?" Be whined not knowing what Bulkhead was following...

"I think I saw Soundwave!" Bulkhead shouts as a reply...

"Bulk slow down, listen Miko called Fowler, we should just wait for the others!" Bee protested, trying stop dig her heels into the ground so that Bulkhead would stop...

meanwhile soundwave had stopped and was arguing with himself "I should check on them...What am I thinking!? I can't go back!... but I really should see if they are OK..." soundwave couldn't make up his mind...

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at how many times I actually am right" Bee beamed as Bulkhead stopped, Miko had fully caught up to them by now and now that Bulk wasn't in such a hurry Bee gave him a check over to make sure that he was okay...

Soundwave had decided to check on them and was hiding around the corner. 'Well this was a waste of time' soundwave thought to himself. He was about to leave when he saw Fowler arrive and decided to see what they would do...

"That's where you are! Two ton what's going on?" Fowler asked as he joined the group, Bulk was holding still so Bee could check the cuts on his arms, "the problem is that we've come across two deceptions within the last hour, Starscream who ran away and Soundwave, he claims to be going rouge" Bulk explained to Fowler just waiting for his outburst...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo! Sooooooooo! I'm glade people like my soundwave and I love the reviews! My mum says that when I read last chapters review I cried T-T**

 **Chapter 5**

He knew it. They told Fowler. Sons of bitches. 'I need to find a new state to live in' soundwave thought to himself. He couldn't stay here now but something was stopping him from leaving... something Bumblebee has said... "why not join the autobots? The war can end quicker!"... but he couldn't. But that didn't stop him from helping them without them having a clue...

"Well what happened to Soundwave then?" Fowler asked, "um... he kind of ran..." Miko admitted timidly, "And you just lost him?!" Fowler barked. "Listen, we were a little distracted" Bee defended showing the cuts covering hers and Bulkheads frames...

Soundwave should probably feel sorry for that...'Nah!' He thinks 'they totally deserve it for telling'...

"Okay then, so you lost the Excon?" Fowler asked making sure he understood the situation, when he received nods from everyone in the group he turned away and started walking, getting them to follow, "alright, we'll get you two back to base for treatment and then you can inform your team of it". The group walked until they came to Fowlers car...

Soundwave accidently let the beeping from his proximity detector loose. 'God, I hope they don't hear that!' Soundwave thinks as he flattened himself against the wall...

"Wait a minute..." Bee spoke up, "what's the wait?" Fowler asked turning to the small femme, "I heard a beep" she explained "well that could mean anything, c'mon Bee let's get back to the team" Bulk insisted, Bee stopped to think things over, she knew that the beep came from Soundwave and that he was watching them, she didn't know whether to voice it or just leave Soundwave be. Bee decided to give Soundwave a silent chance and said, "yeah Bulk you're right I'm just jumpy". The others all nodded and got into Fowlers car, then they drove away...

Holy shit. Well that just happened. Soundwave had no idea what to think...

"So, do the bots have any idea what just happened?" Miko asked from the backseat with Bee to Fowler...

"Nope, from what I could get out of prime earlier, they have no Idea, you even went off the gird for four hours!" Fowler replied in a very serious tone...

"Wait, wait, wait, four hours?" Bee asked in disbelief, "I can't believe it, I went for a walk to look at the city and it turned out to be four hours?" "Yeah Bee you were gone so long Miko and I went looking for ya" Bulk said twisting in his seat to look back at the girls...

Everyone in the car fell silent thinking about what had been said...

Two weeks later...

Bee was wondering round the DC base when she heard it... "yeah all the security just turned off... yeah just like that! Ratchet thinks it was a hacker" she heard Arcee talking to Jack about it...

Bee walked into the room and Arcee turned to Bee, "have you heard about the security problems?" Arcee asked the femme, "haven't heard a thing, so is it up and running now or are we still down?" Bee asked hoping that they weren't still down...

" Nah were up and running now... though ratchet did find a ton of new info he didn't know we had..." Arcee said as she showed it to Bee...

The data pad had so much information, concerning both of their problems, MECH and the Decepticon's. "Woah! No way how did this even get in the system?" Bee asked hoping that they had ideas to suggest...

"that the problem, we don't know... the only thing we have to go on is this here" Arcee points to a picture of glowing purple eyes at the bottom of the page, Bee flips through some pages to find that they are on every page. Bee could have sworn she had seen those eyes before too...

Bee realised where she had seen those eyes before, she could only smirk at it but she kept it hidden to Arcee and Jack, "well that is not much at all... I mean purple eyes? There are some humans with a form of mutation that develop purple eyes but not like this" Be spoke to Arcee trying to seem as though she was trying to figure it out...

Soundwave had wondered if Bumblebee had figured out it was him yet. He decided to hack into the bases security system. He had heard the last bit of the conversation and was saddened to hear that she hadn't realized it yet...

Bee wished that she could thank Soundwave for what he did, as well as say sorry for doubting that he had gone stray from the 'cons...

Arcee had noticed that Bee was being distant. Well more like she was looking for something, then distant per say...

"Bee, you still there?" The femme asked, making Bee jump a little since she had zoned out thinking about how Soundwave had helped them. "Yeah, I'm here, sorry I just trying to go through our options of who could've given us this" Bee lied convincingly holding up the data pad...

Arcee would tell ratchet later about Bee's weird behaviour but for now there was nothing she could do...

Bee saw that Arcee had believed her lie but she could also see that Arcee was suspicious, Bee saw that Jack had bought it and Bulkhead had too, Bee supposed it was a femme thing...

a week later Soundwave was bored. nothing good comes from Soundwave being bored, you can ask anyone of the Nemesis that. he was currently watching the security footage of the DC Autobots base. well that was until something happened. Ratchet figured out who broke in. _'This should be interesting,'_ Soundwave thought.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Raf and Ratchet were standing next to one of Ratchets consoles talking about it, the others having gone out with their charges. "Wait you think you figured it out?" Bee clarified...

"I think the person who hacked us was soundwave..." ratchet replied. "It can't be! He wouldn't help us!" Raf shouts...

"What evidence do you have that it could be him, Ratchet?" Optimus asked calmly. Bee stood calming Raf, the boy was quite confused about it...

"I've been going over all the data when this came up and the only person who could know this is soundwave..." ratchet replied as he played a clip depicting Bee in the nemesis stealing a relic in an empty room...

Bee remembered that heist, she had stolen the polarity gauntlet back. "Yeah, I didn't even know there were cameras in that room, I mean I swept it before I took the gauntlet!" Bee explained to the group, "Soundwave knows everything that goes on in the Nemesis, but that still doesn't make sense... why would he help us?" Raf asked still watching the clip. "Perhaps what he told Bumblebee is true, he has defected from Megatron" Optimus suggested, Ratchet scoffed than asked "regardless, Soundwave said he was going rogue, why would he help us?" ...

A week after that soundwave was walking randomly around DC when who does he run into? Oh, that's right! Bumblebee! "Must we always meet like this" he asks with a smirk...


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day! Score!**

 **Chapter 6**

Bee jumped back not expecting the encounter, she had been doing what Raf told her not to do, text and walk. Bee looked at Soundwave then at her phone before quickly hiding the phone in her pocket, she didn't want it broken again...

"It's very rude not to answer people's questions" soundwave comments as he raised an eyebrow. His sunglasses back in place...

"It wasn't so much a question more a statement" Bee sasses recovering from the shock...

"don't be stupid. I'm allergic to stupidity, I break out in sarcasm" Soundwave replies as he starts to walk around the park.

"That's something everyone does" Bee replied, she stood in the same place for a moment before running after Soundwave, "listen I just wanted to thank you for the information, it was very helpful" Bee said standing a few feet behind Soundwave who had stopped walking when she started thanking him...

"I didn't do it to get a thank you... though if you ever get captured and need blackmail... well... let's just say Megatron doesn't prefer femme when he goes to bed. Starscream can verify that", Soundwave said as he smiled at her over his shoulder, "now there's something you can report to Optimus."

Bee stood stunned really not knowing what to say. "You want me to report that to Optimus?" Bee asked slowly still stunned, just by the look on her face Soundwave could tell...

"I want to see the look on his face... is that so much to ask?" Soundwave said with a shrug...

"And you really think Optimus is gonna like the fact that I ran into you again, only to report the fact that Megatron is gay and not have tried to bring you back to base?" Bee rambled knowing the Soundwave would get away again and there was no hope in trying that again...

"like you could catch me! you couldn't if you tried!" Soundwave laughed...

"I almost caught you last time!" Bee defended "I'm faster than you think!"...

"almost and nowhere near as fast as me" Soundwave replies calmly...

Bumblebee had been angered by his comments but she calmed her thoughts and realised, he was riling her up. She just stood there before turning away and continuing her walk in the park...

 ***BOOM*** "Holy Shit!" someone shouts as Breakdown and Knockout land in front of Soundwave knocking his glasses from his face...

Bee was a bit away from them and watched frozen for a moment. She quickly snapped to action and started to clear people of the area as Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave talked...

Well... she says talked... more like they talked and he replied with recordings...

Bee had cleared everyone out of the park without the cons knowing, she was about to slip away and call the auto bots when...

Soundwave slammed into her having been thrown from across the park...

Bee groaned as Soundwave got off of her, he turned to look at her then reached out a hand to pull her up. Bee gave a silent thanks to Soundwave, which he received loud and clear, and looked around for her phone, which had been in her hand before the crash. She looked over to see it on the ground near the cons duo, "scrap" she muttered...

Knockout smashed the phone under feet as soundwave grabbed her hand and bolted...

Bee yelped, at the sudden movement of Soundwave bolting and her phone being smashed, again. "What is with you and running?" Bee complained, she was keeping up well with Soundwave and looked over her shoulder to see that Knockout had given chase, "of course" Bee muttered while rolling her eyes, she ran faster knowing Knockout would only pick up speed

Soundwave had them duck round corners and down side ally's trying to lose them...

But his plan didn't work well as they ran down one alley and was blocked off by Breakdown jumping out, Soundwave and Bee stopped a few feet from Breakdown with Knockout blocking the other way. The cons laughed thinking that they had caught Soundwave by himself, not realising that the femme was an autobot. After all they never realised that Bee was a femme...

Soundwave quickly covers Bee's ears and lets loose his high-pitched scream, being careful not to let go of bee...

Bee saw the cons drop to the ground covering their ears, she also saw the glass around them shatter and Soundwave covered her from getting sprayed. As the cons were on the ground recovering Bee snapped out of the daze and shook out of Soundwave's grasp only to grab his hand and run past Breakdown...

All soundwave knew was that he had to get Bee out of here. But he couldn't think of how...

Over the past few weeks Bee and the others had been human she had been mapping out DC in order to know her surroundings, but at the moment she was currently cursing herself because she had no clue where they were or where they would run to...

Soundwave let loose his feeler and got knockout in the throat. He kept hitting knockout until he was leaking energon...

Bee hadn't noticed that Knockout had chased them. Knockout was leaking energon heavily and if they didn't get out of there Breakdown would rip them to shreds. "Soundwave that's enough, we need to go" she shouted so Soundwave could hear her through his rage fuelled beating...

Soundwave shook himself out of his rage and followed Bee...

They ran down the alley and into an area that Bee knew, she led Soundwave to a secluded alley from humans where she hoped the cons wouldn't find...

Soundwave couldn't figure out how them found him. At least they haven't figured out that it was Bee yet...


	7. Chapter 7

**Three in a day tells you I have nothing better to do~….**

 **Chapter 7**

He knew it. They told Fowler. Sons of bitches. 'I need to find a new state to live in' soundwave thought to himself. He couldn't stay here now but something was stopping him from leaving... something Bumblebee has said... "why not join the autobots? The war can end quicker!"... but he couldn't. But that didn't stop him from helping them without them having a clue...

"Well what happened to Soundwave then?" Fowler asked, "um... he kind of ran..." Miko admitted timidly, "And you just lost him?!" Fowler barked. "Listen, we were a little distracted" Bee defended showing the cuts covering hers and Bulkheads frames...

Soundwave should probably feel sorry for that...'Nah!' He thinks 'they totally deserve it for telling'...

"Okay then, so you lost the Excon?" Fowler asked making sure he understood the situation, when he received nods from everyone in the group he turned away and started walking, getting them to follow, "alright, we'll get you two back to base for treatment and then you can inform your team of it". The group walked until they came to Fowlers car...

Soundwave accidently let the beeping from his proximity detector loose. 'God, I hope they don't hear that!' Soundwave thinks as he flattened himself against the wall...

"Wait a minute..." Bee spoke up, "what's the wait?" Fowler asked turning to the small femme, "I heard a beep" she explained "well that could mean anything, c'mon Bee let's get back to the team" Bulk insisted, Bee stopped to think things over, she knew that the beep came from Soundwave and that he was watching them, she didn't know whether to voice it or just leave Soundwave be. Bee decided to give Soundwave a silent chance and said, "yeah Bulk you're right I'm just jumpy". The others all nodded and got into Fowlers car, then they drove away...

Holy shit. Well that just happened. Soundwave had no idea what to think...

"So, do the bots have any idea what just happened?" Miko asked from the backseat with Bee to Fowler...

"Nope, from what I could get out of prime earlier, they have no Idea, you even went off the gird for four hours!" Fowler replied in a very serious tone...

"Wait, wait, wait, four hours?" Bee asked in disbelief, "I can't believe it, I went for a walk to look at the city and it turned out to be four hours?" "Yeah Bee you were gone so long Miko and I went looking for ya" Bulk said twisting in his seat to look back at the girls...

Everyone in the car fell silent thinking about what had been said...

Two weeks later...

Bee was wondering round the DC base when she heard it... "yeah all the security just turned off... yeah just like that! Ratchet thinks it was a hacker" she heard Arcee talking to Jack about it...

Bee walked into the room and Arcee turned to Bee, "have you heard about the security problems?" Arcee asked the femme, "haven't heard a thing, so is it up and running now or are we still down?" Bee asked hoping that they weren't still down...

" Nah were up and running now... though ratchet did find a ton of new info he didn't know we had..." Arcee said as she showed it to Bee...

The data pad had so much information, concerning both of their problems, MECH and the Decepticon's. "Woah! No way how did this even get in the system?" Bee asked hoping that they had ideas to suggest...

"that the problem, we don't know... the only thing we have to go on is this here" Arcee points to a picture of glowing purple eyes at the bottom of the page, Bee flips through some pages to find that they are on every page. Bee could have sworn she had seen those eyes before too...

Bee realised where she had seen those eyes before, she could only smirk at it but she kept it hidden to Arcee and Jack, "well that is not much at all... I mean purple eyes? There are some humans with a form of mutation that develop purple eyes but not like this" Be spoke to Arcee trying to seem as though she was trying to figure it out...

Soundwave had wondered if Bumblebee had figured out it was him yet. He decided to hack into the bases security system. He had heard the last bit of the conversation and was saddened to hear that she hadn't realized it yet...

Bee wished that she could thank Soundwave for what he did, as well as say sorry for doubting that he had gone stray from the 'cons...

Arcee had noticed that Bee was being distant. Well more like she was looking for something, then distant per say...

"Bee, you still there?" The femme asked, making Bee jump a little since she had zoned out thinking about how Soundwave had helped them. "Yeah, I'm here, sorry I just trying to go through our options of who could've given us this" Bee lied convincingly holding up the data pad...

Arcee would tell ratchet later about Bee's weird behaviour but for now there was nothing she could do...

Bee saw that Arcee had believed her lie but she could also see that Arcee was suspicious, Bee saw that Jack had bought it and Bulkhead had too, Bee supposed it was a femme thing...

a week later Soundwave was bored. nothing good comes from Soundwave being bored, you can ask anyone of the Nemesis that. he was currently watching the security footage of the DC Autobots base. well that was until something happened. Ratchet figured out who broke in. _'This should be interesting,'_ Soundwave thought.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Raf and Ratchet were standing next to one of Ratchets consoles talking about it, the others having gone out with their charges. "Wait you think you figured it out?" Bee clarified...

"I think the person who hacked us was soundwave..." ratchet replied. "It can't be! He wouldn't help us!" Raf shouts...

"What evidence do you have that it could be him, Ratchet?" Optimus asked calmly. Bee stood calming Raf, the boy was quite confused about it...

"I've been going over all the data when this came up and the only person who could know this is soundwave..." ratchet replied as he played a clip depicting Bee in the nemesis stealing a relic in an empty room...

Bee remembered that heist, she had stolen the polarity gauntlet back. "Yeah, I didn't even know there were cameras in that room, I mean I swept it before I took the gauntlet!" Bee explained to the group, "Soundwave knows everything that goes on in the Nemesis, but that still doesn't make sense... why would he help us?" Raf asked still watching the clip. "Perhaps what he told Bumblebee is true, he has defected from Megatron" Optimus suggested, Ratchet scoffed than asked "regardless, Soundwave said he was going rogue, why would he help us?" ...

A week after that soundwave was walking randomly around DC when who does he run into? Oh, that's right! Bumblebee! "Must we always meet like this" he asks with a smirk...

Bee jumped back not expecting the encounter, she had been doing what Raf told her not to do, text and walk. Bee looked at Soundwave then at her phone before quickly hiding the phone in her pocket, she didn't want it broken again...

"It's very rude not to answer people's questions" soundwave comments as he raised an eyebrow. His sunglasses back in place...

"It wasn't so much a question more a statement" Bee sasses recovering from the shock...

"don't be stupid. I'm allergic to stupidity, I break out in sarcasm" Soundwave replies as he starts to walk around the park.

"That's something everyone does" Bee replied, she stood in the same place for a moment before running after Soundwave, "listen I just wanted to thank you for the information, it was very helpful" Bee said standing a few feet behind Soundwave who had stopped walking when she started thanking him...

"I didn't do it to get a thank you... though if you ever get captured and need blackmail... well... let's just say Megatron doesn't prefer femme when he goes to bed. Starscream can verify that", Soundwave said as he smiled at her over his shoulder, "now there's something you can report to Optimus."

Bee stood stunned really not knowing what to say. "You want me to report that to Optimus?" Bee asked slowly still stunned, just by the look on her face Soundwave could tell...

"I want to see the look on his face... is that so much to ask?" Soundwave said with a shrug...

"And you really think Optimus is gonna like the fact that I ran into you again, only to report the fact that Megatron is gay and not have tried to bring you back to base?" Bee rambled knowing the Soundwave would get away again and there was no hope in trying that again...

"like you could catch me! you couldn't if you tried!" Soundwave laughed...

"I almost caught you last time!" Bee defended "I'm faster than you think!"...

"almost and nowhere near as fast as me" Soundwave replies calmly...

Bumblebee had been angered by his comments but she calmed her thoughts and realised, he was riling her up. She just stood there before turning away and continuing her walk in the park...

 ***BOOM*** "Holy Shit!" someone shouts as Breakdown and Knockout land in front of Soundwave knocking his glasses from his face...

Bee was a bit away from them and watched frozen for a moment. She quickly snapped to action and started to clear people of the area as Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave talked...

Well... she says talked... more like they talked and he replied with recordings...

Bee had cleared everyone out of the park without the cons knowing, she was about to slip away and call the auto bots when...

Soundwave slammed into her having been thrown from across the park...

Bee groaned as Soundwave got off of her, he turned to look at her then reached out a hand to pull her up. Bee gave a silent thanks to Soundwave, which he received loud and clear, and looked around for her phone, which had been in her hand before the crash. She looked over to see it on the ground near the cons duo, "scrap" she muttered...

Knockout smashed the phone under feet as soundwave grabbed her hand and bolted...

Bee yelped, at the sudden movement of Soundwave bolting and her phone being smashed, again. "What is with you and running?" Bee complained, she was keeping up well with Soundwave and looked over her shoulder to see that Knockout had given chase, "of course" Bee muttered while rolling her eyes, she ran faster knowing Knockout would only pick up speed

Soundwave had them duck round corners and down side ally's trying to lose them...

But his plan didn't work well as they ran down one alley and was blocked off by Breakdown jumping out, Soundwave and Bee stopped a few feet from Breakdown with Knockout blocking the other way. The cons laughed thinking that they had caught Soundwave by himself, not realising that the femme was an autobot. After all they never realised that Bee was a femme...

Soundwave quickly covers Bee's ears and lets loose his high-pitched scream, being careful not to let go of bee...

Bee saw the cons drop to the ground covering their ears, she also saw the glass around them shatter and Soundwave covered her from getting sprayed. As the cons were on the ground recovering Bee snapped out of the daze and shook out of Soundwave's grasp only to grab his hand and run past Breakdown...

All soundwave knew was that he had to get Bee out of here. But he couldn't think of how...

Over the past few weeks Bee and the others had been human she had been mapping out DC in order to know her surroundings, but at the moment she was currently cursing herself because she had no clue where they were or where they would run to...

Soundwave let loose his feeler and got knockout in the throat. He kept hitting knockout until he was leaking energon...

Bee hadn't noticed that Knockout had chased them. Knockout was leaking energon heavily and if they didn't get out of there Breakdown would rip them to shreds. "Soundwave that's enough, we need to go" she shouted so Soundwave could hear her through his rage fuelled beating...

Soundwave shook himself out of his rage and followed Bee...

They ran down the alley and into an area that Bee knew, she led Soundwave to a secluded alley from humans where she hoped the cons wouldn't find...

Soundwave couldn't figure out how them found him. At least they haven't figured out that it was Bee yet...

Bee paced back and forth, she'd been gone for a long time and the others would go looking for her, especially if she couldn't contact them...

"I'm sorry" Soundwave whispers so quietly that he wasn't even sure the Bee had heard it but he had to try. Maybe he could get her away but they've seen her. With that thought in mind he had a plan...

Bee had heard that Soundwave said something, but it was too quiet to decipher what he had said. Bee stopped her pacing and turned to him, "what'd you say?"...

"I said I'm sorry, very, very sorry" Soundwave said again...

Bee didn't understand why he was apologising. "Why are you sorry?"...

"because of this" that was the last thing Bee heard before darkness over took her.  
4 hours later Bee opened her eyes to come face to face with a pair of glowing purple eyes...

"Ow" Bee grumbled as she came to, she was foggy and didn't understand what was going on...

Soundwave just stares at her like he was waiting for a violent outburst...

Bee was so dazed that she didn't bother with the outburst...

"Welcome to Ark mansion, Bumblebee" Soundwave says as he turned on the lights. "Sorry about zapping you"

"Wha?" Bee mumbled covering her eyes from the sudden light...

"Ark mansion. It's mine." Soundwave repeated

"What the actual frag?!" Bee shouted getting her head straight. She jumped up from where she was and looked around seriously freaked out...

"well that went well..." Soundwave replies as he ambles out of the room...

"WAIT!" Bee shouted after him, "how long was I out? The team needs to know where I am! Wait where exactly am I?" Bee rambled, she would've kept talking if it wasn't for...

Soundwave throwing a pillow at her head. "6 hours, ratchet knows and your still I'm DC" soundwave replied as he got some food from the kitchen...

Bee brushed the hair out of her face since the pillow attack. "What do you mean Ratchet knows?" She asked...

"I may or may not have said that you were staying with a friend in your voice..." soundwave whispers the last part hoping she wouldn't hear him...

"You're kidding?" Bee did hear him, "I DONT HAVE FRIENDS HOW THE PIT DID RATCHET BELIEVE THAT?!" She shouted at him, the only friends she had was everyone on the team...

"I asked a lovely lady to pretend to be the friend" soundwave says as he munched on an apple. He offers one to Bee...

"A random lady? Are you serious?" Bee asked pulling her hands through her hair, she was stressed from everything that had happened, she didn't notice the apple. "Wait staying? You said staying with a friend, what time is it?" She asked still stressed as ever and with Soundwaves reply she would be more stressed...

"8:30pm and yes, my eyes are great for seducing people. Both men and women" Soundwave replied still offering the apple Absently...

Bee was extremely weirded out by everything, but her eyes bugged out when she found out the time. "8:30? Dude we were in the alley at like 4, wait what am I meant to tell the team about my phone? Fowler is gonna be pissed and Optimus will be disappointed!" Bee sat back down and ran her hands over her face tiredly...

"One: we were in the ally at 1:30ish and two: I got you a new one!" He says happily as he put down the apple and picked up and identical phone to the one knockout smashed. He continued to eat his apple through...

Bee stared at the phone in Soundwave's hand. She couldn't understand why he did everything that he had done, even if she wasn't happy about being shocked and knocked out he had gotten her away from the cons. "Thanks" she said hesitantly as she took the phone...

"it's not rigged to explode you know..." soundwave mumbles as he watched her hesitate...

"That's not what I'm thinking" Bee replied in a small voice, she smirked and said, "But you know what I'm thinking"...

"It's partly what you're thinking... the other part is asking why I'm doing this" Soundwave replied with a smug smirk on his face...

Bee had a blank look on her face before she realised he wasn't wrong and shrugged, "so why are you doing this?"...

Soundwave didn't look at her when he spoke, just looked out at the View, Bee wonders when he walked to the window, "The needs of the many out way the needs of the few, or the one in this case" was all he said...

Bee groaned, "a riddle really? You're as bad as Optimus."...

"Tell you what. If you figure it out? Tell me and I'll tell you anything you want to know." Soundwave replied quietly as he continued to look out the window...

Bee was not happy with his challenge because she sucked at riddles, whenever Optimus spoke in riddles and Miko wasn't there to question it she would always just ask Arcee afterwards. "Okay fine, so you just wanted to help me out or something? Help out the Autobots?" she asked hoping she was right, she didn't like this game but she needed answers...

"When you figure out the riddle, I'll tell you. But for now, you gotta eat" soundwave replied back as he asks himself again why in Primus he's a southerner. He grabs a plate of food from the kitchen and hands it to bee...

Bee cursed, having hoped she was at least close to the riddle. She looked at the food and was about to complain that she wasn't hungry when Soundwave...

Turned around and said "you're hungry. Eat the damn food" soundwave didn't stay in the room after that but headed out the double doors at the far end...

Bee truthfully was a little scared, so she did the most logical thing she ate the damn food...

Soundwave was surprised that Bee didn't follow him straight away just to throw the plate of food at his face but he assumed she would find him when she needed him. Or was going to throw something at him for real...

Bee had plans to later on catch Soundwave off guard and get him back for the pillow earlier. She finished the food, she turned out to actually be hungry, and put the plate on the table in front of the couch she was sitting on. She had thought about going off to find Soundwave when she looked out the window at the view of DC, it was lit up beautifully as it was night, she could see the Autobot base from here and wondered if that was a coincidence...

Soundwave was on the roof in a giant glass box that is his computer room. As he worked he was looking at the autobots base wondering why the hell he chose a place with this view. But he knows the answer to that...he just couldn't stay away and it was annoying the Shit outta him but he couldn't stop the feeling that he needed to help Bee...

Bee hadn't moved she was too captivated by the view, it was nothing like Cybertron but it was still beautiful. She was thinking about Soundwaves riddle and everything he had done for them. He was once their biggest enemy and here he was trying to protect her and making her eat, truthfully it wasn't the first time someone had to remind her to eat. He had given that information to them even though it could in turn be trouble for him...

Soundwaves screens suddenly came to life as showed him a picture of the autobots coming his way...

Bee thought that could be the answer. 'soundwave was risking his neck to help the autobots?' she didn't know but she hoped she was close enough to get answers. She had no clue that Soundwave had suddenly become distressed...

Soundwave bolted down the stairs to Bee and told her what just happened...

"SCRAP!" she cursed loudly, "Are you sure that they're coming here and not just this way?" she asked hopefully they both knew that they couldn't be seen together, not after the lie of where Bee was, as well as he was the one with purple eyes, and Bulkhead would recognise him in a sparkbeat... "I'm sure but hey watch this!" Soundwave began to shift. It looked weird watching a human do it but hey. Soon he looked like a girl with red hair and bright green eyes...

Bee fell back in shock. She looked up at Soundwave amazed and freaked out at what he, she, just did. After a moment of silence Bee asked, "You think it will work?"...

"Do YOU?" Soundwave says in a very smooth voice.

"Absolutely not!" She replied certain that they would fail, Bee could only hope that she didn't get into too much trouble after this...

"Yeah we'll see about that!" Soundwave replied.  
Just then the autobots busted down his/her/it's door. "hey that cost a lot of money you know!" Soundwave replied back in a very seductive tone...

Bee just face palmed...

All the males in the room froze when they saw soundwave and Bee. 'I wonder if Bumblebee has realized what we're wearing yet...' was his only thought...

Bee couldn't look at anyone, she just had her head in her hands...

"What? Is there something on my face?" Soundwave hissed furiously at the autobots. They come barging in here and just freeze. Really!?...

"Uh prime I think we got the wrong house..." Wheeljack muttered...

Soundwave spins in her heels to look at Bee. "Why are your friend just standing there, Bumblebee?"...  
"Because they've glitched or something" Bee muttered still head in her hands...

"Well... when they decide that they've had enough time to look at half naked women, then they can fix my door and trust that I shall return you safely back to them" soundwave hissed furiously at the autobots when they don't move...

Bee just hit her head a couple of times going bright red, she silently pointed at the door and the mechs got the message they left money for door and put it up as they left...

"Told you it would work" soundwave says as she/he/it ambles away in a very femme style still in the horribly revealing nightwear...

"YOU SUCK!" Bee called back to him, hating his guts at the moment and threw a pillow at the back of her head, Bee froze as it actually made contact...

Next thing bee knew was a wall of pillows coming straight at her from soundwave...

she screamed as she was hit by them. She fell to the ground as she was smothered by the pillows but she couldn't help but giggle... they had just had a pillow fight and They both knew that Soundwave had won...

"Suck that bumbles!" Soundwave called out to her from the kitchen where she was getting food Her feeler helping her...

Bee grumbled a few curses under her breathe but other than that she just laid there, after moving a few pillows off of her face...

"Having fun there, bumbles?" Soundwave asked, "well bad news is that I can't form back to a Mech for about 8 hours" soundwave says as she falls onto the sofa...

"Eh" Bee shrugged not really caring she was quite comfortable where she was so she still hadn't gotten up...

Just then the alarms set off. "Oh, for the love of everything holy! What the hell is it now?!" Soundwave screams just as megaton ripped down her door again...

Bee quickly jumped up, not many bots could scare her but Megatron definitely could (I'm making so that Bee actually has clothes on now). Bee backed up to Soundwave not saying anything but clearly, she was shaken...

"What is it with strangers breaking down my door! Natasha do you know these people?!" Soundwave asks bumblebee...

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks guys for the supportive reviews. How many people read these notes anyway? Not the point. ONWARDS TO THE DECEPTICONS! MWHAHAHA!**

 **Chapter 8**

"No Harley, no clue" Bee replied quickly catching onto what Soundwave was doing.

"Well are you lot done eye raping me?" Soundwave says and Bee only just noticed that she hasn't changed yet. Megaton suddenly appeared in front of her and lifted soundwave up by the neck.

Bee didn't think before she acted but she kicked Megatron so that he released Soundwave and stumbled back a bit, her inner makings of a warrior took place of the fear. She helped Soundwave to her feet as Megatron glared from where he was, a few good feet away from the femmes.

"You humans know the autobots! You will tell us everything you know!" The girls realized that megaton didn't know who they were.

"Uh Auto-what's?" Bee asked cocking her head to the side, Megatron only growled and pointed his fusion cannon at the femmes, "uh-oh" the whispered in sync.

"We really have no idea what you're talking about!" Soundwave comments as they backed against the wall. Soundwave could feel her feeler wanting to come out, but she knew she couldn't risk it with Bumblebee in the room as well..

Megatron blasted the wall next to the femmes making them duck, "I will say this one more time" he growled, "tell me everything you know about the autobots NOW! or you won't live to see tomorrow". Bee quickly looked around, she knew that Megatron didn't know who they were, but maybe if she could distract him enough they could get out the door or even the hole in the wall. Bee saw a vase next to her and carefully thought out her next move.

She couldn't hear what was going on around her but suddenly got a swarm of new information in her processors.

"Harley?" Bee asked, she didn't know what just happened.

"Sorry Tasha. Had an episode again... I'm fine now" soundwave replied as he swears at knockout and flashed her purple eyes, knockout gave a startling scream and bolted out of the house.

Megatron slightly distracted by Knockouts episode, Bee picked up the vase and threw it at Megatron, grabbed Soundwaves hand and ran out the hole in the wall...

They continued to run all the way to the DC base.

"wait we shouldn't go to the base!" Bee stopped a block away, "If they find out that you were attacked by the cons they'll think your just a random human that needs protection!" Bee rambled.

"It'll be fine bee. I'll be fine" soundwave says in a calming tone. Bee realized that soundwave had never called her Bee until now.

She didn't say anything about it though, "Optimus is going to kill me" she said quietly, "I should have called him or something" Bee mumbled, she didn't want to go to base but she knew that since the attack she should.

"Can we just go in?" Soundwave asks.

"nope" Bee said stubbornly.

"Fine" soundwave suddenly slams her hand onto the button to open the door and on the other side was wheel jack and optimus.

"DUDE!" Bee yelped. Optimus and Wheeljack turned to the femmes, "What are you guys doing here?" Jackie asked he quickly added, "if it's because of the door I swear..." "No Jackie it's not the door, after you guys left, Megatron attacked, he didn't know it was me but he believed we were humans that knew about you..." Bee quickly explained.

"Eh. Bee? Megaton's coming!" Soundwave suddenly shouts.

"Autobots, prepare for an attack" Optimus called into the coms. Jackie grabbed Soundwave and pushed her into the base while Optimus threw Bee a gun.

Soundwave waits in Bees room for her to finish but as she waits the three humans come in.

Bee and the other Autobots fought the cons. Knockout and Megatron came to the conclusion that the femme they kept coming across was an autobot, they didn't know it was Bee, so they could only assume that she was a new recruit before everyone was turned human. "Decepticon's, retreat" Megatron ordered and with that the Autobots won their first battle against the cons as humans.

Soundwave was really regretting not changing when she had the chance... Soundwave and the three kids stared at each other till Bee burst in.

"What's going on guys?" She asked as she wiped dirt off of her hands from the fight, her face and clothes also had dirt on them, she had fought with one of the cons one-on-one and they fell to the ground multiple times. Bee saw that Soundwave hadn't changed still and threw some clothes at her, they were in her room after all.

"oh, thank god!" Soundwave says and bolts into the bathroom leaving Bee with the very red humans.

"Um Bee who's your friend?" Jack asked looking anywhere but where Soundwave had been. "Her name is Harley I met her a while ago, and she was dressed for bed when we were attacked by bucket head" Bee explained. "That makes the situation a little less awkward" Raf admitted going over to Bee, they hadn't seen each other all day, and gave her a hug which she gladly gave back.

"Bee remind me not to wear nightwear out again!" Soundwave says to Bee When she exits the bathroom.

"Yeah because I was so going to tell you to get changed then I'll throw the vase" Bee bit back letting go of Raf, she quickly wiped his face seeing she got dirt on him.

"what are you? his mum?" Soundwave asks as she watched the scene.

Bee mimicked what Soundwave had said before going into the bathroom to get rid of the dirt.

"stop staring at me like that kid" was what Bee heard when she got out of the bathroom.

"Harley be nice" Bee scolded, she wouldn't put up with Soundwave being rude to Raf. "So anyway, Bee what happened, was there a fight? The bots said that they got the wrong house then you two showed up" Miko rambled changing the subject.

"that may have been my doing..." Soundwave admitted.

"Dude it's not your fault that Megatron showed up I mean, you don't know our enemies he probably came for me" Bee turned to face Soundwave so the humans didn't see the warning look on Bee's face, no one could find out that 'Harley' was really Soundwave.

"hey Bee? I gotta talk to you about my episode..." Soundwave says to bee awkwardly.

"Guys get going, Ratchet should bridge you home, its late" Bee said to the children, Miko complained but Jack agreed with Bee and pulled her out, after a hug from Raf he left too. Bee shut the door, "Alright what was that?" Bee asked.

"I got a data overload" Soundwave explained "it means that one of my cassettes got a bunch of data and sent it as one file instead of many however their encoded and I'll need help decoding them".

"Scrap, dude I don't decode, that's Optimus' or Ratchet's job!" Bee explained, "And if they see you have data they'll put two and two together"

soundwave groans and falls face first onto the bed.

"Sorry" Bee shrugged.

"why can't I just ask Optimus again?" Soundwave complains.

"Do you wish to explain how you stumbled across top secret information AND how you know me?" Bee sassed crossing her arms, "cause I'm not going down for them finding out that I've smuggled Soundwave into the base!" She whisper-shouted, they had thin walls so if she raised her voice, someone would hear her.

"Technically you didn't smuggle me in here... I was invited by Prime" soundwave replied in a smart-ass tone.Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So I hear you love the story! Thank you! Someone needs to tell me if people actually read these things…**

Chapter 9

"Yes, but if he knew you would be handcuffed and in the cells" Bee replied... "Yeah I suppose you're right... I need to change back into a male though" soundwave comments idly.

"You will not while you're here!" Bee commanded quickly "if you want to then you leave the base... till then welcome to the life of a femme" Bee said opening her arms.

"What? NO!" Soundwave hissed at Bee.

Bee just shrugged, those were Soundwaves only options.

"Bee... get me outta here! Please! I'm not meant to be a girl!" Soundwave pleads with Bee.

"Well, you can just leave... I think" Bee thought for a moment, "I think Optimus wanted to talk to you, but then I'm pretty sure that you can leave" Bee shrugged again, going to the bathroom to change from the dirty clothes. Once she came out changed there was a knock at the door.

Optimus needed to talk to Bees friend and so he made his way to bee's room.

Soundwave looked panicked, "You wanna calm down before I open the door?" Bee asked hand on the handle. Soundwave calmed down and Bee opened the door to find Optimus.

"Bumblebee, I need your report on what has happened" optimus says as he takes in the other girl in the room.

"Okay, so after you left, Megatron and a few other cons busted in, Megatron didn't know who I was, thank Primus! But he did believe that we both were normal humans who knew about the Autobots. He wanted to know where the base was. Long story short, I threw a vase a Megatron and we ran here. probably not the best idea because that's probably how they knew where to attack..." Bee said quickly but slow enough for Optimus to understand.

"Well at least we're not dead" soundwave throws in helpfully. Everyone just looks at her strangely.

"You did the right thing getting yourself and your friend out of the situation Bumblebee" Optimus replied to Bee's report, "but there is the problem of your friend's safety" he continued. "Right Optimus, this is Harley, and yeah since the cons saw her with us..." Bee replied for the time being they ignored the femme Soundwave.

"What? No! I can't stay here!" Soundwave shouts at them both.

The two autobots were startled by her outburst. "Okay Harley chill." Bee said giving her a glare, "I'm sure we can figure something out" she suggested looking to Optimus for help.

"I'm not stay here bee... you know why" soundwave replied. Just then ratchet came in. "Optimus, I'm detecting high levels of energon in here, much more than there should be if it were just you two" Soundwave and Bee looked at each other nervously.

'Scrap' Bee thought. "How is that possible Ratchet?" Optimus asked calmly and confused.

Soundwave and Bee knew that they were in deep shite.

"It's not possible, unless Bumblebee's friend isn't human" Ratchet stated, "but Bumblebee isn't dumb enough, it must be a glitch or something..." he finished trailing off, not knowing things annoyed him. Bee was relieved that they didn't know anything. Optimus was going to say something when he was called away by Fowler, "We'll sort something out later" Optimus told Bee. When Optimus left Ratchet turned to the girls and straight away said, "What are you up to Bumblebee?".

"I have no idea what you're talking about" says Bee as she looks away.

"Bumblebee... who is this really?" Ratchet pressed, "Ratch, this is Harley a human, your being ridiculous! you just said it's a glitch in the system!" Bee defended. "Bumblebee, stop lying to me!" Ratchet demanded, it actually hurt Bee by the look on his face, Ratchet didn't like his team lying to him and although he understood that Bee was still young and would occasionally lie he still didn't like it.

Soundwave was quite for the whole argument, not wanting to interrupt and get caught.

"Ratchet, I can't" Bee said defeated, she had promised not to say anything about it being Soundwave and even though it tore her apart she wouldn't break it. "Why not? Bumblebee it can't be that bad..." Ratchet said in a quiet tone, one that Bee had not heard, but Ratchet saw that she was fighting a battle in her head and thought that yelling at the youngling might not be a good idea.

"You can tell if you need to Bumbles, I just was hoping to get a head start first but that ain't gonna happen so be my guest" soundwave comments as she inspected her nails "I might be able to change back too".

"But I promised..." Bee muttered quietly, she felt terrible, Ratchet was something of a father to her and she hated the way he was looking at her with hurt clearly written on his face.

"Go on bee, they would have found out eventually, I don't want you to get into extra trouble for me" soundwave replied back with a smile.

"That's not Harley" Bee admitted, she dare not look at Ratchet, "its Soundwave" Bee said really quietly and quickly.

"I'm sorry can you please repeat that?" Ratchet asks hoping he heard wrong.

"You heard" Bee mumbled staring guiltily at her feet.

"You mean to tell me that THAT is soundwave?!" (I nearly wrote Deadpool for some reason) ratchet hissed.

"Yes" Bee mumbled scared what Ratchet's next reaction would be, she feared the worst.

Soundwave decided to cut in by changing back to his male form, feeling all eyes on him as he did...

Bee didn't look up from her feet, but Ratchet was freaked.

"How can he even do that in this form?" Ratchet asks bee.

the most important part of us, he's still more machine than man" Bee explained still not looking up from her feet.

Bee felt something touch her head and looked up, Soundwaves feeler was messing with her hair while ratchet just looked stunned.

She whacked the feeler away, she wasn't in the mood, she didn't realise that Soundwave was trying to comfort her. Ratchet was stunned by the feeler and by Soundwave in general.

Soundwave looked down, not wanting bee to see his hurt. He didn't know what to do. He had only wanted to help but he just seemed to mess it up more.

Bee couldn't handle the silence, "I'm sorry" she said to Ratchet and ran out of the room, down the halls of the base, and out of the base.

"I'm sorry about this" soundwave says to ratchet, still refusing to look up.

"You can be sorry later," Ratchet said finally snapping out of his stunned state, "Are you able to transform back to Harley?" Ratchet asked. "I need your help to find Bumblebee, she'll get herself into trouble while she's upset, and we need to hurry, she's fast, and we don't need the autobots stopping us for seeing you" Ratchet explained further, he may have been hurt by Bee's lies but he knew that the youngling was trouble and he didn't want her to hurt herself.

Instead of answering soundwave just turned back. She silently followed ratchet out of the base. "She about 2 miles ahead of us" soundwave told him, in a mix of voices, not wanting to speak knowing that ratchet wouldn't care either way.

"That damn femme, it hasn't been 2 minutes and she's already far away" Ratchet mumbled, "We'll never catch her by foot, we'll have to take one of the cars" Ratchet stated leading Soundwave over to the car that he was assigned to. Ratchet paused when they reached the car then threw Soundwave the keys, at her confused look he explained, "You have her location, you drive" he got in the car after that.

Soundwave got in the car and drove off in the direction that Bee had gone. She stopped and pointed out at bee, who was sitting on a park bench.

She had tear stains on her face, a blank look staring out at the lake in front of the bench.

Soundwave got out of the car and changed back to male. He watched as ratchet hugged her and comforted her. "It's not your fault Bee. You made a promise" ratchet says as he hugged her. "No one will blame you, we're Just glad you're safe.".

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thank you so much** SparkySparkfire **.** **My co-writer has been so exited to hear your reviews. Anyway! On to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 10!**

Bee kept mumbling sorry to Ratchet again and again, she had started crying again while she clung onto Ratchet...

Soundwave just stood there and watch, he was never good at feeling. "Stop apologizing Bee. I forgive you" ratchet just kept repeating 'I forgive you' over and over...

They sat for a long time till Bee finally stopped apologising and stopped crying, "You're gonna tell the others, aren't you?" Bee asked quietly not looking at Ratchet finding the lake much more interesting...

"No. It's not my secret to tell" was ratchets only reply. Soundwave had decided to go, so he placed the keys on the seat of the can and started walking away...

"Then who's is it?" Bee asked, the two autobots didn't notice that Soundwave had slipped away...

"Yours or Soundwaves. You decide" ratchet replied...

"It's not mine either so its solely Soundwaves... where is he? Back at base?" Bee asked not knowing that Soundwave came with Ratchet...

"No he's the one that found you..." ratchet trailed off as he saw soundwave walking away from them. Soundwave had his head down so no one could see his face, his mind just repeating 'I only wanted to help' over and over again...

"He's leaving again..." Bee sighed...

Suddenly soundwave was hurled into a building, and arachnid came to stand in front of him...

"Scrap" Bee cursed, "go" Ratchet encouraged her, she turned to him surprised but quickly nodded her head and pulled out the gun Optimus gave her earlier. She crept forward sticking to the shadows, knowing one wrong move and Arachnid would have the advantage...

"Well look who I found! The traitor!" Arachnid laughed so soundwave decided to kick her in the face. Yeah not his smartest moves but hey sue him, he's about to die...

Arachnid growled at Soundwave, "HOW DARE YOU?!" she hissed, Bee was in firing range but she didn't know whether she could get a good shot, if she missed she gave up her position and Soundwave wouldn't be the only one getting killed tonight...

"Sue me" was his reply in knockouts voice. He tackled her and did an awesome roundhouse kick to the face...

Bee had to admit she was impressed with the way Soundwave was fighting, he was winning for the time being too...

Soundwave swept her legs out from under her making her face plant but she got up fast, he got her twice more before he became better acquainted with the brick wall behind him...

Bee tightened her grip on her gun when Soundwave was thrown into the wall, she was shaking, she wasn't afraid of Arachnid, but she was smart if she didn't plan this out it would be her last move, she wanted to help Soundwave but didn't know how...

Soundwave let his feeler out suddenly and got her in the face making her unknowingly land a couple of feet in front of Bee...

Bee's gun was concealed in the dark so when Arachnid looked up all she saw was a young human girl watching the fight, Arachnid had not been at the previous battle, and did not recognise her...

Soundwave however did and took this opportunity to get arachnid in the face with his boot again...

Arachnid had started bleeding energon but she was not down, she managed to fling Soundwave to the wall and stick him to it with her webs. Bee hid the gun in the back of her pants when she saw that Arachnid didn't show any recognition, Bee knew her next plan..., distract arachnid as a normal human till Soundwave could free himself, or at least till arachnid made an attack...

"Well! If it ain't a little Human!" Arachnid mocked as she slowly approached Bee...

"Human? Aren't we all human though? Like one can only ask to be better but we all have the same skin" Bee prattled leading Arachnid further from Soundwave. Although to Arachnid it looked like the scared human was just backing away from her...

"I may look human, you disgusting little roach, but I am far superior!" Arachnid hissed at bee as she stalked at her...

"Superior my ass!" Bee laughed, "Anyone who beats up others in a dark alley is far from superior!" Bee knew that with that comment she had gotten Arachnid to her tipping point. Bee could feel the anger radiating off of Arachnid...

Arachnid lunged at Bee and got her in a headlock...

Bee dropped the innocent human facade and wriggled out of the hold only to kick Arachnid back aways. Luckily the femmes were far from where Soundwave was trapped, so Bee didn't have to worry about him or Ratchet...

Soundwave hated being helpless so he tapped into Bee's head 'cover your ears Bumbles!' He said in her mind...

Her eyes widened in shock and quickly punched Arachnid back again, Arachnid had attacked again, and quickly covered her ears. Arachnid wiped the energon away and looked at the femme in confusion...

Soundwave let loose his high-pitched scream and shattered arachnids ear drums. Pleased with his work he turned his head to find Bee stating at him in some unknown emotion...

Bee checked if Arachnid was knocked-out ignoring her feeling of dizziness, she looked over to where she left Ratchet and he was fine. Finally, she made her way over to Soundwave and pulled out a knife to cut him from the webs...

Soundwave jerked back as the knife neared him and accidently let a couple of seconds of his high-pitched scream out, shocking Bee enough to drop the knife and cover her ears...

She was dizzy enough before and that scream didn't help at all, but she didn't want to worry Ratchet or even Soundwave so she just brushed it off. "Sorry but I ain't gonna hurt ya" Bee mumbled picking up the knife again...

Soundwave tried to reply but took a moment to realize that he had blown out his vocalizer. Scrap. Instead he did something even stupider. He electrifies the web and it dissolved. He then proceeded to kick the knife so hard the it imbedded hilt deep into the wall...

"what is going on with you?" Bee asked, she was swaying. "Never mind let's just get back to Ratch" she turned to look at where Ratchet was...

Not there anymore. Frag. "OK new plan" Bee says as she gets to think of something...

"Where is he?" Bee asked worried, she ran over to the car, nothing. She looked everywhere in the park. Nothing! She started breathing heavily, panicking, she couldn't have lost Ratchet!  
Soundwave put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to a note from ratchet saying he'd meet her at base... (night sister)

"But that's not his writing..." Bee trailed off looking at the note, it was written in English but Ratchet would never, he would write it in Cybertronian...

Soundwave knew who wrote the fragging note. Megaton. He knew that hand writing anywhere...

"This isn't good, look it's obviously not from him, he would have used my name" Bee said handing the note over to Soundwave, "it had to be a con, do you know whose?" She asked hoping to get an answer. Soundwave nodded, "than who wrote it?" She questioned, she was fearing the worst...

Soundwave just stares at her like she's stupid. Did she forget he just blew up his vocalizer? He drew megatons name into the paint of the car...

"Scrap!" Bee knew it was a con. "Okay um... right we need to get word back to base, where are the keys?" Bee asked Soundwave going to get in the car, she didn't have time for Soundwave to try and stop her, her family was in the hands of Megatron and it was her fault for not keeping an eye on Ratchet...

Soundwave points to the driver's seat and get in the passenger side...

Bee paused for a moment before getting in the driver's seat, "no more lies" she started. She turned to look at Soundwave, "we tell Optimus everything, we need to get Ratch back" she finished, she had no expression on her face which made it impossible for Soundwave to see what she was feeling or thinking...

But soundwave had the same idea so he didn't stop her...

Bee put the keys in the ignition and started driving to base, it was a good few miles away but the roads were clear so they would've been able to make it to base quickly...

Soundwave tried to pick up any information that could help from his scanners, but nothing came up...

They pulled up to the base, Bee was feeling sick, she let this happen and she hated it. "Alright you wait in the car, I'll get Optimus" Bee told Soundwave, "It'll be easier to explain to just Optimus than have everyone jumping in and talking over each other." She finished as she got out of the car...

As she went inside soundwave got a reading from his scanners...

Bee ran through the halls, things were quite, it was late. She ran all the way to the main room where she was hoping to find Optimus, luck for once was on her side as he was standing at the monitors...

Optimus turned and saw bee run into the room...


	11. Chapter 11

"Bumblebee? I thought you would have been in recharge by now. What's wrong?" Optimus asked worried about the youngling, she looked frightened and like the news she had was urgent. "Optimus, I screwed up big time" Bee answered out of breath...

"Tell me what happened" optimus asks Bee gently, trying to calm her down. He didn't like seeing bee upset and he had no idea what had happened...

"Long story can be saved for when we have time but Ratchet's gone, Megatron has him." Bee started, Optimus quickly became confused and on high alert, he signalled for her to continue wanting to know the whole story. "When I went to the park earlier, I ran into Soundwave. Then Knockout and Breakdown showed up! Soundwave got us away and that's how I came to be at the house. Soundwave is Harley, it's a weird thing don't question it. You know what happened after that. Anyway, Ratchet lied when he said it was a computer bug, he knew another Cybertronian was in the room and he called me out on it. Long story short I got upset and ran from base Ratchet followed with Soundwave or Harley at the time, we were a few miles at the lake, Arachnid showed up and Ratchet said go so I went and Soundwave and I knocked her out. Ratchet as there, he was standing where I left him, he was fine, I turned to cut Soundwave out of some webs and turned back and Ratchet was gone! I looked and we found a note saying that he would meet me back at base but it was not his writing, big give away Ratchet wouldn't have written it in English, Soundwave confirmed it was Megatrons writing. He's out in the car right now and I know that I'm in line for some sort of punishment but right now we need to get Ratchet back!" Bee was quick to explain but slow enough that Optimus would understand every word. She was petrified as to what he would say and he could see that on her face...

"Soundwave is in a car outside and ratchet was taken by megaton..." optimus asks Bee to make sure that he had it right...

"Yes" Bee confirmed, she couldn't read any emotion on his face as usual so she didn't know how much trouble she was actually in...

"Well... I suppose we should go talk to soundwave then" optimus says as he heads outside...

Bee quickly followed him, she was glad that for the time being he wasn't showing the disappointment or anger, but she knew she was in for it once they had Ratchet back. They walked in silence till they made it outside to the car...

Soundwave was sitting ON the car and didn't notice when they came out because he was focused on a program he calls the 'gods eyes' it could locate anyone on the planet but he couldn't find ratchet...

"HEY!" Bee shouted to grab his attention because it was obvious that he didn't notice them...

Soundwave jolted as he became aware of the world and his feeler shot out instinctively. He looked to bee and waited for her to talk...

Only she didn't she pointed subtly to Optimus who was standing next to her studying Soundwave. Optimus was surprised at the feeler but didn't say anything, he kept his face blank...

Soundwave waited for someone to talk as his feeler swayed back and forth. He had put his glasses on so optimus couldn't see his eyes...

"Soundwave, you would know more than either I or Bumblebee, do you have anything to go on to find Ratchet?" Optimus asked after he saw that neither Bee nor Soundwave were going to speak up. Optimus knew that his scout was too scared to talk anymore, he wasn't angry, yes, he was disappointed that she chose not to tell him, but he knew that she had a good reason for not telling him about Soundwave earlier. Optimus also guessed that that was the reason Ratchet had to chase her out of the base for in the first place...

Soundwave nodded but pointed to his vocalizer, reminding bee that he can't talk. He pulled up a hologram and pointed to a dot then typed "the dot is where I last got a lock on ratchet, about four miles from where we were"...

"Right, um he blew out his vocalizer earlier" Bee spoke up quietly for Optimus to understand why Soundwave wasn't talking. Optimus nodded at the new information, "How long ago did you lock onto his signal?" he asked hoping that they could find and retrieve Ratchet quickly, not only to get him away from Megatron but also so he could talk fully to him, Bee and Soundwave about everything that has happened...

Soundwave puts up 10 fingers saying 10 minutes ago...

"Bumblebee, start waking up the other autobots. I'll contact agent Fowler, we will plan our next move from there. Soundwave follow me to the main room in base, you can scan the building and run communications for us." Optimus ordered. Bee ran off as soon as she got the order, she headed straight for the hallway with everyone's rooms in it. Soundwave followed Optimus to the main room before he left to find Fowler and inform him of the situation...

Soundwave used his feeler to plug into the system and started to scan the building...

Bee made it to the hallway and went to the first door, 'Wheeljack' Bee thought 'Well at least he'll make enough noise to get the rest of them up.' She opened the door, knowing that Jackie never locks his door, and looked around the room. She found him passed out on his desk with his katannas not far from his hand. She figured he fell asleep while cleaning them. She walked over to him and started shaking his shoulder, "Jackie" she said quietly, she didn't want to scare him but once she realised that she wouldn't be able to wake him anytime soon, she took a few good steps away from him and yelled "WAKE UP JACKIE!". That did the trick he woke up with a fright and swung the katanna till it was pointing directly at Bee...

The three humans walked into the main room to fined I strange guy there...

In the main room:  
"Hey man, are you one of the soldiers?" Jack asked cautiously, "Because you obviously didn't get the message, you're not allowed in here"...

In Sleeping quarters hallway:  
Bee was unfazed by Jackie's sword, "Good you're awake!" Bee chirped happily. "What the pit femme?! I could've sliced you in two!" Jackie was freaked out and had adrenaline pumping from the fright. Bee shrugged, "I need your help waking the others and getting them to the main room" she said as she started to walk out of the room, "And I mean like right now Jackie!". With that Jackie went to Bulkhead's room to wake him up while Bee went to Smokescreen's room. Jackie took a long time to get Bulk awake while Bee managed to wake Smokescreen, Arcee and Ultra Magnus. They weren't happy about being woken up by Bee banging on their doors at 2 am in the morning but once she said it was urgent they forgave her. She led them to the main room, Arcee and Smoke bothering her with questions but she wouldn't answer, she didn't want to get in trouble with the team until it was absolutely necessary...

Soundwave jumped out of his skin. He hadn't realized they came in and he couldn't really reply so he stayed quiet...

Soundwave was saved by the rest of the bots coming in. "Raf, Jack, Miko, what are you guys doing here so late?" Bee asked, Miko obviously didn't recognise Soundwave. Before they could answer Bulkhead interrupted saying "Better question, what's Soundwave doing at our base?" Everyone froze, eyes directed on Soundwave watching for any movements he could make, but he just sat scanning the building like Optimus had said to do. Bee didn't want to say anything till Optimus came, because she knew that the autobots would start yelling and fighting and that was the last thing they needed if they wanted to get Ratchet back...

Miko suddenly hugged soundwave and soundwave gave a crackling scream from the unexpected contact and accidently unplugged from the main frame, feeler wrapping around Miko and handing her to bee. Not before she snagged his glasses though. "YOUR EYES ARE SO COOL!" Miko screamed in bee's arms as she handed her to bulkhead...

"Bumblebee, what is a Decepticon, reformed or not, doing here?" Ultra Magnus asked after Soundwave had turned back to the monitors to get the scan back up. "Um... I think that it would be best if Optimus explained when he gets here with Fowler" she said not looking at the group...

Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Optimus walked in talking to Fowler. He turned to his autobots and started speaking...

"Autobots we have a problem. Megatron has taken Ratchet and Soundwave is helping us find him. There will be no objections to it, Soundwave have you located his signal" Optimus had announced silencing all arguments before they began, he didn't mention anything about Bee being the main cause, he didn't want to 'dob' her in...

Soundwave looked sheepish and lifted his feeler to plug it back in. Wheeljack took it as a sign of attack and tackled him...

Bee went to stop them but Optimus stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder than saying "Wheeljack enough!" Wheeljack stopped pinning Soundwave and stood up...

Soundwave stood and connected his feeler to the main frame again and started rescanning...

Everyone stood waiting, the only sounds heard where the beeps coming from the computer...

the computer picked up a autobot signal inside the penthouse room. soundwave told optimus and they all got ready to go. when they got their soundwave hacked to security and they made their way up. they opened the door to see...

Nothing but a note...

and ratchets locator...

"Scrap" all bots present cursed in chorus...

"frag" was what the ex-con thought. he went over and picked up the note.

 _ **Dear Prime  
if you want your medic back you need to hand over Soundwave  
but hurry he doesn't have much time  
M**_

Soundwave handed the note to Bee...

Bee handed the note to Optimus, it wasn't her decision for what would happen next...

Optimus had a choice to make but he won't make it alone. No one noticed soundwave walk outside and wait put there besides optimus. "Autobots it seems we have a decision to make. Do we hand over soundwave and get back ratchet, or do we stage our own rescue?" Optimus lets them vote...

"I say we hand him over!" Bulk shouted, "yeah! I mean it's not like the con's done anything for us! He's spied on us for eons!" Wheeljack backed up Bulkhead. "What about all the information he gave us?" Arcee added, the femme had seen how Bee was around Soundwave and knew that he was not a threat anymore... Arcee thought that he could become an ally in time. "It does seem as though Soundwave has changed his ways..." Ultra Magnus backed up the femme, "and it would seem that he has saved our young scout from the decepticon's on a number of occasions these past few months" he added, Bee had slunk to the back of the room, scouting it, she didn't hear any of the conversation...

Soundwave had listened to the first two arguments and then turned out. He decided to try and hand himself over for ratchet, considering that he owed him for not telling everyone that he was there. So, soundwave started searching for megaton on his scanners.

Optimus listened to his friend's discus what should happen with soundwave and had yet to hear Bumblebees thoughts on the matter... so he asked "Bee? What do you think we should do?"...

Bee perked up at her name being called, having found nothing that they could use to find Ratchet. Bee fought to show no emotion on her face although it was obvious that she didn't know what to answer with, all eyes were on her and it made her uncomfortable to say the least. She was going to say that she didn't know when she noticed the absence of said ex-con...

Soundwave entered the coffee shop across the street and sat down at the computer in the corner and covertly plugged in his feeler.

back in the penthouse Bee said her concerns "Wait where is said Mech?"...

The others looked confused at Bee's question at first, thinking that she was dodging the question, but when they looked around they noticed that the mech was indeed missing from the room. "Look the con turned tail" Wheeljack growled, "I'm sure there's a better answer than that Wheeljack" Arcee defended, "Oh yeah like what?" Bulk asked. It wasn't long before they were having a fight about what Soundwave did. Bee took the distraction from the fight to slip out of the room and the building, she knew Soundwave enough to


	12. Chapter 12

know that he would still be in the area, but not in the building. She made it to the street, it was dark on the street which sent Bee on high alert and she searched for Soundwave but she could only see the lights from the shops still open at this hour...

When soundwave found what he wanted he exited the cafe. He was about to walk away when he spotted Bee. He walked quicker away and hoped she didn't see him, he didn't want to explain...

But he didn't have any luck as she did see him. "Soundwave! wait!" she shouted and ran after him...

Soundwave ducked down an ally and hid behind a dumpster...

Bee stopped running, she had lost him, it was so dark and he was able to slip by without her noticing. She kept walking deeper into the darkness, hoping that she would find Soundwave, but she walked right passed the alley he had ducked down...

Soundwave bolted as soon as Bee passed by. He had a job to do and she was the only one that could talk him out of it...

Bee was completely lost and for some unknown reason she didn't have a cell signal. She was starting to panic, she had figured out what Soundwave was doing, she worried for him as well as the fact that she was alone in the dark streets completely lost. She was going to turn back and find her way to the Autobots when there was a crash in the alley she was standing next to...

Soundwave could hear the crash from six streets away, he was cursing Bee for going the way he needed...

Bee looked into the alley curious as to what it was, but she didn't expect...

Optimus was worried that something had happened to Bee and soundwave so he got everyone to go find them... he was however the one to fine bee... looking down an ally "Bumblebee?" He called...

Bee yelped at her name being called, she hadn't expected anyone to be there, she was hoping the crash was an alley cat and she could just get on with her search. She shone her phones light to the entrance of the alley quickly and gave a relieved sigh when she saw that it was Optimus...

"Did you find Soundwave?" Optimus asks as he called the autobots and asked them to meet them...

"Yes and no" Bee answered, "I saw him and when he saw me he ran... Optimus, the debate is over, he's going to hand himself in" she finished, she didn't know but Bulk and Jackie were around the corner and heard it. "He was running because he knew that I could talk him out of it, I tried following him but he must have ducked into an alley, I was hoping the crash I heard in this one was him but no sign of him" Bee told Optimus, neither one of them knowing that Bulk and Jackie were listening to the conversation...

Soundwave was listening from around the corner and accidently upturned a trash can, he could feel eyes on him and looked up to see optimus and Bee. Before they could speak he bolted... again...

"what is it with you and running?!" Bee shouted, she bolted after him with Optimus on her heals. Bulk and Jackie had heard Bee's shout and saw them running away so they followed too...

Soundwave bolted around corners and somehow ran into a pole... he shook it off and keep running...

Bee was quick and put everything into her speed, focusing on corners and said poles, Optimus and bulk were not so lucky due to their bigger and bulkier frames, they ended up colliding with the pole too, but Wheeljack was gaining on Bee, he was bigger than her but small enough to match her movements and speed. Optimus spoke to Wheeljack through the comms, "Wheeljack we cannot deter Soundwave from his decision, get Bumblebee to stop, she'll only succeed in hurting herself" he ordered, Jackie sped up with his new order and got a little closer to Bee. She had heard the comm and knew that Jackie was close behind, she couldn't let Soundwave do this, she had lost Ratchet on her watch she wouldn't lose Soundwave without a fight, he was proving to be an ally and even dare she say it... a friend...

Soundwave turned a corner and smacked straight into knockout. "Whoa their soundwave, I only wanna help" knockout says when soundwave tried to get up with a concussion...

(Yay! Knockout's good! I love it!) Soundwave tried to move away though, and he failed at it. Meanwhile a few alley's back Bee was starting to lose energy but she persisted with her running, although with her energy depleting so did her speed enough for Wheeljack to catch up and since he wouldn't be able to stop her he did the first thing he could think of... he tackled her. They landed hard on the ground, but Wheeljack had tackled her so that he would land on the ground and not her. She rolled off Jackie, clutching her wrist, it hurt, she was sure that it was just shock, nothing felt out of place. She was puffing and tried to get up to keep going but Jackie pushed her down, "Not so fast kid, you did hear Optimus and you know he wants you to stop"...

Little did they know that no more than 10 meters away was soundwave and knockout...

"Soundwave you have to stop moving!" Knockout said and helped him lie flat, knockout checked him for the concussion and said he didn't have one. "Look. I know you have no reason to trust me soundwave but I really want to help. Well... Me and Starscream frag the rest of them" knockout says "Starscream will give us Intel but that's all he can do at the moment" soundwave nodded knowing he can trust knockout.

Bee broke down, her energy depleted. She wasn't crying, but she could start at any moment, she was losing Soundwave and she couldn't stop it, she wanted Ratchet back but she also wanted Soundwave to join the autobots. She was still holding her wrist and Jackie saw it. "I'm sorry kid, didn't mean to hurt ya, let me look" he knelt down and looked at her wrist. "We have to find him, please Jackie" Bee said quietly...

Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead reached them at the same time soundwave and knockout came around the corner. They froze seeing the autobots...

Arcee helped Bee stand up, she wasn't hurt, besides her wrist but she was exhausted. The bots didn't notice the cons as they were facing the other way and were worrying about Bee. But that didn't help the ex-cons luck as Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen came around the same corner Soundwave and Knockout had, they stood behind the cons as they watched the small huddle of bots...

"Hey! You found them!" Ultra Magnus shouts...

"What?" Bulk asked as they all turned around, Soundwave and Knockout were freaked that Magnus and Smoke had snuck up on them. Bee found the look on Soundwaves face to be hilarious and gave out a tired chuckle. "Okay now you got backup or something Soundwave?" Jackie sassed, it was obvious that he didn't trust Soundwave but he saw how Bee reacted and decided that for now he was harmless enough...

Soundwave shrugged and went to check on Bee...

"I'm good" she muttered, although it was obvious she wasn't. Arcee handed Bee to Soundwave as the rest of the autobots went off to question Knockout who was standing very awkwardly amongst the once enemy...

Soundwave just raised an eyebrow at her statement and gestured to her wrist...

"It's nothing" she insisted, she would've walked away from him and brushed him off but she needed him for support, she would admit to being tired but not to her wrist...

Soundwave just shook his head at her stubbornness...

She smiled innocently up at him, then she gestured to Knockout, "What's his story?" she asked watching KO carefully, if he was going to pull anything, not that he would, he would move quickly...

Soundwave shrugged and pointed to his vocalizer, why did everyone keep forgetting he broke it?...

"Damn I forgot..." Bee trailed off, she would have to get her answers from listening in on the others conversation with KO. "What are you doing here Knockout?" Arcee asked, "Yeah aren't you working with Megatron to get Soundwave?" Smoke added "Bee told us of the attack you made on them with Breakdown" Bulk threw in, poor KO was bombarded with questions, he waited for them to stop so that he could answer and eventually Optimus got them to be quiet and gestured for KO to talk...

"Let's just say Starscream and I put our heads together and came up with a solution to our problems. Starscream will give me Intel and pass it on to you. And who can work under someone who beats the frag outta you all the time?" KO replied...

Bee had enough strength replenished that she didn't need support now, she made her way to the group and asked, "So you and Starscream are defecting?"...

"I don't like that term but yes I suppose so" KO says.

Bee nodded, "So you got an idea on how to get Ratchet back?" Bee asked, she was taking over the majority of the questing, they needed to get Ratchet and Bee was thinking that KO knew how to do it without giving up Soundwave...

"No idea to be honest, but! I do know we're he is" KO replied as he observed soundwave follow Bee around and help her with things...

"Alright that's a start!" Bee said obviously relieved that they were getting somewhere. "Knockout, are you able to give us his location and any other information we will need for a plan to rescue him?" Optimus questioned...

"Maybe... I put it on an encryption drive so someone will need to fix that" he says looking at soundwave...

Soundwave shrugged in response, he could probably decode it. "Then let's go get our medic back" Bulk shouted in excitement, Bee smiled at the sight as Arcee rolled her eyes...

'Primus help us all' Soundwave and knockout thought...

Back at Autobot base...

Soundwave was chasing KO all over the base for a comment on him being gay...


	13. Chapter 13

They had recently been in the med bay because KO was looking at Bee's wrist, she would have gone after the mechs but one look from Ultra Magnus, who had been keeping an eye on the ex-cons, made her stay glued to the medical berth...

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! wait... YES, I DID! AHHHHHHHH!" Knockout screams as he runs...

Bee was laughing from her spot while Magnus couldn't believe the amount of sparkling-ness going on. Eventually the mechs did a loop of the base and ended up back in the med bay...

Soundwave tackled Knockout right in front of the birth. " NO! MY FINISH!" KO screams...

"YOU DONT HAVE FINISH!" Bee shouted over the mechs. She found this hilarious and was highly entertained by it. To Ultra Magnus and basically any of the other bots it looked like Soundwave and KO were faking it to impress a sparkling of course that wasn't the situation...

Soundwave ended up sitting on knockout. "Hey knockout you should take a look at Soundwaves vocalizer! He damaged it!" Bee says...

"Not if he continues to sit his big aft on me" KO responded giving up on trying to get out from under Soundwave, his comment received a laugh from Bee and an exasperated glare from Magnus...

In a flash soundwave was next to Bee on the birth poking her...

Bee giggled and slapped his hand away, "No" she pouted. KO got up from the floor and brushed himself off of the fake dirt, Ratchet kept the place speckles so there was no dirt. "Alright if I'm gonna fix your vocals then I need you out" KO announced directing it at Bee, he didn't mind if Magnus stayed, "Besides you should get some rest" he told her, basically saying 'doctor's orders'...

Soundwave held up a sign that somehow appeared from nowhere... it said **"Nooooooo! Not my new sister! How dare you?!"** No one has any Idea where he got it...

Bee looked around and even under the berth, "Where the frag did you get that from?" Bee voiced it, she didn't get an answer though as Magnus spoke up, "Knockout is correct Bumblebee, you need rest, you over exerted yourself this evening and you will your energy back if we are to get Ratchet back" that sentence had silenced all of her arguments and she merely nodded in defeat, slipped off the berth and as she left she said, "night boys, play nice" over her shoulder, before Soundwave could be a smartass she was down the hall...

Soundwave flipped over his sign... **"FRAG"**...

The next morning...

Bee had been up for hours, she had had enough sleep and had wandered the base, she had found Raf awake and she was currently racing him with his RC cars outside near the actual cars. For now, she was trying to get her mind off Ratchet having gone missing, she couldn't do anything more until the others found him and the others wouldn't be up for a time, so she focused on spending time with Raf instead...

Soundwave never told anyone that he doesn't sleep... he didn't think it was important. He was watching Bee and Raf when knockout scared the frag outta him and he chased him down to where Bee was...

Raf had won the race and the two of them were picking up their cars when the ex-cons came running down... once again KO screaming like a fumbling...

Soundwaves "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SCRAPPLING!" soundwave screams after him...

Bee was laughing quietly as she watched the scene, Raf chuckling next to her. She had explained everything about last night and the two ex-cons being at base, and unfortunately for her she had to explain the bandage on her wrist... sprained, nothing worse but still sore...

Knockout hid behind Bee hoping that it would deter soundwave...

But it didn't, Soundwave just stood in front of Bee with his arms crossed, he raised an eyebrow he didn't understand how hiding behind a small femme was supposed to help KO...

His feeler suddenly whipped behind Bee and got KO in the head...

Bee let out a laugh as KO fell to the ground not having expected the hit to the head, "ow" she heard KO mumble...

"Ha! You piece of scrap!" Soundwave says as he points and laughs...

In Soundwaves victory he didn't notice that Bee and Raf had moved to the side to start another race until Raf shouted "1,2,3... go!" The mechs looked over and saw Bee racing with her charge, they were laughing and having a good time. "To think for eons, we believed Bumblebee to be a mech..." KO stated quietly to Soundwave as they watched the younglings race...

"Yeah... don't go getting any ideas knockout. I will personally offline you if you make any moves..." soundwave says "no worries soundy! I always liked Mech better any way!" KO says as he walked away.

She shrugged it off and continued the race, although the distraction made her loose to Raf again. "Oh comm, how'd you get so good" Bee asked him to pout, "I had a great teacher" he replied looking up at her and laughing at her pout, she bent down and hugged him laughing with him...

soundwave headed back inside with knockout as they waited for everyone to wake up...

A few hours later in the main room...

Soundwave and knockout walked in the room to see everyone already there...

"Good of you to join us" Arcee sassed, Bee concealed a giggle from besides her...

"Knockout we shall put discussed plan into motion!" Soundwave whispers to knockout as he comes to stand beside bee and optimus, knockout stands behind him...

No one heard what Soundwave had said, they just assumed that it was Soundwave sassing Arcee back only to KO though...

When the group had finished telling soundwave that the encryption drive was first priority soundwave stealthy tripped Bee so she fell into Optimus's arms...

(Awesome! And really?! HAHA) Bee yelped, it was the only indication that she was tripped, but no one guess how, "Sorry Optimus" Bee apologised as she stood up. Soundwave walked off to start decoding the drive, everyone else left to make sure that the weapons were good /Arcee, Smoke, Bulk and Jackie/ and to make a plan for the attack /Optimus, Magnus and Fowler/ while Bee walked over to Soundwave and leant on the desk next to him, "what was that for?" she questioned referring to the tripping...

"I have no idea what you're talking about bumbles" soundwave replied...

"Oh yeah? really? why'd ya trip me mech?" Bee said shoving his shoulder slightly...

"Hey! Just because I claimed you as my sister don't mean Imma tell you everything OK? I have my reasons!" Soundwave says and pokes her as knockout comes in (I claim knockout because I don't like the others!) ...

(HAHA okay but you will play the others as well, especially if you're gonna keep the OP&B thing going!) "Soundwave not fair..." Bee whined and she crossed her arms and pouted...

(I can live with that... maybe) "don't pout. You'll get wrinkles" soundwave replied as he plugged his feeler in...

(HAHA) "I will not" Bee whined again, she was about to stalk off when KO opened his mouth...

"As cute as this is I need to check out your wrist Bumblebee" he said...

Bee let out a groan, she was hoping her pouting would give her answers. She walked away from Soundwave glaring at the back of his head then walked to med bay with KO. "Hey Knockout? Do you have any idea why Soundwave tripped me earlier?" Bee asked hoping the red mech would give into his want to gossip...

"He tripped you?" He asks surprised...

"What?! oh c'mon I was hoping you knew! ugh yeah, when I fell into Optimus earlier Soundwave tripped me, the glitch" she explained/muttered, KO simply shrugged, they made it to med bay and Bee dragged her feet before jumping up onto the berth...

Knockout checked her out and sent her off before going to find soundwave...

Bee went off to check on the rest of the team starting in the training/weapons room...

This being Arcee, Smoke, Bulk and Jackie...

Bulk and Arcee were sparing, while Jackie worked on explosives with Smoke watching the match. Bee came to stand next to Jackie, "How's the explosives coming?" she asked, "Well they haven't exploded yet so I'd say they're going good" Jackie said smiling at her before returning to his concentrated work. Bee laughed and walked over to watch the match with Smoke, "How long they been at it?" Bee asked, "Bout 15 minutes, they're both stubborn and won't stop" Smoke replied laughing...

"Like always then" bee replied...

"Ha! not wrong!" Smoke laughed, it was good to see that the team hadn't been affected by Ratchet's disappearance, they all worried but at least they weren't arguing...Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	14. Chapter 14

KO found Soundwave decoding the drive...

(How's about you do bee and knockout and I'll do everyone else?) "Hullo knockout" soundwave says not looking up from his computer...

(that could work if ya really want!) "Soundwave, so how's the decryption coming along?" KO asked coming to stand just behind Soundwave looking at the screen...

(Deal) "slowly. Could you have picked a harder encryption?" Soundwave says a little annoyed...

"Not my fault, if Megatron found out what information I was taking then you know what happens... but with you gone taking information is easier, the vechicons are so dumb" KO chuckled, "So why did you trip Bumblebee earlier?" he asked, it was the main reason he came, Soundwave never did anything without a reason...

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's nothin' that'll be you on trouble" soundwave says as he continued processing the information...

"So, there is a reason..." KO pressed but he backed off pretty quickly, "Alright if you want to tell me you will but for now I'll leave it alone"...

Bee continued to watch the fight, she was cheering on Arcee, while Smoke was cheering on Bulk...

Three hours later everyone went to check on soundwave only to find him and knockout...

...fighting yet again KO had been annoying Soundwave for hours and Soundwave had blown up at him, Soundwave was still decoding at the same time though, merely throwing petty insults over his shoulder at KO...

Of course, that is, until KO through an energon cube at his head...

KO screamed as Soundwave turned to him with a venomous glare and he quickly ran out of the room, on any normal day Soundwave would've have chased him but like they said decoding was of the highest priority...

Never mind... he just finished. He bolted after KO after unplugging his feeler...

Bee sighed face palming, after she was cleared to continue duty with her wrist she was assigned to keep the mechs in check so while the others looked at the decoded information she bolted after the idiots...

Soundwave had Knockout pinned down on his front and had his arms behind his back. "Take it back!" Soundwave was saying "NO! I STILL THINK YOUR GAY!" Knockout yelled back...

Luckily this part of base was for autobots only so no one else but Bee saw this and she was trying so hard not to laugh, "Okay, okay femmes your both pretty, so stop your fighting" Bee said she was a few feet away from them...

"Not until he takes it back... or kisses Wheeljack" soundwave says with a smirk...

"I could be tempted to do the second one" KO mused, "Ha! I wouldn't, he'd have his katana at your throat before you could do anything" Bee laughed...

Knockout is a sneak little Shit and has a thin' bout gettin' his way" soundwave says as he stands beside Bee...

"Well you can do it later when we can watch you get murdered, right now, we have Ratchets location, times running out before the deal time, we need to do something and fast" Bee explained to the mechs before turning on her heal and walking back the way they came, back to the meeting room...

Soundwave somehow gets there before her and is already telling everything he knows about the place to optimus...

Bee and KO slipped into the room unnoticed and kept quiet listening to the plan being formed...

7 hours later they had Ratchet, Bee had fallen into optimus's arm 27 times and Soundwave had tied Knockout to a post...

Bee was in the med bay with Soundwave, Ratchet and Optimus, Optimus wanted the full story, but she wouldn't talk she found her shoes much more fascinating than Ratchet or Soundwave talking...

"soundwave. Why is knockout tied to a post?" Jackie asks coming into the room. "He pulled my feeler" was the response he got...

"They're even more of sparklings than I am..." Bee stated

"You try gettin' your feeler pulled and see how it feels sweetheart!" Soundwave hissed at her...

"I don't have a feeler sweetheart..." Bee hissed back with even more venom, they were playing and it was funny to see the other's reactions...

"Oh darlin'. I can give you one if you want, there's no need to be jealous" soundwave says with a smirk...

"Not jealous I don't need one, darlin'" Bee says back almost laughing but keeping a smirk on her face instead...

"Really? I think it'll look great on you" soundwave says trying not to laugh...

Bee sucked in a breath through her teeth before scrunching up her face laughing out "I got nothing else", she had lost their little game...

"Neither do I!" Soundwave says as he burst out laughing...

Bee calmed down to a giggle, she was trying to ignore the looks from the others in the room, she remembered what they were talking of before and she knew that Optimus would want to continue and get her to talk this time...

"Any back to the topic. Bee, I want you to have a full medical scan. You seemed off balance today." Optimus says as he leaves the room. Soundwave gives her a smirk before leaving to untie Knockout. "You want to tell me what that was about?" Ratchet asks...

"What was about?" Bee asked genuinely confused, she didn't know how she fell that many times but she knew somehow it wasn't her fault, she also didn't know to what Ratchet was referring to...

"That smirk soundwave just gave you..." Ratchet replied...

"I have no fragging clue, he's up to something but he's not telling me anything, it's annoying me to say the least" Bee shrugged...

" well he'll tell us when he's ready" ratchet replied as let bee leave the med bay...

"Thanks, Ratch" Bee beamed giving him a hug, then running out of the med bay not giving Ratchet a second to question the hug...

soundwave untied knockout the same time Bee ran into the room...

Bee had been able to see KO tied up still and laughed at the sight...

Knockout pounced on Soundwave When he turned to look at Bee. "FRAGGING HELL!" Soundwave shouts as he goes down...

Bee was laughing loudly at this point, KO was sitting on Soundwave giving him payback for earlier. Bee stopped laughing and saw her chance, she gave KO a look saying, 'stay there' and bent down to look at Soundwave, "So what are you up to Soundwave?" Bee asked she would get answers eventually so she might as well try while he was being pinned by KO...

"I have no idea what you are talking about" soundwave replied as he tried to wriggle his way out. "Stop squirming! It's making things hard!" Knockout shouts as he tries to get soundwave to stop. And that's exactly what he did with a brilliant blush to go with it...

Bee giggled at the sight, "Now Soundwave, we have nothing but time, so fess up what are you planning? Okay you keep tripping, at base it's okay but in the field its unacceptable!" Bee stressed...

"I have done no such thing! And I can feel that knockout..." soundwave says with a blush...

"Awkward..." Bee said standing up and leaving, she was walking away quickly...

"can you get off me now?" Soundwave asks knockout...

KO quickly got up and walked out the door going the other way to Bee...

optimus walked in and saw the whole event from the shadows and decided to follow Bee...

She made it outside and started laughing, she couldn't believe what she had just seen, she didn't know that Optimus was watching her. "Oh Primus" she muttered as she rubbed her face, she would probably avoid the mechs for a while for she would be the one that would be awkward...

"Now what was that about?" Optimus asks as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed...

Bee screamed at the sudden noise she thought that she was alone, when she saw it was Optimus she started laughing again at her own jumpiness...


	15. Chapter 15

**Sooooooooo… mental bumblebee… anyway thank you so much for the reviews one person that does that. R &R!**

 **Chapter 15**

"Are you OK Bee?" Optimus asks with a concerned look...

"Fine, you just frightened me is all" she admitted...

"OK. Now you want to tell me what was going on?" Optimus asks...

"Um so, Soundwave's up to something and I was trying to figure out what" she explained trying not to think about the other part of the situation...

"OK... and the last part?" optimus asks with a confused look...

"no idea what that was about, I'm going to leave that to the mechs" Bee said dismissing Optimus' curiosity...

"Far enough... anything else you want to tell me?" Optimus asks as he leans back against the wall again...

"Not that I can think of... why?" Bee asked curiously...

"Just asking" he says as he walks away...

Bee stood there utterly confused, she shook her head 'maybe it's just a day for mechs to be confusing' she thought than quietly laughed at her thoughts...

Everyone was in the main room hours later...

I t was late and Bee had been asleep, but now she stood rubbing her eyes tiredly while the higher ups spoke of a problem...

"What do you guys want?" Soundwave asks as he leans against knockout...

(What could a problem be? also you are the others as well just remember that) Bee was falling asleep on her feet but a nudge from Soundwaves feeler woke her up without the others noticing...

"Got an encrypted message from Starscream!" Says Jackie and soundwave pretty much collapses onto knockout with a groan. "I need sleep!" Soundwave moans...

"Should've slept earlier then..." Bee muttered, "What does it say?" she asked...

That's the problem. It's a set of coordinates" optimus replied. "It's a energon stash of screamers" said soundwave without opening his eyes...

"He's just giving up an energon stash?" Arcee asked sceptically. "Yeah there's gotta be a catch" Bulk added...

"No catch. It's for me considering that I'm the only one that's gotta drink it at the moment, luck bots" soundwave answered half opening his eyes...

"It makes sense, give it now when Megatron has no need for it" Bee mused. the others agreed. "So, do we go get it or what?" KO asked nudging Soundwave awake slightly...

"Hmmmm... that would be the general idea... considering you guys are out of energon and I haven't had any in two weeks" soundwave replied quietly falling asleep on knockout again...

"Autobots, gear up. We are going to the coordinates to retrieve the energon. Soundwave and Knockout will stay here" Optimus ordered. the bots all dispersed to get changed and gather their weapons...

"Hey bumbles? Be careful" soundwave says as he sleepily gave her a hug...

" hey when am I not" Bee replied pulling away from the hug, she quickly added "Don't answer that" she then walked out of the main room and headed to her room to change...

Soundwave leaned heavily against the wall trying to stay awake till they got back bit with the lack of energon in his system he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He felt knockout approach him...

"Okay no you're not tired... you don't sleep" KO said before pushing Soundwave to the med bay, Ratchet was in the main room so he wouldn't notice. "You need energon, like now" KO insisted...

"We haven't got anyyyyyyyy~~~" soundwave giggles when knockout pushed him along the floor...

"We have enough to keep you from dying till they come back" KO huffed, he struggled but somehow, he managed to get Soundwave to the med bay, onto the berth and on a drip. Soundwave was passing out every now and then but otherwise was conscious. KO got onto Bee's private comm channel and told her that they needed that energon soon...

"I love you always forever, near and far closer together, everywhere I will be with you, everything I will do for you~" Soundwave was singing at the top of his lungs as Knockout tried to talk to Bee...

"Is he singing?" Bee giggled through the comms, she was loading energon as she talked to KO, in a cavern of the mines while the bots were further away. "Yes, he is, and I am tempted to induce stasis if you don't hurry up" KO replied...

"You've got the most unbelievable red eyes I've ever seen you've got me almost melting away~" the singing continued as be and knockout talked. What Bee couldn't see though was the dark blush staining knockouts face...

But she was laughing her head off, she was glad that the others were in different caverns, "Alright, back on topic, listen I'll talk to Optimus and see if we can bring a container worth back for now, I'll get back to you" she said as she stopped loading the container and went to find Optimus...

"Say you'll love, love me forever, never stop, never whatever, near and far and always and everywhere and everything~" soundwave sang as he pounced on knockout...

Bee walked was cautious about the mine but they needed the energon... _Primus, I hope no one gets hurt... especially Optimus..._

Bee was getting impatient, it was obvious that she was lost, and she had tried contacting the others through the comms but they must've been too deep in the mines to get a signal. She was glad that KO wasn't rushing the energon need, but it was only a matter of time before he would...

Back at base Soundwave had crashed. The little energon they had didn't last as long as they had hoped...

KO frantically tried to reach Bee again but the signal wasn't going through "Scarp" he cursed, he tried the other autobots but couldn't get them either. He decided he needed to talk to Ratchet and ran off to find him...

Back in the mines the others were starting to make their way back to the entrance of the mine to drop off energon and get new containers for more, all but Bee of course, she was lost deep in the mine...

Optimus realized that Bee was missing and sent everyone off to find her. As he was walking he turned a corner and ran into something... make that someone. "Bee! We've been looking for you!"...

Bee had been caught off balance, she hadn't expected Optimus to be right around the corner. "Yikes, okay I got lost" she admitted laughing, it was something Optimus or any of them should expect...

"Should have expected that" optimus laughed at they made their way to the form of the mine where everyone was waiting. Optimus suddenly got an emergency con from ratchet. "We need to get some of this energon back. Soundwave had crashed. Bee can you do that?" Optimus asks quickly...

"Yip! just need a bridge" she replied, not long after a bridge opened and Bee went through with a container of energon. KO quickly met her and took the container from her and rushed off to the med bay with Ratchet following. Bee stood for a moment unsure if she should follow them or leave them to work and go back to helping the others get the rest of the energon...

Soundwave could hear the commotion but couldn't move... he just hoped nothing happened to the ground team...

Bee decided that if she followed them they would only shoo her away from the med bay so for now she would be more help if she helped with the energon so she went back through the ground bridge...

When she got back the first thing that hit her was the dust... and gun fire...

She yelped and quickly hid behind a large rock...

Optimus appeared behind her. "It's a much of eradicons... we think"...

"Well, looks like I missed the start of the party" she mumbled, she peeked over the rock for a moment but ducked back quickly, "I can't see anything through the dust, no way am I gonna be able to make a shot" she said turning to look at Optimus...

"Don't worry. We just gotta ground bridge outta here!" Optimus says as everyone appears behind the same rock...

"Good that's easy" Bee nods. They all hid behind the rock waiting for a ground bridge...

One opened up and they all jumped in. Ratchet met them on the other side but hurried off to the med bay when no one was hurt... something was wrong...

Bee ran off after him, he wouldn't be running for no reason and the only problem could've been Soundwave...

When Ratchet entered he asked knockout if anything had changed. "Only the fact that he won't let go of my arm while he's in stasis" knockout replied...

Bee got to the med bay quickly, Ratchet only just moving out of the way as the femme slipped and slammed into the wall. KO started laughing and Bee turned to glare at him saying "This does not get told anyone"...

Suddenly knockout yelped in pain as the claw like fingers dug into his arm, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt...

"He won't let go?" Bee asked as she stood up, "No he won't and he has one pit of a tight grip" KO complained, "Why'd you get so close for him to do that?" she asked crossing her arms while raising an eye brow, she knew something was going on but wouldn't dare mention anything. Mainly for the fear of Soundwave hearing and chasing her around like he did to KO...

"I... had to hold him still. He was twitching randomly" knockout responded with a blush just as the others came in...

"What is Soundwaves Status Ratchet?" Optimus asked as the others filed in, Bee was looking at KO saying not to talk about the incident with the wall...


	16. Chapter 16

**FYI, I looked up sexual tension and this can up** _ **"When your pokemon card collection has become too big to hide from your girlfriend."**_ **Oh primus!**

 **Chapter 16**

"He almost offline on us but we managed to stabilize him but he won't let go of knockout no matter what we have tried" ratchet explained as he made sure bee was OK...

She tried pushing Ratchet away so they could focus on Soundwaves condition, it wasnt the first time shes ran into the wall...

" he really won't let go?" Jack asks as he pops up from behind Arcee, scaring the pit outta everyone but Arcee, bulkhead and the humans...

"When did you guys get here?" Bee asks freaked out from their appearance. Bee was glad that no one saw Ratchet's concern for her...

"Just now" Miko answered " so he really won't let go? Really?!" She says as she dashes over and pokes soundwave in the face. He hisses back at her which freaks everyone out...

"Ha! I had a feeling..." Bee mumbled, "He knows what going on doesnt he? Hes operating like usual just unconscious" Bee spoke...

"I have think so" knockout replied "so no one piss him off please. My arm is at stake" as if sensing the topic he squeezed the arm again making knockout yelp again. "why is it YOU he won't let go of knockout?" Miko asks...

"He's delusional, operating but delusional. If Bee was closer he'd probably latch onto to her instead" KO replied, "Please dont give him any ideas" Bee insisted moving a few steps back just in case...

"I highly doubt that he would have actually" ratchet said "I think he attached himself to the person he liked the most. If that person wasn't here then he probably would have waited..."...

"Awkward Ratch awkward" Bee said throwing her hands up a little. Soon the conversation calmed down and everyone but KO, Ratchet and Bee dispersed from the medbay...

Knockout still refused to look anyone in the eyes...

Ratchet was trying hard to look over the femme to see if she was fully alright, fatherly instincts, but she was being difficult and kept evading him. "So KO why so red?" Bee asked/giggled as she yet again moved from Ratchet...

"Frag off bumbles" knockout muttered and got a sharp squeeze for it making him groan and sink down onto the floor next to the birth...

Bee erupted in giggles but it was enough of a distraction for Ratchet to catch her. "No" she whined, Ratchet gave her a look...

"Sit down or I make you" ratchet said...

Bee thought for a moment before remembering Ratchet and his wrenches of doom, she quickly ran to the other berth and sat down...

Ratchet eventually finished with her and turned to see that knockout was staring at soundwave. "I have no idea what is going on with those two" ratchet said with a shake of his head...

"neither do i" she said "But somethings going on and im gonna find out" she said with a smirk on her face...

Next thing we know knockout gets pulled backwards and half falls on the birth with soundwave.  
"oh frag. What next?" Knockout and Ratchet muttered at the same time...

"Um do we leave or do we pull Soundwave off KO?" Bee asked, she was completely uncomfortable with the situation...

"Let's give it a try" ratchet replied...

Bee jumped off the berth and they both approached the berth with KO struggling to move, he looked very uncomfortable. "Help me" he whispered out. "Maybe if you ask Soundwave to let go so you can properly sit on the berth he'll let go?" Bee suggested...

"It's worth a shot" ratchet said too...

Eventually they got Soundwave to release KO. Bee had turned in for the night and was recharging...

 _ **Two days later... DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**_

Bee had climbed up into the rafters of the training room, no one but Soundwave knew the she was there, she was bored and had nothing else to do. Soundwave had made a recovery with no recollection of him grabbing onto KO, Bee found it hilarious and after many threats from said mech she promised not to tell Soundwave...

Suddenly the alarms started blasting and Soundwaves voice came through the speakers "pay no mine to that unless your names are Optimus and Bumblebee!"...

"Really?" Bee whispered she was having fun watching Arcee attempt to teach Smokescreen some moves, she shrugged and twisted around supposedly falling from the rafters but she landed and took off down the hall before Arcee or Smoke could notice. Bee made it to the main room before Optimus and started questiong Soundwave...

"Just wait till prime gets here you inpatient femme" was all soundwave said...

"Yes i am impatient you annoying mech" Bee said back folding her arms...

When optimus got there soundwave began. "I have something I need to show you two" he says as he opens a ground bridge. "It through there" he said as he gestured for them to go first...

Bee shrugged and walked through with Optimus following

As they stepped out onto the top of a mountain the bridge closed behind them... great the two of them stuck on a mountain...

"What the frag?" Bee exclaimed, "What he had to show us was a mountain?" she asked. Bee was trying to get signal for the comms to Soundwave...

"Sorry sweethearts but neither of you are coming back until you get over the tension between you" soundwave says to them both through the coms...

"What tension?" Bee asked she was confused she looked towards Optimus for an answer, she hadnt noticed any tension besides Bee falling a million times because of Soundwave...

"The tension that's killing everyone on base!" Wheeljack yells in the background...

"What?! Jackie you're behind this too?" Bee asked, she shivered slightly, the wind was blowing, "Soundwave bridge us back now, you piece of slag! I dont know what 'tension' you're talking about" Bee was becoming frustrated no one was giving her answer and she was oblivious...

"Ha! Raf you owe me fifty buck!" Jack yells. "The horrible sexual tension between you when you both walk into a room Bee" smokescreen replied...

"Okay hold on backtrack, you guys bet on me?" Bee asked she had purposely ignored what Smoke had said...

"The bots did yes. Soundwave and I thought it best not to tempt your anger further" knockout muttered...

(If you want anything to happen you're doing Optimus!) "Smart choice for once mechs" Bee agreed with KO, "wait are you telling me that everyone is involved in this?" ...

"pretty much" soundwave says then shuts down the link. "We should probably find shelter Bee" optimus says...

The wind was picking up and if the aftholes didnt bridge them back then shelter was the best choice. Bee nodded and they went off to find shelter...

There was a cave part way down the mountain. When they got there they realized the floor was covered with pillows...

"They scoped out the place first" Bee realised, "Optimus what is going on?" she asked really confused...

Optimus just shook his head but bee could still see his blush...

"something is going on isnt there?" she asked this time she kept her tone quiet instead of frustrated...

"I haven't a clue" he said hoping she didn't catch his lie...

"so you're resorting to lying now?" She crossed her arms, she had caught his lie, he wouldnt look at her...

"I am not!" Optimus replied...

"uh-huh, which one of us is the youngling and actually prone to lying?" Bee sassed, she had a smirk on her face, but Optimus wouldnt have seen it as he was looking around the cave and not at her...

"Hey! I wonder what that does!" Optimus said as he pointed at a big red button...

"Now youre changing the subject" Bee muttered, she gave a shrug and gestured for Optimus to press it...

When he pressed it a curtain of vines hung down on the entrance. "Oh cool!" Says optimus excitedly...

Bee nodded her agreement, it was cool, she still didnt like the situation though. She had been tricked into coming out here and she didnt even know why. To say she was getting pissed was an understatement, she was already planning revenge for everyone at base...

"Hey bee? I have a question... did anyone ever give you the talk? Ratchet maybe?" Optimus asks...

Bee's eyes widened in recognition to what Optimus was talking about. She slowly turned to look at him with a horrified face before she found her voice again, "Um- yeah Ratch gave it to me years ago, why?"...

"Random thought. You know how Arcee and smoke are... dating... I had to make sure" optimus said as he sighed in relief... then he realized that, that means she knows what sexual tension is!...

In truth she didnt fully understand sexual tension, thats why she was so confused, she may have been given the talk but Ratch didnt teach her the relationship part just the intimate part. "Wait they're dating?!" Bee shouted, "Since when did that happen?" she asked...

"Since about... two months...or was it three? No definitely two, two months ago" optimus said "ah... weird question... do you know what sexual tension is? I'm gonna have to explain it aren't I..." optimus asks Bee gently...

"Nah dont really understand" she said shrugging, she didnt really care to know about it, if she knew what it was though she would probably understand today's events. "You can tell me if you want but you look mega uncomfortable about the subject" Bee said with a giggle at the end...

"You have no idea what's going on do you?" Optimus said with a look of realization on his face...

Bee shook her head while shrugging, "What do you think all the questioning was for? Im seriously confused with nearly everything thats happened today... except for finding out about Cee and Smoke, couldve seen that a mile away" she laughed at the end of her sentence...

"Oh I'm so gonna die!" Optimus muttered to himself but he didn't know that Bee had heard him say it...

"Um why?" Bee asked glancing at him. Optimus groaned now knowing that Bee had heard him. Things were getting more and more weird and Bee was starting to get a weird feeling...

"OK let me first explain what sexual tension is... uh..OK... sexual tension is the tension felt between two people who want to do something sexual together but hold back... uh... yeah..." optimus said awkwardly...

"Huh?" Bee said, she didnt understand that at all, if anyone was to teach this to Bee it shouldve been Ratchet, it took him ages to teach her what she knows but at least now he knew how to teach her...

"Where's ratchet when you need him?" Optimus asks as a com link came up "bee he means when two people want to frag/interface and only one knows it but both want it" ratchets voice said...

"Oh..." Bee said in realisation, "oh..." Bee said in a more awkward and horrified realisation as she started to piece things together...

Optimus suddenly turns as red as his flames and jams his eyes shut at the blunt explanation...

"Ratchet has a great way of explaining things..." Bee said awkwardly, she understood now, and now she knew why Optimus was dodging questions. Bee's mind went into overdrive with one thought at the front 'scrap'...

"I can see that..." optimus says awkwardly. Still not looking at Bee...

Bee wasnt looking at Optimus either and they stayed in silence for a long time. "We are going to die on this mountain if we dont talk" Bee said slowly, she didnt dare look at him but she knew that he had heard her...

"You really want to talk?"optimus looks at her surprised...

"Do we have any other choice?" Bee asked she could see him out of the corner of her eye but she dare not look at him. "We live and work together plus i doubt we can get down this mountain without a groundbridge" she added, truthfully part of her didnt want to talk, she was too scared to admit that she was growing up and these feelings were the start of it...

"There is always a choice. Sometimes you just have to look for it" optimus says seriously.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M SO, SO SORRY! I haven't updated for ages sorry! But thankyou to all those who read this story.**

 **Chapter 17**

"well look all you want but I don't see it" Bee rolled her eyes and shrugged, she should have expected a philosophical answer from him...

"Why do you think they put pillows here? Definitely not to talk on" optimus said as he gave her an incredulous look...

Bee started to blush but she faced away from Optimus so he couldn't see it, all he could see was her shrugging...

"OK... let's talk Bee" optimus said with a shake of his head...

"mhmm" Bee hummed as an agree, but she didn't know what to say. when she opened her mouth, she had nothing to say...

"I feel like I should point out that you actually have to make noise to talk Bumblebee" optimus dead panned...

"That i know..." she managed to squeak out, this was hard, what were they even supposed to say?...

"How's about we sit down first hmm?" Optimus suggested...

Bee took the suggestion literally and sat down right where she was standing...

"I meant on the SOFT pillows dufus!" Optimus laughed at Bee as he made his way over to them...

Bee shrugged she was sitting, she didn't mind, and as long as Optimus couldn't see her red face she was fine where she was...

"Why are you so red? It's not like I've done anything yet" optimus questions as he lies down on the pillows...

"This is awkward! Not 2 minutes ago I didn't know what was going on!" she freaked out if she wasn't so awkward right now she probably would've kept babbling. After a minute's silence Bee's eyes widened a little at the yet in his sentence...

"And people wonder why I never said anything" optimus muttered as he closed his eyes and leaned back on his elbows...

"not really, primes don't show emotion all that often so it's not a wonder" Bee shrugged in response, at least they were talking now...

"Do you have supernatural hearing or something?" Optimus questions randomly...

"Scout training, you're trained to pick up clues, like see something, smell something, hear something, etc." she answered...

"Huh. Fair enough" optimus said as he put his hands behind his head...

He looked comfortable, Bee rolled her eyes slightly, the conversation was dwindling down slowly and the awkward tension was slowly growing...

Suddenly optimus Sat up and frowned at his wrist. "Why do I have a medical bracelet on?" He asked...

"What?" Bee asked casting him a look...

"Look!" He said as he held up his hand and, sure enough, there was a medical bracelet on his wrist. And it was showing his emotional levels  
 _ **happiness levels:**_ _high_ _  
_ ** _anger levels:_** _moderate_ _  
_ ** _annoyance levels:_** _low_ _  
_ ** _lust levels:_** _high_  
optimus yelped and hid his wrist when he read that. He hoped bee hadn't caught it...

She had read the first three before he moved his wrist away, "it shows certain feelings based on chemical readings," Bee mused, "Either Ratch or KO made it and anyone of the guys at base could've slipped it on" she shrugged...

Optimus pouted and crossed his arms. Unknowingly giving Bee view of the last reading on the device...

Bee laughed at how childish Optimus looked, her eyes discretely looking at the band so that he didn't know. Her eyes widened slightly but there was no other indication that she had read it...

"This sucks!" he shouts as he falls back onto the pillows...

"ha! you're telling me" Bee agreed...

"I think we went a little off topic bee" optimus said seriously...

"What? no..." Bee said with sarcasm, she was hoping that would keep them off topic for a longer time...

"You need to stop changing the subject or we'll be here for eons. We either sort this out verbally or physically. Your choice" optimus said as he reclined on his elbows.

Bee choked on air at his statement, and could no longer find words, she felt like a fish out of water...

Optimus just waited for her to decide...

"talk, definitely talk" she answered quietly she was red, blushing madly she was also shaking with nerves. "But I don't know a thing so you're starting!" She pointed at him not looking at him...

"Well first off. You don't get sexual tension from just one side of the coin" optimus explained...

"I know that much!' she said frustrated, she was sort of panicking, she didn't know she had these feelings till the others had mentioned it...

"Next the fact that you have to accept your feeling before you can a) move on or b) make a move" optimus continued...

Bee mumbled a few words even she didn't know what she was saying...

"Then you have to decide which to do. If you wanna move on, then let the feelings go. If you wanna make a move then follow your instincts" optimus muttered as he closed his eyes and leaned back on his elbows ...

"I don't have instincts like that" Bee admitted, she didn't understand feelings other than happy, sad or angry, so instincts for this sort of thing was out of the question...

"Most cybertronians get their sexual instincts when they do the mandatory mind connection but your too young to have had one. I got mine the day before the war started but you should have gotten it about... one year ago, ish" optimus explained...

"Late bloomer?" Bee tried joking...

"Sort of. But I think we'll need ratchet to do it for you if we wanna continue this conversation..." optimus says awkwardly...

"That was an attempt at a joke... didn't go down that well..." Bee was even more awkward now...

"I know but just think... you can run away from this for a few days" optimus suggested...

Bee didn't know what to say, I mean she had the feelings, they were growing slightly as she understood what was going on, and Ratchet was fiddling around with connections and scrap when he was making sure she was alright...

A ground bridge opened and they walked through. What they weren't expecting was for ratchet and knockout to kidnap bee right off the bat...

with the two mechs they easily moved Bee away, she yelped but due to her small size, and her not wanting to hurt Ratch, she couldn't get out of their grip...

they got her ready and then asked her which Bot she wanted to share the mind link with...

Bee thought for a moment, "Arcee?" she answered, maybe a femme connection would be best, plus Arcee was dating Smoke...

"That'll work" said knockout and they brought her in and started the link. What Bee saw in Arcee's head only the two will know...

Mainly cause Arcee gave her a glare warning her not to share, otherwise the older femme was fine with the connection...

When bee came out of the room soundwave burst out laughing at how red her face was...

Bee glared hard at Soundwave, what she had seen momentarily forgotten, she was gonna get revenge on everyone. "Do you really want to push your luck" she asked the cackling mech...

"What could you possibly do that can equal that!" Soundwave asks in disbelief...

"I can be petty, and i will make your life here at base pit" she told him completely serious, she had already thought of several ways to get back at the others she just needed to think of something for Soundwave and Ratch...

"Oh yeah? How? You got nothing on me... unless someone decided to record me when I was loopy. Which is doubtful" soundwave replied...

Bee smirked, "But I was there for the ordeal and security cameras, and it might just be the way to get back at KO too" she said, it probably wouldn't bother Soundwave about what happened, but it would definitely affect KO...

"You mean the security cameras that I control? And the fact that there are none in the med bay?" Soundwave questions...

"Oh... none-the less I was there, and really what happened would be more payback on KO, which I will enjoy" Bee said smirking...

"What do you mean what really happened? Bee! What happened?!" Soundwave asks loudly...

"Nope" Bee said as she turned and walked out of the room...

"No! Tell me!" Soundwave demands as he follows her...

"Yeah i would but... this is gonna kill you" Bee said as she kept walking...

"Frag you" he screams after her just as the two medics came around the corner...

"Save it for KO" Bee said as she ducked away around the corner...

"BUMBLEBEE!" was the only answer she got...

it had come from both Soundwave and KO. Bee started laughing and it could be heard from where the flustered mechs stood. Bee was heading to her room...

Only to run head first into optimus...

Bee ducked her head and tried to keep walking...

"That's not going to work Bee" optimus dead panned...

"It was worth a try" she said not looking up...

"not a very good one" optimus muttered...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! 1256 views! Wow! Yet only 9 reviews, and 7 of them are from one-person T-T not the point. R &R!**

 **Chapter 18!**

"Well sorry" Bee sassed and before Optimus could question the sass she quickly added, "Where were you headed?" She was trying to make small talk to ease the awkwardness coming mostly from her...

"Anywhere Jackie isn't" Optimus said with a shake of his head...

"Why?" she asked tilting her head...

"He won't shut up" optimus said as he guides bee around the corner only to see too fuming Mechs...

Her eyes widened as it was Soundwave and KO, she smiled sheepishly raising a hand in a wave, "hey mechs" she said nervously...

Both shot their heads up too look at her. "YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HE WONT STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" Knockout yells at her...

"awesome!" Bee replied, "Serves you mechs right! See I told you I had something over you!" she said pointing at Soundwave...

Soundwave narrowed his eyes as his feeler started swaying back and forth behind him...

Although Bee was smiling, she saw the dangerous look. "Imma head off, something about Arcee wanting to talk?" she tried to find an excuse and went to turn away...

Well... tried being the appropriate word. The two mechs grabbed her and dragged her into the empty med bay with optimus following behind...

"Oh, c'mon not fair!" Bee cried wriggling around trying to get out of their grips...

Soundwave dead locked the door behind them and crossed his arms, waiting...

"What did you mean 'what really happened'?" Soundwave demanded...

"Nuh-uh" Bee said, she wasn't giving this up...

"Tell me or I strap you to the birth and increase primes lust levels to the extreme" soundwave threatens. "HEY!" Optimus shouts...

"Nope" Bee insisted, if he did try anything she was willing to fight him off long enough to get into the rafters, some spots he was too big to fit in so he wouldn't be able to follow her...

The very next thing Bee knew is that she was strapped to the birth...

"Scrap you move fast" Bee said bewildered, she had expected a little warning in his movements that way she could move but no...

"Answer the question Bumblebee" optimus said as he stares at the feeler inches away from his neck...

"Ugh... fine..." Bee caved, she wasn't happy but she had her fun, "Nothing much besides you latching onto KO and dragging him onto the berth."...

"Wait what?!" Soundwave froze as Knockout when bright red...

"Yep Ratchet said something about a deep connection or feeling causing your loopy state to latch on" Bee said making things worse...

"Hang on. Your gay?!" Optimus said to soundwave shocked...

Soundwave was blubbering out excuses trying to say, 'am not', but Bee stopped it with, "Admit it Soundwave! like everyone but you knows!"...

"Hang on! We didn't know!" Optimus and knockout said at the same time as knockout unstrapped Bee from the birth...

"Huh? well you've been living under a rock" Bee said as she jumped up...

"mmm" Bee hummed "Could be but come on, they get flustered every time they're near each other, can you not see it?" Bee questioned...

"I don't know what you're talking about" soundwave replied.

Bee shrugged, "meh whatever" she wanted to leave but the door was still locked...

Soundwave opened the doors and slipped out before her...

Bee walked out and headed for her room, she was hoping to barricade herself in before anything else happened today...

Two weeks later everyone had seen very little of soundwave and it seemed that he had reverted back to a mute...

Bee was fed up with it and went to the security room where he was and started banging on the door shouting, "Come on Soundwave let me talk at least!"...

The doors opened but that was the only reaction she got...

" It's a start. alright I'm sorry, I was torturing you and you know it! like I said petty." she pointed at herself, "I know that you're not actually gay and half the scrap I said was to get a reaction, I'm sorry..."

Soundwave was upgrading the system but stopped for a moment. "I know" was all she got...

"Okay?" Bee said surprised, she really thought that she'd have to say more. She moved into the room closing the door and sat on a chair next to him, "Then what's with you?" she asked quietly...

"I've just... never done that before. I've gone into low energon stasis plenty of times but... I've never had side effects like that" he answered as he continued with the upgrade...

"Maybe because this is all new, you had a connection from the past," Bee suggested, "KO's always been a friend for you, you both basically defected, maybe having everyone in the room was over-whelming even in your half-conscious state that you needed a bit of the past... but no matter what it was Soundwave you shouldn't worry about it so much" Bee finished, after reassuring the mech she was going to scold him for ignoring her for 2 weeks...

"Maybe" soundwave says...

"Feel better?" Bee asked hopefully with a silly grin on her face sitting close to Soundwave...

"Maybe if your system wasn't so scrap" soundwave grimaced...

"Yeah it is terrible, so now that you are feeling okay, besides technological frustrations... HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME FOR 2 WEEKS!" Bee shouted at him...

"I didn't ignore you. I just prefer working when nobody is awake. Ask knockout. It's what I did on the nemesis" soundwave replied...

"Um locked door? not talking to me while I am awake even when I banged on the door? you don't sleep! so yeah you did ignore me!" Bee insisted...

"I do sleep actually. Just not in my room. And that door automatically locks, you should know that" soundwave shrugged...

"Okay you don't sleep often, and you could've unlocked the fragging door!" Bee whined crossing her arms and pouting...

"Ever thought that I just wasn't in here? And I sleep every day thank you!" Soundwave protests...

"You suck" Bee caved she no longer had anything to say, Soundwave may have had his reasons but he did ignore her. She was pouting like a sparkling as Soundwave continued his work...

soundwave slammed silent, though the grin on his face showed his relief...

Bee continued to pout for a while till she asked, "Why don't you sleep in your room?"...

"On the nemesis, I used a nest bed, as flyers do. But the only person that has one is knockout so I use his." Soundwave replied without thinking "so shouldn't have said that" he muttered after...

Bee smirked but she said nothing else about it. "So, what's the upgrade gonna do for our systems?" she asked curiously saving Soundwave from dwelling on his slip up...

"It's gonna mean I can do what I did on the nemesis." Soundwave replied, "ask knockout". Speak of the devil. Knockout walks in after that sentence...

"Ask me what?" he said as he took a seat next to Bee, "About what he did on the nemesis with the systems and stuff, so what'd he do?" she asked, turning to face him instead of Soundwave...

"Oh! Instead of staying at the console all day, he could control the ship from his processer. It also meant that he knew everything that happened. I mean everything. From who was where to who fragged who the night before, he could even give recordings of the pair fragging. It's scary" knockout muttered...

"TMI KO, but other than that, it sounds pretty efficient, think you'll get it working? I mean we're working with human tech so you know" Bee asked, she didn't like the human tech...

"Done!" Soundwave shouts and turns to them with a grin...

"Nice!" Bee high-fived Soundwave for the accomplishment, "You should tell the others, and full warn them of what will be happening now" she suggested...

"Why would I do that? I won't have blackmail on them then! I'll worn prime though" soundwave answered...

"eh whatever it was only a suggestion, oh but uh tell Optimus AND Ratch, you haven't had it yet but the wrenches of doom could come at any day, so be on his good side" Bee warned Soundwave...

"That's a good idea... I'll do that now" and soundwave ran off leaving Bee and KO behind...

"So, sup KO?" Bee asked swivelling in her chair to face him again...

"What's up with you?" KO asks suspiciously...

"What did I do now to make you suspicious of me?" Bee whined, "Do I have to apologise to you too?"

"No but you only say things like that when you're about to ask embarrassing questions" knockout dead panned...

"I do? huh! I was just trying to start a conversation" Bee told him truthfully, KO shrugged. "But now that you mention it, Soundwave shares your room? huh?" she asked with a cheeky smile...

"Who told you that?!" Knockout demands...

"Soundwave, it slipped out and he immediately said he shouldn't have said it but you know..." Bee shrugged, "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone else, that's between you and Soundwave" she reassured KO...


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel as if I should own up to the pairing on this**

 **Chapter 19**

"Nah it's fine it's just soundwave is used to a flyers Bed and I'm the only one to have one because I dragged it in" knockout replied with a laugh...

Bee laughed at his comment. "I remember I was watching you struggle with it while the others were out"...

"Yeah. You just laughed me" knockout pouted...

"Hey, it was funny!" she defended laughing at his pout...

"Could have helped" knockout muttered. Soundwave walked back in dry heaving. "Bad idea! bad idea! Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew! Gay Mechs don't want to listen to femme fragging!" Soundwave shouts then freezes "FRAG!" He screams when he realized he admitted he was gay...

"HA! I was right! yes!" Bee jumped up with a grin, "Wait who was... you know...?" she asked...

"Arcee and smoke. it's disgusting!" Soundwave complains...

"Ha, should've have guessed given she's the only other femme" Bee replied sitting back down. "So, Soundwave, wanna have a chat about lying to your sister about your sexuality?" she asked with a cheeky grin...

"Uh oh" soundwave backs up to the door. "Bye!" And he bolts...

Bee turned to KO, "what is it with him and running?" KO merely shrugged back, "Dont know, perhaps he just does not want to share information" he suggested, "Are you not going to run after him?" he asked. "Nope sooner or later he's going to realise that he left me sitting here with you" she explained as she watched the door...

"Ah... why would that matter?" Knockout asks nervously...

Bee turned her head slightly and gave KO a deadpan look slightly raising one eyebrow, "and you all called me oblivious" she muttered

"What do you mean?" Knockout tilts he head like a puppy...

"awhhh" Bee 'ah'd at KO, he was cute looking so confused, just like a puppy. Soon the look gave way and Bee's face hardened slightly, "well to make me realise it all you guys had to do was trap me on a mountain with the mech"...

"Wait. Are you saying he likes me?" Knockout asks seriously...

"You like him, right? I can see it, I don't want to meddle and mess scrap up but, the latching makes Ratchet's hypothesis true, as well as you both get flustered around each other, you depend heavily off each other and you more or less share a bed..." Bee answered, "I think he likes you but that could just be the imagination of a silly youngling..." she shrugged but she was being serious...

Suddenly the door opens again and soundwave comes skidding in. "No! I don't know what you're talking about right now cause this room has no cameras but I ain't leaving you two alone!" He says out of breath...

"See I told you he'd realise sooner or later" Bee beamed, "now my job is over I apologised and we've talked, cya mechs" she said with a cheeky smile and stood up from her seat walking to the door...

(Just remember that you supposed to be knockout and I'm optimus) Soundwave watched her walk out of the room before facing knockout. "What where you talking about?" He asks suspiciously...

"Nothing of importance, I tried talking of the situation between her and Optimus but she threatened to run off to the rafters" KO lied smoothly, he had a lot to think over what the femme had said, he just hoped that Soundwave would believe his lie for a while...

"I don't believe you, but I'll trust you for now. I'm gonna go to sleep anyway." He says as he walks away probably to knockouts room to sleep...

KO let out a breath of relief that Soundwave had dropped the subject, he sat alone for a while the only thought was 'is the youngling, right?'...

About a month later and knockout had come to a conclusion from watching soundwave everyday...

KO liked Soundwave too...

soundwave was outside the base enjoying the sun when...

KO joined him...

"Hey knockout" soundwave says without opening his eyes. This was one of the rare times that soundwave didn't have his sun glasses on...

"Hey Soundwave" KO answered, he wanted to talk about it to Soundwave but for once he wasn't smooth, he was a mess. He didn't think of it so Soundwave couldn't read his thoughts about it...

"What's up man?" Soundwave asks after ten minutes of silence...

KO was going to say something but at last minute lost the courage and lied, "nothing much, just wanted to see the sun too"

"First sunny day in weeks. It feels good. I miss flying" soundwave admitted...

"It has been rather a damper on the mood with all the clouds and rain. I can't say I share your feelings though, I've never flown" KO replied...

"I'll take you one day" soundwave replied...

"Really?" KO asked, at Soundwaves nod, KO smiled "Well I will most definitely anticipate the arrival of that day then"...

"The moment you doubt whether you can. You cease to forever be able to do it" was Soundwaves reply...

"excuse me?" KO asked not understanding why Soundwave had said that...

"Don't doubt whether you'll drive again knockout. If you do doubt you won't remember how to steer." Soundwave answered half opening his eyes and leaned back on his elbows...

"Oh yes, driving would be something I look forward to in the future, much like you and flying," KO mused, "That's what you meant right?" KO had to double check...

"Yes, that's what I mean. Just don't ever doubt yourself and you can do anything" soundwave shrugged...

"right..." KO muttered, yes, he doubted himself, he couldn't muster the courage to talk to Soundwave about his feelings...

"Doubt will kill more Dreams then failure ever will. Don't forget that knockout" soundwave says as he closed his eyes again...

"Why are you saying all this Soundwave? You've never been one to be cryptic, mysterious yes, but you are usually very blunt and logical" KO asked, it was like Soundwave had managed to read his doubts in his head but he didn't want to accuse the mech...

In truth that's what soundwave was doing. He was reading the doubt, but he didn't know what it was about. "I'm just being cryptic again. It's like soap opera sex. Lots of boring dialogue and when they finally do go to bed, everything's dark and covered by blankets" soundwave says with a smirk...

KO gave Soundwave a weirded-out look, he had spent too much time studying the humans. "Listen okay, um, there is something that I'm doubting but like I don't have the courage to say it" KO admitted awkwardly...

"I normally just blurt things out first, then think about them... ever wonder why I went mute?" Soundwave laughed...

"Ha! I suppose that was a smart choice" KO agreed...

"Come on blurt whatever it is out. It can't be that bad!" Soundwave says, "Well it's not particularly bad, just not something you say everyday..." KO stated, he was dodging, poorly...

"Spit it out knockout. Before I go search through your head" soundwave says with a smirk at his friend...

KO went red at the suggestion, and tried spluttering out what he wanted to say, but it just wouldn't come out in coherent words...

Soundwave just raised an eyebrow at him...

KO stopped himself before caving, "oh whatever just go through my head"...

Soundwave tilted head as his eyes moved back and forth like he was reading something. All of a sudden, they widened and froze like his whole body...

KO wasn't looking at him, he was as red as his hair. Soundwave looked as if he had crashed...

And of course, bumblebee had to walk outside that second talking to optimus...

She quickly made them hush as they she saw the red faced mech and the frozen mech. "Um KO, you guys good?" she asked awkwardly. KO merely shook his head...

Soundwave suddenly started moving again. "Turn around and go back inside" soundwave says with narrowed eyes...

Bee and Optimus looked at each other before going back inside quickly...

"She told you Huh?" Soundwave asks...

KO nodded, "yeah... she did"...


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel I need to remind you all that this is a** _ **ROLE-PLAY**_ **we decided to share with you all for amusement, and while some of you have been very supportive, we've had a couple of complaints about the formatting style. Deal with it. I would love to hear your thoughts R &R**

 **Chapter 20**

"Remind me to paint her pink one morning, would you?" Soundwave says thoughtfully

"Ha! she will just get you back you know, that right? but yes I will remind you" KO agreed

"Awesome!" Now soundwave was the one dodging, painfully obvious at that

"Now you're dodging" KO pointed out, "we gonna talk this out or what?"

I suppose so... I'm not starting this conversation!" Soundwave says stubbornly

"you're painfully stubborn, did you know that?" KO asked, "how about we start simple, you know how I feel, but I'm fuzzy on how you feel" KO started, "So how do you feel?" It took all of KO courage to get that sentence out

"Yes, I did and I like you... a lot" soundwave says bluntly

"Well... um now what?" KO asked nervously

"How's about we get rid of the peepers?" Soundwave says in his southern accent pointing at the window were the whole group was watching them...

They heard a collection of curses as the bots dispersed from watching, they knew not to invoke Soundwaves anger

"Now that that's done I have no idea what to do now..." soundwave says with a blush

"Um..." KO hummed trying to think of something, "Go on instinct?" he suggested, it wasn't his best idea but meh...

Soundwave just smirked and raised an eyebrow at him as if daring him to continue

"Yeah not going to so don't quirk that eyebrow at me" KO said blushing, "what I mean is... go on with life and just see what happens..."

Soundwave burst out laughing at the look on knockouts face

Once again, KO was the same shade as his hair. But he couldn't help but join in Soundwaves laughter

"Wow! OK sorry sweetheart but that was too go to pass up!" Soundwave says still cackling

"Ha! of course it was" KO rolled his eyes but he was smiling. For the rest of the day they lounged in the sun in comfortable silence or conversation, no bot dares watch or interrupt

 **~~later~~**

Bee was in the training room when optimus came in. "Can we talk?" He asks...

"Uh... sure" she said stopping her rapid punches on the punching bag, "what's up?"

Optimus slid a hand through his blonde hair. "I think it's time we finished that conversation" he says nervously...

Bee blushed slightly, "Uh, probably the best idea" she agreed although she couldn't form the words

"Let's take this to my room, shall we? That way only one person's gonna over hear us" optimus suggested

"Yeah, wait who?" she asked

"Soundwave genius" optimus said with a smirk

Bee face palmed at her stupidity, "right no yeah I knew that, I'm telling ya I did" she babbled as she walked past him heading towards the hall with the quarters in them

Optimus just laughed and followed

Bee babbled the entire walk, she wasn't sure whether she was trying to convince Optimus that she knew about Soundwave or if she was trying to convince herself, but eventually they made it to the hallway

Optimus pulled her into the room and closed and locked the door

"right got the message, stop babbling" she grinned as she bounced on her feet

"So, I forgot were we left of last time" optimus admitted

"same" Bee said, "Of course last time I had no clue in pit what was going on so... start again?" she suggested

OK but pets skip the explanation, shall we?" Optimus asks

"Oh yeah, yeah I've had enough of that" Bee agreed

"Um... I believe this is when I said that we could sort this verbally or physically" optimus said

"And then i panicked and said talk, that's about all I can remember though..." Bee trailed off, she knew Optimus had made the offer again but decided to play oblivious

"Yeah... oh! There was something about instincts!" Optimus said triumphantly

"The connection, right, yep that... happened" Bee added

"Right well you have two choices. Let the feelings go or... uh... make a move" optimus said awkwardly

"You do that" Bee said quickly, it was a response she often answered with when she didn't want to move, and she said so quickly she didn't even process that she had said it

"...what?" Optimus said shocked

"Huh?" Bee said in response, "Oh" she said as she realised what she had said and turned slightly with a growing blush on her face

"How's about we try that again and you think about it first" optimus said as he blushed

"uh yeah, probably smart" Bee nodded. She had the connection so she didn't' know why this was still so hard, "I haven't a fragging clue!" she admitted, "I still don't know what all this is and..." Bee just kept babbling, like always, she felt bad that she put Optimus in this position but she couldn't help it, she didn't know what to do Optimus did something very surprising then... he kissed her... and then bolted

Bee stood there for a moment, she had just silenced by a kiss, she stared at the door. She was in a daze, that was her first kiss

Optimus ended up on the roof. He didn't mean to do that but his instincts took over. His eyes filled with tears as he thought about it

After Bee knew she wanted the second way of working it out, it would definitely save her from blabbering on. She thought of how Optimus had ran, 'his instincts took over, then he realised what he was doing'. Bee felt bad, she left him waiting with not knowing what she was supposed to do. She needed to find him and she knew right where to look, she took off out of his room, closing the door, before bolting to the security room, if anyone knew where Optimus ran to it would be Soundwave

Optimus decided to go into the city for a few hours. He randomly walked around until he found a quiet little park with no one there. He climbed up a tree and hid in its branches

Bee found Soundwave, "Soundwave I need you to find Optimus like now!" she demanded panicked

"Well he was on the roof but then he went in to the city. I got him in a little park, right here" soundwave says pointing to the screen

"Okay... Oh I know that park!" Bee perked, "Thanks Soundwave" Bee thanked as she went to run to the park

"Well that was weird... all well" soundwave shrugged as he watched her go

Bee made it to the park in two minutes, she stopped at the entrance of the park to catch her breath

Optimus saw her and hid behind the branches

Bee stood scanning the park for any sign of Optimus, but she couldn't see him, she didn't think to look into the trees, after all she didn't think Optimus would climb unless he needed to

Optimus hoped that she didn't search the trees

Bee got onto the comms, "Soundwave, are you sure he's here?" she asked

"Yeah. Says he's bout ten meters to you left" soundwave replied

"A tree, oh scrap, he climbed a tree" Bee realised, "Thanks Soundwave!" Bee got off the comms and walked over to the tree crossing her arms. She couldn't see him in the foliage but she knew he'd hear her, "Didn't peg you as a tree climber"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! So, I need to know if you guys like the story, because it takes a lot of time to go through and edit it and if you don't like it there's not really much point posting it.**

 **Chapter 21**

Optimus stayed silent and hugged his legs to his chest squeezing his eyes shut.

"Alright you have two options; you climb down and we talk or I climb up and we still talk, the option is yours" Bee said softly when she didn't get a response.

"I don't plan on coming down" optimus finally said.

"Then I'm coming up" Bee declared, she had spotted him during his hesitation and made her way up, he didn't move and she sat on the branch running parallel to the one he sat on.

He wasn't looking at her. He didn't know if he even could at this point. He couldn't stand rejection.

"Why'd you run?" she asked softly.

"Why'd you follow?" He replied.

She didn't like that he dodged her question, "why wouldn't I?" she asked, "Optimus, look at me, why'd you run?"

"I... don't like rejection" optimus muttered "I was rejected once before. Though, to be fair, she did try to kill me afterwards"

Bee bit her lip, finally she spoke, "I'm not rejecting you"

Optimus finally meet her eyes and he tilted his head like a puppy. "You're not...?"

Bee smiled slightly and shook her head, confirming what she had said.

"Cool" he said with a grin.

Bee laughed at how quickly his mood changed and shook her head, with her own grin on her face.

"So, what now?" Optimus asks.

Bee shrugged, she had no idea.

"Well that's helpful" optimus muttered.

"Well sorry, but like I said earlier, I have no idea what I'm doing" Bee said.

"Well... how bout we get out of this tree first hmm?" Optimus hops out of the tree and lifts his arms to catch bee.

"Hahaha, probably best" she said as she slipped off of her branch and landed in his waiting arms.

Optimus caught her and kissed her quickly and then pulled away.

Bee giggled and blushed at the action.

Optimus laughed as a com link connected "that was cute. Really it was. Now I formally ask you to get you asses back to base and stop Arcee and smoke from making me offline them" soundwave suddenly started talking.

"Do you think he wants us back at base?" Bee asked as they could hear yelling through the comms.

"I think that's the general idea" optimus replied the same tin knockout yelled "ratchet! Grab him!" Through the com.

"Do we want to know?" Bee asked, "maybe we should just get back to base" she suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good" optimus said.  
back at base.

KO was attempting to restrain Soundwave, while others were yelling, no one had noticed Bee or Optimus had entered the room, "what the pit?" Bee asked at the chaos seen.

"Soundwave is attempting to offline smoke and Arcee for purposely fragging in the training room full of cameras" ratchet said suddenly popping up beside her.

Bee jumped a little at the sudden appearance, "right... um... what do we do to calm everyone down?" she asked the two mechs either side of her.

The crash was the next thing heard. When they looked over knockout hat soundwave pinned with his thighs either side of his torso and sitting on him stomach.

KO was red in the face but it was the only way to keep Soundwave from off-lining Arcee and Smoke.

"Get. Off. Me." Soundwave says. "Did you ever notice he had fangs?" Asks a shocked optimus to ratchet. "No" replied ratchet, looking like he wanted to observe them more.

"Not until you decide to calm down you murderous mech!" KO insisted, keeping Soundwave pinned. "He has fangs?" Bee asked, standing on her tip toes to try and see.

Soundwave snapped his fangs at knockout and knockout shoved a piece of leather between them. "There is no way I'm getting between them again. I still got the scars on my upper thigh from last time." Knockout hisses, not realizing that the others were in the room.

"Awkward" Bee said.

"I gotta wonder what how it happened" optimus muttered as he tilted his head again and wrapped an arm around bee absently.

"Yeah no let's not think of that" Bee replied shaking her head and leaning a little into Optimus' side.

By this time soundwave had spat the leather and had gotten his hands-on knockout and wrapped one around his shoulder and one in his hair. Knockout screamed as soundwave bit him between his shoulder and neck and refused to let go.

"Should we stop it or leave them alone?" Bee asked as KO yelped in pain.

"Dunno but it's fascinating to watch" replied ratchet. Knockout was trying to get him to let go without hurting him and soundwave apparently was swallowing the blood because there wasn't as much as there should be going down his neck.

"Your definition of fascinating is majorly disturbing" Bee said to Ratchet. "Would you stop biting me Soundwave" KO whined trying to pry the mech off.

Soundwave stopped then bit further up on knockouts neck. "Frag!" Knockout screamed again.

"Are you trying to make me pass out from energon depletion?" KO asks wincing... "YOU ARE ARENT YOU?!" KO shouted.

"Maybe but I'm getting free energon" soundwave mumbles against his skin.

Before he could latch on again KO covered his mouth with the leather again, this time keeping it down, "You're sick" KO told Soundwave.

"Mjhdbr" soundwave mumbles.

"Okay, I want to know what you said but I'm not risking becoming a living energon dispenser again..." KO said.

"Mu aster od" soundwave says a little clearer.

"Not still not understanding" KO stated.

"He says you taste good Dumbass" says Bee.

"Gross" KO says, "Are you calm now and not going to offline anyone? I don't care about petty revenge as long as you don't offline" KO said/asked.

"Imf fime" soundwave mumbles.

"Good" KO said as he got up and went to the med bay with Ratchet to get patched up.

Later ~

Soundwave was sulking on the roof when the door opened.

It was Bee, she had seen his mood after the whole ordeal and thought he better have someone to talk to, "Hey" she said.

"Hi" soundwave says flatly.

Bee sat next to him, "What's got you all sulk-y?" Bee asked.

"Knockout won't talk to me" soundwave pouted.

"Perhaps because you bit him? and drank his energon?" Bee dead-panned.

"Well technically us and ratchet are the only three that still need to drink it" soundwave admitted "my instincts kind of took over for a while" soundwave says as he looks at the sky.

"Then maybe if you explained and apologised he'll talk to you" Bee suggested.

"I tried" soundwave said sadly "I even slept in my own bed, hurt my neck doin' it".

"hmmm" Bee hummed, "do you want me to talk to him? I'll put his helm straight" Bee asked.

"I don't know" soundwave says.

"I'm doing it" she said as she stood up to head inside.

Knockout was in the med bay getting his bite marks redressed when bee came in, soundwave following behind telling her not to do something, he didn't know what.

"Don't! Don't! Don't!" Soundwave kept saying trying to stop her, "Don't tell me don't" she whirled on him with a pointed glare and he stopped. "KO why are you not talking to Soundwave?" Bee asked, at least now KO knew why Soundwave was saying don't.

"Frag!" Soundwave muttered and bolted from the room. "I have no idea what you're talking about" knockout says stubbornly.

"Stubborn mech stop being stubborn" Bee demanded, she pointed at him saying "talk now!"

"He bit me! Twice!" Knockout yells and swats at ratchet who was trying to check the wounds.

Ratchet glared at the mech and KO sat still immediately. "He told me he apologised, did he?" Bee asked.

"Yes..." Knockout replied. "Most flyers mark their mates when they find them, each model differently and as soundwave is the only flyer with fangs and the only one of his model I think it's safe to assume that, that is what this is" ratchet said. "He still could have asked! Maybe I didn't want to be marked!" Knockout yells forgetting that soundwave can hear every word they say.

"Wait, what?" Bee asked having missed that part, "Okay he didn't tell me that" she said, there was silence, "KO? do you really mean that you don't want to be marked?" she asked, she remembered that Soundwave would hear it and thought that the mech might just being blowing off steam and not actually mean it.

"No, I don't mean it but it would have been nice to be asked!" Knockout sulked. "I don't think soundwave would have shared that Bee. It's only known in the flyer community and to the medics, which is why Knockout knew" ratchet says as he put a bandage on knockouts wounds.

"Oh! makes sense! And KO, Soundwave would've heard you saying you didn't want to" she reminded him.

"FRAG!" Knockout yells and bolts out the door in search of soundwave.

"I WASNT FINISHED!" Ratchet yelled but KO was already gone, "Sorry Ratch but he needed to know" Bee said shrugging. KO couldn't find Soundwave though.

Soundwave had heard knockout and had climbed the mountain behind the base. He didn't know when he had started crying but now he couldn't stop.

KO had searched the entire base before circling back to the med bay - panicked, "I can't find him" he said. "I'll try him on his comm, also have you searched the bigger parts of the rafters? he goes up there sometimes" Bee suggested/told KO, she walked a little away and tried to speak to Soundwave.

Soundwave had blocked his coms though and didn't hear her try.

"Okay no luck" Bee said "He turned his comm off". "Ugh! why did I have to open my intake?" KO cried. "Okay you can still make this right, just think where does he go when he's upset?" Bee asked.

"Somewhere high usually" knockout replied slowly.

"Okay, not the rafters, not the roof, he wouldn't have gone into the city - its too loud..." Bee listed off the places he could be and wasn't.

"Were else would he be!" knockout said concerned.

"What about the mountain behind base?" Ratchet suggested cleaning his tools, "There's a mountain?" Bee asked curiously as KO bolted out of the base and headed towards the mountain.

Soundwave had started sobbing in that time and his hands were grasping his blonde hair.

KO was fast so he made it part way up the mountain in no time but had to stop to catch his breath, the mountain was bigger than he thought and he couldn't see Soundwave so KO started to call out for him, "Soundwave!"

Soundwave couldn't hear anything over his sobs as he sat in the cave at the top of the mountain.

KO kept shouting as he climbed higher.

soundwave had heard knockout and had tried quieting his sobs hoping not to be heard.

But he was heard, it tore at KO's spark because it was his fault that Soundwave a crying. KO spotted the cave and headed straight for it.

Soundwave had gripped his hair so hard that a trickle of blood had slid down his face and stained his fingers red.

KO found him and saw the blood and became even more panicked. "Soundwave let go of your hair" KO demanded

Soundwave just whimpered and tightened his fists, making the blood run faster.

"Soundwave seriously stop, look I didn't mean it, okay I didn't mean what I said, okay please just stop hurting yourself" KO talked quickly gently trying to stop Soundwave.

"You said it...I heard you say it!" Soundwave sobs but releases his hair, his fingers crimson.

"I know, I know, I'm a stupid, stupid mech, I didn't mean it" KO said kneeling next to Soundwave.

Soundwave latched onto him in a heartbeat and covered his white shirt with red.

KO didn't care at that point, "You need to go to med bay please" KO begged.

Soundwave just shook his head and held on tighter.

"I won't leave you I promise, but you're bleeding, please?" He asked again, "I promise Soundwave"

"OK" soundwave muttered.

Later down in med bay.

Soundwave was sitting on the birth still clinging to knockout as ratchet tended to him.

KO held onto Soundwave not letting go, only moving when he was in Ratchet's way - not letting go though.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came.

Bee, who else did they expect?

soundwave didn't let go of knockout but did spare her a glance.

She sent a little smile his way before asking, "what happened?"

"He heard me" was knockouts reply.

"Figured, I meant with the blood" she said gesturing to the red in Soundwaves hair and on KO's shirt.

"He pulled his hair to tight" knockout replied.

"ah" Bee replied, "so you made up?" she pushed.

"I hope so" knockout said. Soundwave still hadn't said anything.

"right well, good luck with that" Bee said as she left the med bay.

ratchet declared him done and knockout took him back to his... well their room really.

"Soundwave I understand if you don't want to talk, but I need you to know that I'm very stupid and did not mean what I said" KO told him again sitting him down on the bed.

"I know" soundwave replied as he got comfy in his nest, yep you heard it it's his now.

"Good" KO said still standing.

Bottom of Form


	22. Chapter 22

**So, Natasha and I have decided to dedecate this story to our faverouit reviewer:** SparkySparkfire.

 **Chapter 22**

Suddenly Soundwaves feeler shot out and raped around knockouts arm, pulling him in too. KO landed next to Soundwave - slightly on top - with a blush starting to grow. The feeler moved from his arm to his waist, keeping him in place.

"well" KO said.

"Did you really expect me to let you leave?" Soundwave mumbles against the pillows.

"I suppose I should've have expected some sort of action" KO admitted.

"I blame you though" soundwave says with a blush.

"Blame me for what exactly?" KO asked.

"Making me so dependent on you" soundwave pouted.

"perhaps if you had your own nest or didn't always get hurt you wouldn't be" KO retorted, "by the way we should talk about a plan to keep you out of the med bay for those reasons"

"I like this nest and that's impossible" soundwave said as he rolled on top of knockout. KO blushed at the action, "Well it shouldn't be impossible" KO insisted...

"What do you suggest then" soundwave replied as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blush, he leaned in closer to see is he could make the blush go darker. It did deepen, KO started stuttering not being able to form words. Soundwave grinned, showing off his fangs as he did so. Top of Form

KO just continued to become redder, and really couldn't form words. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It opened and in came Wheeljack. Jackie wasn't looking up he had a data pad in his hand and was reading that

"Yo KO Ratchet has a message for you, uh he says that Soundwave is to stay off duty for a few days and that you're needed in the Med bay".

When Jackie looked up his mouth dropped open at the sight of the two.

"Tell ratchet that he's busy" soundwave says with a grin. Jackie quickly turned away and as he walked out the door he stuttered out

"Yeah sure no problem" 

_**Later ~**_

Ratchet was getting annoyed and sent bee and optimus to find soundwave and knockout.

"Why do we have to find them?" Bee complained as they walked down the halls.

"because I'm scared of ratchets wrenches" optimus said.

"Oh yeah! can't blame ya though, everyone is" Bee said as she put a bounce in every step she took.

"so, where are they?" optimus asks.

"I don't know, and honestly I don't care! the only reason I'm doing this is in fear of the wrenches" Bee admitted.

"then how are we gonna find them?" he asks again.

"Uh... usually I ask Soundwave to find people..." Bee mused, she thought for a moment, "Maybe the others know? they're in the training room, it wouldn't hurt to ask" Bee suggested. Just then Jackie walked around the corner still shocked from earlier.

"Oh Jackie, have you seen Soundwave or KO? Ratchet's getting annoyed and we need to find them, if we don't then he's gonna throw wrenches at everyone!" Bee rambled quickly.

"they were in Knockouts room earlier" Jackie said with a blush and hurried away. Bee looked at his running frame, a confused look on her face, "What was that about?" she asked Optimus.

"I have no idea, let's just go find them" optimus suggested.

"Yeah..." Bee agreed, they walked to the halls with all the quarters in it. Optimus opened the door for Bee and let her go first. But Bee didn't fully go in she paused at the door. Optimus looked over her head and froze. not expecting what he saw. Bee covered her eyes with her hands. Soundwave was still on top of knockout, but they definitely weren't talking anymore. Bee started pushing Optimus back, not removing her hand from her eyes. But Optimus was still frozen in place. She kept trying to push him out the door but she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough. Instead optimus just turns and walks out. Bee fell backwards from not being able to push him, due to her not knowing that he moved. Optimus helped her up and closed the door looking disturbed.

"Knock next time yes?" Bee asked also disturbed.

"Oh yeah" optimus says as he knocks on the door. they still had to get knockout. But nothing happened. So, Bee pounded her fist on the door. Soundwave opened the door and they could see Knockout leaning on his elbows to see them.

"Yeah so KO needs to go to the med bay" Bee said, looking anywhere but at the mechs.

"Why are you so red?" Soundwave asks.

"No reason" Bee said quickly, "KO has to go to the med bay like now... otherwise wrenches of doom will being flying" she added.

Knockout got off the birth and sashayed out the door. "see ya later Soundwave! no working!" he said as he went down the hall.

"Finally! no wrenches" Bee celebrated.

"I still wanna know why you're both red. you've either been making out or it's something else" soundwave says as he leans against the door.

"Nope" Bee answers and turns to scurry down the hall.

Soundwave looks to Optimus for an explanation.

But he didn't have one, he shrugged and ran after the retreating femme.

"Hey ratchet" Knockout says as he entered the med bay.

"There you are!" Ratchet said exasperated.

"sorry Ratchet, had to keep Soundwave from working" Knockout said with a blush.

"uh-huh" Ratchet said raising an eyebrow.

"what?" knockout asks.

"Nothing" Ratchet shrugged, they got to work on what Ratchet wanted help on.

 _ **later ~**_

Soundwave had given up on doing nothing and had got into the control room which was, thankfully, empty. Bee couldn't sleep so she was in the training room, it was 2 am in the morning. Soundwave was checking the cameras when he saw her, she was punching the punching bags rapidly. Suddenly the power when down. so, did Soundwave.

"What the...?" Bee asked noticing the power out. Optimus made his way to the control room and ran into the medics along the way.

"The power has completely gone out" Ratchet stated to Optimus as they all headed to the control room.

"Yes. we can see that. thank you ratchet" Knockout bites back.

"Calm down the both of you. let's just get this sorted out" Optimus ordered.


	23. Chapter 23

**90 pages of role-play! 410 to go T-T.** **Natasha and I have dedicated this story to our Best reviewer:** SparkySparkfire.

 **Chapter 23**

they got to the control room and found Soundwave.

"Oh primus" KO said as he checked Soundwave making sure he was okay. Soundwave just wouldn't wake up.

"It could be connected to the power-outage" Ratchet stated, "He's still breathing, just powered down, he is connected fully to the power so it is a possibility" KO added. "What caused this then?" Optimus asked turning to Ratchet.

"I have no idea" ratchet replied "I've never seen anything like this". Bee had wandered from the training room and through the halls, sticking close to the walls so she didn't trip or get lost. the lights came back on, but there were purple instead of white.

"Whoa" Bee whispered, "Trippy".

"what the hell?" Ratchet whispered.

"I believe we may have an intruder" Optimus stated, before KO could sass, he continued, "KO take Soundwave to the med bay, Ratchet look through the system, I'll get the team together" everyone spilt off to deal with their orders. half an hour later and optimus cot a com. "optimus I found the problem, it's a virus in the system" Ratchet reported.

"Who planted it?" Optimus answered.

"I don't know" Ratchet said back. Soon the team was assembled in the control room, minus KO and Soundwave of course - but Bee also wasn't there.

"uh. where's Bee?" Optimus asks.

"No one knows, she wasn't in her room" Arcee responded, "Knowing her she's off causing trouble" Smoke added.

"dammit. we need to find her" Optimus demanded. Everyone besides Ratchet went off to search the base for Bee. optimus found her in one of the halls. She was looking at the purple lights in confusion.

"we don't know why there purple" optimus said surprising Bee. She blinked a few times in surprised before looking at Optimus, "So you don't know what's going on then?" Bee questioned.

"no. but whatever is going on affected soundwave" optimus replied.

"What do you mean effected Soundwave?" She asked.

"He's out and we don't know what's wrong" optimus said.

"A virus? Soundwave mentioned something that if a virus got into the system he'd shut down" Bee remembered.

"Well that was ratchets theory. You doing OK?" Optimus asks.

"Yeah, I'm good" Bee responded.

"OK. Come on everyone's in the med bay" optimus guided her down the hall by the small of her back.

"Do we have a plan to figure things out?" She asked him as they walked.

"Not yet" optimus said.

"Damn" Bee replied. When they got to the med bay they saw that soundwave was half conscious.

"has he said anything that could help?" Bee asked as she walked over to Soundwave.

"Nope just incoherent mumbling" knockout replied.

"Damn" she cursed quietly.

"How you feeling Now?" Knockout asks softly.

"why do people keep asking? I'm good" Bee insisted quietly.

"Because you look frightened" knockout replied.

"I'm just worried, there's a virus from unknown sources and Soundwaves out cold" she admitted.

"Well... not quite out cold" knockout muttered.

"You know what I mean though" Bee pointed out.

"Yeah I know" knockout responded.

"Should we be looking through the base?" Arcee asked, "Yeah if we do have an intruder I'd personally escort him to the cells" Wheeljack said pounding his hands together.

"No... intruders...e-energon... please" soundwave managed. Ratchet and KO set to work getting Soundwave energon.

"Soundwave? Do you know what is going on?" Optimus asks gently. Soundwave tried to speak

"Maybe we should wait till he's got a bit more strength" Bee suggested placing her hand on Soundwaves shoulder, Soundwave shook his head. "Trojan virus... need... time... to... fix" soundwave told optimus "and... Knockout" he said as an afterthought.

"Hmm?" KO said as he gave the energon to Soundwave.

"He wants you" optimus chuckled and said to knockout.

"Yes, I can see that" KO said flatly " What is it Soundwave?" he asked.

"For primus sake knockout! He wants to frag you!" Ratchet hissed at him.

KO instantly became red in the face, "Thanks..." he said, he whispered something in Soundwaves ear that no one else could hear. "Alright, awkwardness aside, is there any actual danger or can we go to bed?" Bee asked.

"Go bumbles..." soundwave muttered looking at knockout still. At that everyone filed out of the med bay and went to go back to sleep. Well most tried but bee got cornered by optimus.

"Hey" Bee said.

"That's boring. Try again" optimus grinned as he said it.

"Huh?" Bee asked confused, "try what again?" she tilted her head looking up at him.

"Nothing I'm just messing with you" optimus said as he put his arm around her waist and guided her to his room.

"well you're nice" Bee said poking his side.

"Hey! You love me!" Optimus teased her as he opened the door.

"not wrong" she teased back, with a slight smirk.

"She admits it! Ha!" He says as he pulled her into his room. He turns and lock the door then pulls her into his arms.

Bee giggled at his actions, "Well, why wouldn't I admit it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm too cool not to love." Optimus said like he had to think about it.

"strain yourself coming up with that answer?" Bee teased.

"If I say yes, will you kiss it better?" He said with a grin.

Bee pursed her lips making it look like she was in thought, "perhaps..." she teased. He grinned and kissed her and she kissed back. Optimus pulled her onto the birth and... well... let's just say they made a lot of noise that night!

back in the new bay, soundwave was fully conscious and bugging knockout.

"Oh, will you stop?" KO whined.

"No! Not till you come closer!" Soundwave hissed. Knockout had been keeping purposely out of reach of Soundwaves feeler.

"Soundwave I know exactly what you want to do and you need to heal" KO insisted still out of range.

"Who said I wanted to do anythin'? Maybe I just wanna cuddle" soundwave says in his sweet southern drawl.

"Yes, because I would believe you. Soundwave you are devious, and you know how to get what you want" KO replied.

"Ha-ha! Success!" He suddenly shouts.

KO had accidentally wandered too close and Soundwaves feeler had been able to get a hold of him. Soundwave dragged a struggling knockout onto the medical birth with him. "If it's any consolation, the virus is gone" soundwave says as he cuddled knockout like a teddy bear.

"well that helps a little," KO confessed.

"Mhmm" soundwave mumbles against knockouts neck, his fangs scrapping slightly.

KO turned slightly red but held Soundwave back.

Soundwave pouted and gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"What are the eyes for?" KO asked unsure.

"Your being mean" soundwave muttered and tried to pull knockout closer, tried being the appropriate word.

"No, I'm being your doctor" KO pulled back, "I would love to but you need rest".

"I had plenty of rest while I was out" soundwave says as he tried again to pull KO closer.

"Soundwave don't fight me on this" KO warned still not letting Soundwave pull him closer.

Soundwave glared at him and got up off the birth.

"No Soundwave get your aft back on that berth!" KO reprimanded.

"Go frag yourself!" Soundwave hisses "if nothin's happening, I'm going back to work" he says as he leaves the med bay.

"No, you're supposed to be off duty for a while, Ratchet said so and I'm saying so now" KO says as he walks after Soundwave.

Soundwaves feeler, which was still out mind you, looked as though it was ready to attack him, which it probably was.

But KO didn't notice, "Listen Soundwave, your health comes first and it's not like I'm rejecting you or anything!" KO insisted.

"When have I ever listened to a medic before?" Soundwave replied harshly.

"That's the problem Soundwave! You never take care of yourself and then run yourself into the ground!" KO replied just as harshly, "How about you stop hurting yourself and take care of yourself for once by listening to me?".

"How would you know? You deal with the dead knockout, that's not a medic, that's a coroner" soundwave snapped at him.

"You know why? Because on the Nemesis not many are aloud medical treatment and someone has to deal with the dead! I see when I am no longer wanted, goodnight Soundwave" KO blew up then promptly walked away from the mech back to the med bay. Soundwaves turns and storms into the control room, where bee finds him the next day.

"Heya Soundwave" Bee greeted not noticing his mood. Soundwave spared her a glance.

"Okay somethings wrong, what's up?" She asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"Nothing worth mentioning, just me being an aft" soundwave replied quietly.

"Who are you being an aft to then?" Bee asked.

"Knockout" soundwave muttered sadly.

"Why...?" she pushed.

"I was angry" he says.

"Why were you angry?" she kept pushing.

"Because I get angry when I'm bored" he replied.

"right, and you're not giving me the whole story, why?" Bee asked.

"Because" he answers.

"Welp, if you're not gonna talk to me, I'll go talk to KO" Bee threatened trying to get a response from Soundwave.

"Sure. Be my guest, he'll give you an answer" soundwave mumbles.

"Okay" Bee said a little disappointed, she was hoping for more of a reaction from him. She shrugged it off and headed to the med bay to find KO. Knockout was restocking the energon when she found him.

"Heya KO" she greeted.

"Hi bumblebee" knockout replied.

"So, what's up?" she asked, lending a hand with the energon.

"What are you planning?" He responded.

"To find out what happened between you and Soundwave, because he isn't giving me answers..." Bee admitted.

"And you expected me to?" Knockout asks with a raised eyebrow?

"I was kinda hoping" she said with an innocent smile.

"Nothing happened. Soundwave just throws temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way and resorts to nasty comments" knockout replied "at least he doesn't get physical with them" he said as an afterthought. Bee understood what he was saying, "So are you mad at him or just letting him blow off steam?" she asked passing KO an energon cube.

"Both" knockout replied calmly. Bee let out a breath of air, she didn't know how to help at this point.

"I won't worry about it. He did this with Megatron too" knockout assured her.

"Comforting" Bee said sarcastically.

"At least he hasn't directed one at you yet" knockout replied "this is the first time it's my fault though" he said.

"How's it your fault?" she asked curiously.

"Should have known not to say no with that Mech, considering him being in the med bay and all" knockout answered.

"What does him being in the med bay have to do with anything, sorry I'm asking so many questions but you're giving vague answers" Bee said.

"Soundwave hate the med bay with a passion, he normally has to be dead, dying or out cold to go in" knockout said with a laugh.

"Can't blame him, that's basically me, the other reason would be the wrenches of doom" Bee said laughing along.

"Got to admit they are a good idea" knockout said thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare start throwing wrenches!" Bee shouted at him, "It's bad enough Ratch does it but he has excellent aim"

"Hey! I have great aim too!" Knockout replied offended.

"Not Ratchet good" she declared.

"Good point" knockout laughed. In the control room soundwave was watching them talk.

"I make a lot of good points in between my craziness" Bee remarked with a laugh.

"Hey! There's plenty of sense in non-sense if you wish to look for it!" Knockout said.

"Exactly! oh I'm using that in the future" Bee agreed.

"It's a great quote! And mine so remember that" knockout replied.

"I'll be sure to quote you straight after I use it then" Bee remarked.

"Deal" knockout agreed.

"Awesome!" Bee chirped as she stocked the last cube of energon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Would you believe that I met someone that read this? I feel really happy about that.**

 **Chapter 24**

"Soundwave said that I wasn't a real medic because I used to deal with mostly dead patients. He said I was a coroner, not a medic" Knockout finally explained to Bee.

"KO you're a real great medic, it's not your fault as to who your patients are. And if I get a ding or something I don't want Ratchet to know about, you're the first medic in line!" Bee said to KO, "Plus Ratchet been loving the extra hand, he would get us to help but we don't know a thing about being a medic" Bee joked hoping to cheer up KO.

"Yeah but still... I'm not most people's last choice let alone their first" Knockout sighed.

"What do you mean KO?" Bee asked not fully understanding what he had said.

"I'm better at taking things apart then putting them back together" Knockout admitted.

"Well its lucky then that Ratchets better at putting them together then taking apart" Bee said, "You have your strength and your weakness, don't let it get you down" Bee comforted.

"Thanks bee. You should get going, I think you've been in here long enough" Knockout said as he shooed her out the door.

"Your welcome, and rude!" Bee said as she was shooed out with a laugh. Soundwave had stopped watching when Knockout told bee what he had said. He felt like such an aft for it too. Bee decided to head back to the control room. Soundwave wasn't paying attention to anything but his work so he didn't hear the door open or close.

"Heya, again" Bee greeted sitting in the same chair as before. Soundwave jumped a foot off the ground at the noise.

"Woah! dude you alright?" Bee asked concerned.

"Aside from a mild heart attack, I'm fine" Soundwave lies.

"That's a lie" Bee pointed out.

"I hate you" Soundwave dead panned.

"That is also a lie" Bee smiled.

"What do you want?" Soundwave turns to ask.

"To see if you're okay" She replied.

"I'm fine!" Soundwave whined. Bee gave him a look saying, 'I don't believe it'. "Really? you're fine yep, I'll believe you when you don't spy on other conversations" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Soundwave says looking confused.

"You were listening in on me and KO in the med bay not long ago" Bee stated, she raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you?"

"Not really" Soundwave says as he returned to work.

"lie" Bee declared, pointing a finger at him.

"OK fine I was listening. Happy now?" Soundwave snapped at her.

"Yes" Bee said cautiously, his snapping scared her a little. Soundwave took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Maybe you and KO should talk. or is it too soon?" She suggested quietly.

"I'll talk later, I'm just twitchy after the virus" Soundwave admitted.

"Alright. So, do you know who planted the virus?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, not" Soundwave replied.

"Damn! Well you'll figure it out!" Bee beamed, "Could there be any possibility that it was MECH or the cons?" she asked.

"MECH maybe but not the cons" Soundwave answered.

"hmm..." Bee hummed.

Two days went by and Soundwave and Knockout still hadn't talked to each other and Bee was getting annoyed.

"Alright that's it!" Bee shouted as she entered the control room where Soundwave was sitting at his computer, "You and KO have to talk, it's been days, the virus has run its course and you no longer need to cool down!" she said as she pushed him away from the computer, "You are going to talk"

"Hey! No! Stop!" Soundwave struggled as she pushed him down the hall.

"Don't you dare tell me to stop!" she hissed, "You are talking this out"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Soundwave kept repeating as she pushed him into the med bay.

"Stop telling me no!" she hissed, "KO get your aft out here now!" she shouted. Soundwave watched in horror as the new bay doors opened and Knockout stepped out.

"What are you shouting for...?" KO trailed off at the end when he saw Soundwave, he turned to Bee and said "No". He went to turn away but Bee started shouting again, "Nuh-uh get back here! you two are fragging talking!" Soundwave gave her a mild glare, just enough to know his wasn't happy but not enough to give her nightmares.

"Don't you glare at me Soundwave!" she yelled, sending her own glare. "Sit your afts down and talk or I send you to a mountain" she said. Soundwave Sat down and waited. Then he got up again and walked to the ground bridge.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bee questioned.

"To a mountain" was Soundwaves reply.

"You know I implied the mountain you sent Optimus and me, right?" she questioned, "And if you're going so is KO"

"Sure" Soundwave said and opened the ground bridge. He walked through not bothering to see if Knockout came too. But he went, if only because Bee pushed him in. When the ground bridge closed behind them Soundwave started walking away.

"Soundwave, we may as well talk" KO said defeated, "otherwise that femme will kill us later" Soundwave sighed and sat down waiting for Knockout to join him. KO did join him. Soundwave didn't want to start but he knew he had to. "I'm sorry" was all he said though.

"I know" KO said.

"I didn't mean it either. You're a great medic, really" Soundwave says.

"I suppose we dragged this out a little too much, I forgive you" KO replied. Soundwave stayed silent for the moment. KO did too.

"I'm fragging cold" soundwave hissed and got up, he held his hand out to knockout to grab. KO grabbed his hand and Soundwave pulled him off the ground. Soundwave led them to the cave with the pillows and pressed the red button so the vines fell across the opening.

"I suppose we aren't calling for a bridge back anytime soon?" KO questioned.

"Do you want to?" Soundwave asks as he tilted his head.

"Was just asking" KO defended putting his hands up in surrender.

"So was I" Soundwave says with a smirk. KO nodded a little and smirked back.

"So, what you wanna do now?" Soundwave asks.

"Don't know, you?" KO asked. Soundwave gave a devious smirk and crawled over to knockout slowly. KO sat there and watched Soundwave with a smile. Soundwave crawled onto knockout and grinned at him with his fangs. They then kissed and the rest is up to the readers imagination.

Later at base~

Optimus sat in the rafters like a creeper watching the bots with their human wards. Raf and Bee were playing with the RC cars, Jack and Arcee were talking and Bulkhead and Miko were wrestling. optimus was also throwing frozen peas at ratchet, of course ratchet couldn't see who was doing it so he couldn't retaliate. Bee was the only one who knew he was up there, it was her hiding spot after all so she knew. She would snicker every time Ratchet turned to see who could be throwing the peas but everyone was occupied and didn't notice. when Optimus throw another pea, it bounced off and hit Miko in the face. Making her loose the wrestling match. "No fair!" Miko shouted as Bulk pinned her, "Something hit me in the face I call do-over"

Optimus was smirking from his spot. Bee was trying to hide her laugh behind her hand while the others were just confused, staring at the frozen pea on the ground.

"Is that a pea?" Bulkhead asks.

"Yep" Miko said, she picked it up and looked around the room, "Who made me loose the match? Speak now" she demanded loudly. Suddenly a pea hit Arcee in the forehead. Everyone froze at the glare that came onto Arcee's face, even Optimus hesitated but he continued smirking, Bee tried really hard not to laugh. The next one hit Jack.

"Okay where are these coming from?" Ratchet seethed, he had his hand on his wrench ready to throw. Optimus was in the shadows so even if they looked up they won't see him. His next pea got Raf in the glasses. At least it didn't break the glasses but it certainly surprised the boy, Bee didn't want to give Optimus away but she glared at him, letting him know not to mess with Raf. Bulkhead got the next one on his nose. Bee nodded a little glad that Optimus had gotten the message, and laughed slightly. Smoke opened his mouth at the wrong time and got one there. It was just sitting on his tongue and that's what finally got Bee to laugh out loud. Of course, Jackie gets hit in the eye. After that Jackie had his katana out ready to slice the peas that came his way. Of course, a barrage of peas came at him then. Bee was laughing full on at the sight. Optimus kept chucking peas at Jackie until he got Smoke again.

"Alright this has to stop! Who is doing this?" Ratchet asked, "And Bee it's not that funny"

He gets Ratchet with the peas next.

"Oh, come on!" Ratchet shouted before shouting a string of curses.

Jack and Miko got them again next. They tried to avoid them but it didn't work. He got Arcee next. Until he ran out of peas "scrap!" He muttered.

"Alright so its stopped..." Arcee said slowly, "Does that mean it stopped completely or for now?" Smoke questioned. Optimus had run out of peas "Primus damn it!" Optimus mumbles angrily.

"Maybe" Bee shrugged. Optimus quietly got down from the rafters and got behind the group. "What's going on?" He asks. Bee gave him a little smirk, while the others explained what had happened.

"Peas? Really?" Optimus asks fake surprised. Everyone nodded at what Optimus had said buying his 'surprise'. "At least they were frozen so they didn't make too much of a mess" Ratchet stated, "Yeah but that made them hurt more!" Miko said loudly.

"Speaking of messes. We're are Knockout and Soundwave?" Optimus asks. Bee's eyes widened as she realised she completely forgot that she left them on the mountain. Optimus saw the movement. "Bee? What did you do?" Optimus asks.

"Well..." she drawled out stalling.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO" Optimus demands.

"They weren't talking to each other for two days so I put them on a mountain ad forgot about it" She admitted quickly.

"Ratchet open a bridge" Optimus said. Ratchet did. Soundwave was asleep when the bridge opened but knockout didn't wake him up, just picked him up and stepped through.

"So, what'd we miss?" KO asked when he made it through.

"Frozen peas" was Optimus's reply. KO didn't question it and just went to his room to put Soundwave to bed. However, he ended up slipping on some peas and stirring up Soundwave. Bee laughed quietly at the sight.

"Whatzhappining?" Soundwave asks sleepily.

"Nothing just go to sleep" KO said as he walked carefully to the doors, actually making it this time.

"Mhmm I don't wanna" soundwave whined cutely. KO made it to their bedroom quickly, leaving Optimus to tell off Bee. "Aww you're cute but go to sleep" KO said.

"Nooooooo~" soundwave whines.

"Yesssss~" KO imitated back.

"But I wanna sing~" Soundwave giggles.

"And this is why you need sleep, so do it by yourself or I'll induce stasis" KO said.

"Nooooooo!" Soundwave said as he tried to crawl away. But he didn't get a chance to as KO induced stasis, making Soundwave fall limp on the bed. Two months later and things had run smoothly. There had been no sightings of MECH or the cons. It led to smoother operations in the base but also led to some bots becoming paranoid. That's why Bee spent most of her alone time in the training room punching the bag. Or with Optimus forgetting all about it in a birth.

Bee was outside hanging with Raf when Agent Fowler pulled up in one of the black cars. The two didn't pay attention to his arrival until they heard him arguing with a teenage girl.

"Who's that?" Asks Optimus.

"I don't know" Bee replied, a little surprised, she didn't know that Optimus had joined them. They listened to the argument trying to get a name or something. "But Fowler it isn't a dumb move! We have MECH's location, lets strike now!" the girl insisted.

"Imma guess that Agent Rogers" Everything looked at Soundwave weirdly "what? I hacked the file!" He replied.

"What?" Bee asked quietly, "Yeah, that shouldn't be possible for her to be an agent, she's too young" Raf stated.

"Youngest ever if the file was right, but her first name is Madelyn" Soundwave said as Fowler and 'Agent Rogers' walked in.

"I'm telling you, Fowler. This is a good plan id just need a team! It's about time that Silas was put away!" Madelyn pressed.


	25. Chapter 25

**So, the funniest thing happened to me. I was in chemistry and had to connect my laptop to my phone and my hotspot is named Soundwave. So, I turned it on and a guy in my class stood up and yelled "Who's the Decepticon! Show yourself imposter!" and he was wearing an autobot tee so the whole class ended up laughing for twenty minutes when my teacher who was beside me stood up with me and yelled "You're the imposter here!" and kicked him out of the class for the day.**

 **Chapter 25**

"Who?" Soundwave and Knockout ask having never heard of him before. Madelyn turned her attention from arguing with Fowler to the 'people' that asked that question

"Silas, leader of the terrorist organisation MECH" she explained nicely with a smile before rounding back on Fowler and arguing her point further. Fowler didn't want to send Madelyn on this dangerous mission and was arguing against it.

"Introductions Fowler?" Ratchet asks as he picked up a wrench.

"In a minute" Fowler said, "Madelyn no! you're not going on this mission"

"I say let her. She wants to do it, if she dies it's her fault. She also seems skilled enough form her field reports and skill assessments" Soundwave told Fowler just to stop the argument.

"Thank you" Madelyn said pointing at him, she paused for a moment, "I think" she mumbled.

"You think?" Soundwave says sarcastically.

"yeah..." she said slowly, "Fowler come on! I can do this mission" she pressed. Fowler turned on Soundwave, "Stop helping her! she has enough of a death wish without you supporting her!" Fowler then turned to Madelyn, "Do not think about doing that mission or you're grounded" he said pointedly with a hard look.

"Well that's not fair I already thought about it" she said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well why don't we go with her then?" Soundwave says and Bee smacks him in the back of the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Soundwave demands.

"Because that's dumb! Fowler obviously doesn't want her to go" Bee explained. "Wait how can you ground her? Aren't you her SO?" Raf asked.

"Then he'd tie her up and lock her away until she changed her mind, but he's not going to do that because the idea has merit" soundwave hissed. "Technically I'm more like a nanny" Fowler replied.

"You're an uncle and a guardian not a fucking nanny" Madelyn deadpanned to Fowler then she turned to Soundwave, "Please don't give him any ideas cause he will go through with it" she begged.

"Honey, I'm telepathic. I know what he's thinking before he thinks it. And stop thinking about my sister that way! You're dating Arcee!" Soundwave replied. The last bit was directed at smoke for thinking about bee.

Smoke backed out of the room quickly, he was glad that Arcee wasn't around. "You're actually thinking about that?" Madelyn turned to Fowler with a glare that he flinched at a little bit.

"Thinking about it and approving it in his head sweetheart" soundwave chuckled. Madelyn took a cautious step away from Fowler. "I don't trust you" Madelyn stated, directing it directly at Fowler. Fowler gave Soundwave a glare, "Why are you taking his word for it?" he asked.

"Because she knows it's true. And no, I didn't read her mind to know that. I just looked at her face" Soundwave says as he leaned back against Knockouts chest.

"He's not wrong" she whispered, "Also you wouldn't be able to read my mind" she laughed off.

"I know but I really don't care if I can't" Soundwave says "I get all me blackmail from the security cameras. Speaking of which, Bee did you know that smokescreen is stalking you now?" He asks as he pushed Knockout further back on the desk he's sitting on, so he could sit between his legs.

"Little glitch" Bee cursed quietly.

"He does what?!" Optimus hissed. He was infuriated that smoke does something like this.

"Okay let's go for a walk" Bee suggested calmly, she turned to Madelyn before pushing Optimus away to say, "Nice to meet you", then they left.

Now that they're gone, I still say that we go with you on this mission!" Soundwave said.

"See Fowler I have a team now!" Madelyn beamed hoping that she was wearing down her uncle's resolve.

"We won't stop until you say yes now" Soundwave added. Madelyn nodded and pointed at him with a grin before morphing her face into a pout and puppy dog eyes that always worked on her uncle. Soundwave did his adorable puppy dog head tilt thing too. Fowler uncrossed his arms and his face soften. He opened his mouth and said,

"NO" before walking off.

"Dammit! I'm so bored!" Soundwave whined to knockout and Madelyn.

"How are you bored already? We only just lost the fight!" Madelyn asked, she was frustrated that she couldn't get the importance of the mission across to her uncle.

"He joined the fight because he was bored" Ratchet replied.

"Oh..." Madelyn understood, she stood for a moment before hitting herself in the head, "I'm so dumb, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are" she said to the three mechs still in the room.

"I'm Ratchet, the red head is Knockout and the one that's trying to kill the teddy bear is Soundwave" Ratchet replied. No one had any idea where Soundwave got the bear, but they didn't want to ask.

"Nice to meet you" she said, she found the names odd, but she grew up on army bases and nicknames instead of actual names were usual. The others took the confused look as just confusion for the teddy bear. Soundwave went from killing the teddy to biting knockouts neck in a nanoklick. Biting hard enough to draw out energon, which, of course, he drank not caring that the new girl seemed freaked out.

"What the fuck?" she asked wide eyed, she took a few steps back quickly.

"Soundwave!" Ratchet yelled. Not that Soundwave listened, he was 'snacking' on Knockout as he yelped in surprise.

"Soundwave, detach now or else what we had planned won't happen" KO threatened him, KO could see how freaked out Madelyn was.

Soundwave pulled his fangs out of Knockout with a pout but a thin stream of energon dribbled down his chin.

"Yeah, this is possibly the first time I'm glad that I have training" the girl stated as she turned to leave. Suddenly the alarms started blasting as bee and optimus skidded around the corner.

"What's going on?" Bee asked as she slipped from the skid.

"How should I know?! Wait... don't answer that!" Soundwave says as he checked the security cameras as, speak later f the devil, they showed M.E.C.H.

"Wait is that Silas? Here?" Madelyn asked as she moved closer to the screen showing the activity.

"The creepy blonde dude?" Soundwave asks.

"Yes, that's him" Madelyn said her gaze hardening.

"Hey prime? What's the plan?" Knockout asks.

"Gather the other bots if they are here then we need to be ready for a fight" he said as he grabbed his gun and loaded it. Madelyn had snuck away while they had talked of a plan. She was going to look at the situation and report back, she was hoping to get somewhere high to get a view point of MECH.

"Where's the new girl?" Soundwave asks. Bee looked around before realising that Madelyn had slipped past without them noticing,

"Oh scrap" she cursed quietly. "Didn't Fowler want her to stay away from MECH?" Optimus asked.

"Yep" soundwave says cheerfully.

"Scrap" they all /except Soundwave/ cursed. Madelyn had found a high view point and was watching and listening to MECH's plans. Soundwave appeared beside her and sat down quietly. She didn't flinch or acknowledge that he was there, but she knew. Her eyesight was trained on Silas and MECH but even with her advanced hearing she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"there talking about how to get inside" Soundwave whispered to her.

"Mm" She hummed back, "I thought as much but I need to know their plan to get back to Fowler" she whispered.

"They want our energon to make more powerful weapons" he said with a frown.

"What's energon?" she whispered back.

"Very powerful liquid that knockout and I feed on. It goes directly into our blood and acts like food or us" Soundwave replied.

"Right" she whispered, "We can get that info back to Fowler, but we need to know how they plan to get in, can you hear?" Madelyn asked. He nodded. "They want it to use the tunnels under the base" he replied.

"Oh! I know them!" Madelyn said a little bit louder then she should have.

"Sh!" Soundwave hissed.

"Shit" she cursed quietly, no one from MECH had heard her luckily. "Alright, I'll go watch the tunnel entrance from within the base, you go let Fowler and your team know" Madelyn said moving before Soundwave could stop her. Soundwave informed the others and then disappeared into the control room. Madelyn had made it to the tunnels and flicked on her communicator to change into what she dubbed her spy outfit. Soundwave had found her on his internal screens and was diverting all the power to the lock down systems. Madelyn bought up a screen on her communicator and hacked into the comms, so she could hear what was going on.

"Soundwave shut it down!" Optimus demands  
"I've got no power to the controls!" Soundwave replied  
"plug in and do it manually!" Optimus demands again  
"I'll drain myself! My feeler can't sustain the flow of energy!" Soundwave snapped  
"SOUNDWAVE!" Optimus yells  
"FINE!" Soundwave shouts back.

"Jeez" Madelyn said to herself quietly, "Hey guys I hear movement down here, most likely MECH" she said into the comms.

suddenly all the bulkheads between Madelyn and M.E.C.H lock themselves and the M.E.C.H agents were forced to retreat as water started to full the tunnels.

"Well that works" Madelyn said to herself. After M.E.C.H had left, and Fowler told optimus to keep an eye on Madelyn was when bee and knockout realized that soundwave wasn't there.

"Scrap!" they cursed in sync and ran off to the control room. Soundwave had collapsed against the control panel and slid to the ground. His feeler was still plugged in and it and the socket was smoking. Bee and KO tried to remove the feeler, but it burnt them at the touch, Madelyn came in as she had followed them and quickly removed it her hand becoming burnt. With KO's help they laid him out away from the console. Soundwave had fried his systems and burned the energon out of his veins. He was so close to off lined it wasn't funny.

"Does he need, uh... energon?" Madelyn asked quickly.

"I don't wanna know how you know that but yes" knockout says as he connected him to an energon IV.

"He talked about it while we were watching MECH" she said as she reset the computer systems and cooled them down.

"Huh" Knockout muttered as he wiped Soundwaves head with a wet cloth.

"Yep" she said as she typed a few things to get the systems running.

"Ow!" Soundwave moans as he opened his eyes that where glowing a vivid purple.

"Sick eyes" Madelyn mumbled.

"I feel like I just got hit by the nemesis" Soundwave muttered without thinking.

"Well you didn't" KO said, "Yeah dude. Your systems shut down after initiating the lock down, your feeler was still in the system and we almost burnt our hands trying to get it out" Bee explained.

"That would explain the pain in my feeler" Soundwave commented as he held onto Knockouts arm.

"We are fortunate that Madelyn followed us, she was able to get it out when we couldn't" KO said placing his hand on Soundwave's.

"Thanks" Soundwave mumbles sleepily.

"Perhaps he should go and get some sleep" Madelyn suggested as the computers lit up, she was still typing away.

"I totally will when smoke and Arcee stop going at it. Please don't change anything on there by the way" Soundwave says to Madelyn.

"Oh, I'm not! Don't worry there's nothing to change this base has the most enhanced system I've seen" she said ignoring the first part of the sentence.

"Thank! I'm proud of it!" Soundwave says with a grin.

"You should be" she replied. Soundwave turned to Knockout "I can't get up but I'm really cold" he says with is puppy dog eyes and head tilt. So, KO threw a blanket at his face making the girl and the femme laugh.

"Awesome!" Soundwave says as he smuggled into it.

"right well have fun with that" Madelyn said as she got up to leave.

"Bumblebee? Optimus is looking for you" soundwave says out of the blue when Madelyn was about to leave. Confusing her because there was no way to know that without using the coms or computer, and he did neither. She was going to question it but thought better of it. Fowler had warned her that this team was unlike every other soldier or agent she had been around, and Fowler had said that he would explain things in time, so she kept walking. "Okay, where is he?" Bee asked.

"Third floor, seventh corridor and half way down it" soundwave replied freaking Madelyn out more. Madelyn left the room completely without the others taking notice, one thought on her mind, 'what the fuck sort of team is this?'. Bee had made her way to the 3rd floor and was walking towards the 7th corridor

"Bee!" Optimus shouts and grabs her around the waist. Bee yelped at the sudden action but giggled afterwards. "What's up? Soundwave said you were looking for me"

"Just making sure you are OK" he said.

three weeks later and Madelyn was getting very suspicious about this so called 'team'. Fowler had left to deal with an emergency and he had been gone for a week so far. Fowler hadn't explained anything like he said he would. Optimus had been assigned her guardian and that had made her even more suspicious, but she had kept quiet for the week till she couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out what was going on. Soundwave was in the control room with Bee, Optimus and Knockout when he caught her sneaking around on his internal screens. He let her go wondering what she was doing so he watched. She wasn't so much sneaking more like she wanted to get to the med bay to talk to Ratchet before anyone stopped her. Ratchet was cleaning when she came in.

"Hey Ratchet" she said smiling.

"What do you want?" He asks suspiciously.

"No need to be suspicious, I was gonna come right out and ask. What is this team? Fowler said that he would explain things, but he hasn't, and he's using the emergency as an excuse not to tell me" she said/asked.

"You should ask optimus or soundwave. Their more likely to tell you" ratchet replied.

"Yeah but they're probably busy, I saw them in the control room like 2 minutes ago" Madelyn sort of whined.

"Probably just talking" Ratchet replied. Madelyn glared slightly at the back of his head, 'he's such an ass' she thought. "Fine I'll go ask them and be a bother to them" she sided as she walked away.

"We have incoming!" Soundwave shouted as optimus stashed the papers they were looking at and the doors opened. Madelyn had heard the shout from outside the door and it just added to her confusion. "I'm interrupting something aren't I? If I am I yelling at Ratchet" she asked/stated as she crossed her arms.

They just laughed "No but we thought you were Fowler for a second. We were reading some confidential information. don't tell him we did that" optimus said.

"Secrets safe with me, and Fowler isn't gonna be back for like another week at least" Madelyn said.

"So, what's up?" Soundwave asks.

"What's this team? Fowler said he was going to explain things, but he didn't and Ratchets being an ass so can someone fill me in?" she asked.

"Sure. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Or sentient living robotic beings, mostly originating from the planet of Cybertron, which to humans means they're robotic aliens from another world." Soundwave replied  
"SOUNDWAVE! WE ARE NOT MEANT TO SAY ANYTHING!" Optimus yells.

"So you're aliens, cool! It actually makes a lot more sense" Madelyn mused unaffected by the news, she had seen and heard weirder.

"Now that that's done and dusted, someone please put a leash on smoke and Arcee?" He said to optimus.

"Don't change the subject Soundwave" Optimus said frustrated,

"Damn" he muttered.

"You weren't meant to find out Madelyn" Optimus said, "what Soundwave failed to mention is that our race is spilt apart by a civil war that has been raging on for eons. We the Autobots fight for peace and freedom while our enemies the Decepticon's fight to bring Earth and Cybertron under the rule of their leader Megatron. If Megatron finds out you know of us, then you are in danger" he explained. Madelyn took a minute to process what he had said before saying, "Now I know why I have a guardian, and why Fowler didn't want to tell me... but know I can take care of myself"

"And she has you" Soundwave says. Optimus gave an unimpressed look to Soundwave while Madelyn nodded, agreeing with his point.

"What did you expect me to do? I'm still a con I just don't like their leader!" Soundwave defends. Madelyn raised an eyebrow at his statement. 'he's a con? but he's somewhat nice' Madelyn thought to herself.

"And to be far, knockout, Starscream and I tried to kill megaton so many times it's not funny. That guy just doesn't die!" Soundwave complained.

"Right well thank you for telling me" Madelyn said as she turned to go call Fowler.


	26. Chapter 26

**In this chapter we introduce our OC's. Sirena, a Decepticon Prime and sister of Optimus. She is currently the highest ranking Cybertronian left. And Shadow. The Queen of the race and ties with Sirena on rank. She is an old friend of Optimus's and Like the sibling's sister. As always, this is desiccated to** SparkySparkfire. **This is also me trying to get my word count up but hey! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26**

Suddenly the computer showed a starship entering the atmosphere.

"Woah that ships coming in way too fast" Bee said as she looked at the computer.

"We better go check that out" Soundwave says as they watch the ship crash.

"You think?" Bee asked sarcastically, Optimus gave the order and together Bee, Optimus, Soundwave and Madelyn went through the ground bridge to the sight of the crash. Madelyn was allowed to go if she listened to what Optimus said.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Was the first thing they heard.

"Well what were you doing near the controls then?" a femme asked another, her hands on her hips.

"We were falling outta the sky! What did you want me to do? Runaway screaming?!" The other replied to the first in a Texan accent.

"Not touch the controls! We had an agreement" the second to speak sassed back in a posh basically British accent.

"Well I'm sorry miss high and mighty!" The southerner snapped back.

"Don't start with me" she warned, they kept bickering without noticing the appearance of the others.

"Bite me!" The first hissed.

"Original it's only the millionth time you've used that during our journey" the second sassed back.

"Go frag yourself!" The southerner shouts at she threw a rock at the Brit. the Brit ducked quickly when she saw the flying object. the rock flew past and hit Soundwave.

"Hey! Watch where you throw that thing Prime!" Soundwave hissed. The Brit quickly stood up and looked at the new group of people in surprise, she had not noticed them there. She had a confused look on her face as to how the man possibly knew that the southerner was a Prime.

"Frag off Wavey!" The southerner shouts back.

"Wavey?" the Brit muttered quietly, she was wary of the newcomers while keeping an eye on the femme Prime.

"Aw! You missed me!" Soundwave teased the southerner.

"What is going on?" Bee quietly asked Optimus.

"I have no idea" Optimus muttered back. The southerner was getting so worked up she went to tackle Soundwave, but the brit took her down and sat on her back first.

"Shadow. I swear to primus if you don't get off me..." the southerner threatens.

"Not happening Sirena" The Brit, 'Shadow', said not moving, "You're gonna hurt someone and I'd much rather that it was me"

"OK then" Sirens said as she bent her legs back and wrapped then around shadows neck and flipped her off. She landed not far from the bots, from the ground she mumbled, "Should've seen that coming"

"You shouldn't sit on a Prime, shadow. It can be considered treason" Sirena tells her as she walks over. Shadow mumbled some things under her breath as she picked herself up from the ground, "Treason to the cons perhaps or even if we had a Council or royal court... but we have neither" she replied.

"Technically we have a Council but optimus went MIA years ago so..." Sirena says as she hugs Soundwave.

"Optimus wasn't officially on the court before the war reached its peak" Shadow pointed out.

"When the rest of the court and council was killed by Megatron, he got promoted" Sirena explained.

"Yeah I was there remember?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah..." Sirena said looking at the ground. "I remember. You shot my mother's murderer" she said as tears fell.

"Yeah I did" Shadow said quietly. Soundwave hugged Sirena and then turned back to Knockout. Sirena hugged Shadow "thank you" she whispered.

"you're welcome" Shadow whispered back as she gave a little hug.

"So, where are we?" Sirena asks.

"And what are we?" Shadow asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Sirena finished.

"Good questions" Shadow said.

"Now somebody please answer" Sirena demanded. Shadow gasped, "you said please, oh I'm so proud" she said hand on spark. Sirena slapped her.

"I expected something worse, still proud" Shadow said as she recovered and went to hit Sirena back. "Okay so that's nice and all but I think a better question would be who are you?" Bee spoke up.

"I'm Sirena Prime, Member of the Royal Court and high seat of the Cybertronian Council and Decepticon, not that it means much anymore, any of it really. And this is Shadow, partner in crime and slightly freaking me out" Sirena replied.

"Thanks" Shadow whispered, she hated when people knew her real title. the others *cough* *cough* Bee, were surprised by the news.

"You know I still out rank you right?" Sirena whispered to Shadow.

"Not if I were to be queen" Shadow pointed out quietly, "I would've had final say in every decision"...

"Not exactly... the queen still had to listen to the Primes, though it's not like I could say no to you anyway. You're like my sister" Sirena says. "So, who are you guys?" She asks the group.

"Is it strange that they're standing right there and even I couldn't hear what they said?" Madelyn asked.

"that's rude" Sirena says "Now who the pit are you?"

"Do we tell them?" Bee asked Optimus quietly, "I mean she just said that they were cons".

"Oh, Sirena is a con, I'm an Autobot" Shadow spoke up and it earnt her a slap to the back of the head from said con.

"And what would happen if they were cons ya moron!" Sirena scolds Shadow.

"Good point" Shadow grimaced, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry. Continue." Sirena tells the group.

"Well uh you obviously know Soundwave" Bee gestured to said bot.

"We went to school together. Top 2 tied" Sirena replied.

"Every bot knows Soundwave, and they know him to be Decepticon, so the question stands who are you?" Shadow said very wary, she just revealed that she was Autobot, yet they weren't aggressive in any way.

"This is knockout, another Decepticon" Soundwave says.

"I want to go back to the ship" Shadow whispered to Sirena, there were now three cons and the others were not speaking up, so she couldn't tell if they were friendly or not.

"To be fair we're autobots" Optimus said.

"Oh, thank primus!" Shadow exclaimed.

"This is Bumblebee and I am Optimus Prime" he said, and Sirena stared at him wide eyed.

Sirena sort of froze. Shadow was unaware as to why, Sirena never told her everything. Shadow pushed Sirena till she snapped out of it.

"is this a joke?!" Sirena hissed as a feeler shot out and wrapped around Shadows wrist as a form of comfort.

Shadow looked at the feeler in confusion, but it didn't faze her. She took a few steps away from Sirena because she was somewhat losing her cool.

"Shadow I'm not going to hurt you" Sirena says calming down for her friend.

"Yeah but you're going to blow up" she replied. "I'm sorry but did I say something wrong?" Optimus asked cautiously.

"optimus was my brother" Sirena says looking over at the group.

"Say what?" Bee said completely confused. "Huh! How didn't I know that?" Shadow asked, she was surprised that her best friend and her 'sister' were related. She was also surprised that Optimus was here, he obviously didn't recognise that it was her after all it was rumoured that she was dead. She did stay behind on Cybertron while they left.

"did the last name PRIME not ring a bell to you?" Sirena said surprised.

"Prime isn't a name, it's a title, how are we meant to know that you're related to him?" Shadow asked.

"Point, now tell me the truth" Sirena says to the group.

"The truth of what?" Bee asked confused.

"him" she says pointing to Optimus.

"Huh?" Bee asked, "What do you believe we are not telling the truth about?" Optimus asked, he was confused, he didn't have a sister.

"I was there when optimus died. so was Shadow" Sirena hissed.

"Sirena there was always rumours of Optimus making it out of there" Shadow said to Sirena quietly, "after all we did flee with others before we could find out"

"You have a point" she says as she stands with Shadow.

"What are they talking about Optimus?" Bee asked while the femmes were distracted.

"The murder of the Primes" he replied grimly.

"Oh Primus" Bee whispered.

"Hey Shadow? Where is razor?" Sirena suddenly asks.

Shadows face dropped at that question, "You were supposed to watch him!" She yelled.

"Think he's still on the ship?" Sirena asks hopefully.

"I'll go find the cat" Shadow said as she walked to the smoking crater not far from the group, leaving Sirena alone with them.

"So, Optimus Prime Huh?" Sirena says awkwardly.

"Yes" he answered simply, he was confused about the entire meeting, he could swear that he knew these femmes from the past and had started thinking that Shadow was who he thought she was.

"Well I guess you don't know me then. Last time a saw you, you were five" Sirena says sadly.

The girls /Madelyn and Bee/ had gone over to Soundwave and KO so it was just Sirena and Optimus. "I don't understand, I think I would know if I had a sister" Optimus said.

"You weren't told. You were supposed to believe you were an only child in case something happened to me. You would have been told at the crowning of the new queen but..." Sirena replied.

"The downfall of the council and the court" Optimus said, "Shadow, she isn't just your partner in crime, is she?" he asked.

"No. It was my responsibility to get her off Cybertron. But I can't tell you why. She needs to tell you herself, but I can't believe you don't remember her" she said with a smile.

"It was long ago and we all believed her dead" Optimus defended, "Besides, we're human, it's harder to recognise each other in these forms"

"Good point. I only got soundwave because we're both telepathic" she complains.

Optimus laughed a little, he was going to speak again when Shadow came back. "Hey, I got a cat" she said holding up said cat, "Or at least I hope its Razor" she mumbled. Sirena looked at her and the cat weirdly and asked, "How do you know its Razor?" to which Shadow replied, "He hissed and clawed at me, so the usual"

"Aw! Ain't you just a good lil' boy!" Sirena congratulated him. Shadow glared at Sirena. Shadow and Razor never got along but they never harmed each other. "I hate you" she dead-panned to Sirena, then to the cat in her hands she said with hate, "And I hate you too"

"Sick her razor!" Sirena says and the cat jumps on shadows face.

Shadows wacks him off, glaring dangerously. "like I said, don't start with me" she said still glaring, Razor slunk over to Sirena. She picked him up and handed him to Optimus. Optimus took him cautiously; Razor's only reaction was a snuggle. "Damn cat" Shadow whispered.

"What do you expect? He always used to jump in Optimus's crib. And Optimus hugged him as he slept" Sirena said as she hugged Shadow. Shadow was trying to be mad at Sirena. She also didn't know that Optimus had figured who she was.

"Shadow~ love meeeeeee!" Sirena whined as she clings to Shadow. Shadow looked at Sirena and patted her head...

"Shadowwwwwwww!" She moaned again.

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

"I don't feel so good" she says as she goes pale.

"Woah, are you okay? What's wrong?" Shadow asked worried.

"I don't know" she says and collapses. Shadow somewhat caught her before she fully hit the ground, "Sirena!" Shadow said even more worried, "Knockout! You're a medic are you not?" Shadow asked quickly.

"Yeah. What happened?!" Knockout asks quickly.

"I have no clue" Shadow said laying Sirena down, "She just went pale and collapsed!"

"How long has it been since she slept?" Knockout asks sceptically.

"Well, I would presume last night, while I slept" Shadow said un-certain, it was what Sirena had led her to believe. Sirena would pretend to rest while Shadow did, so that Shadow wouldn't worry.

"She's gone into an internally forced stasis" knockout explained.

"But she'll be alright?" Shadow asked hopefully.

"In a few days" he replied.

Shadow visibly relaxed at the news. "thank you" she said.

A few days later as Sirena was waking up. Shadow hadn't left her side since they came to the autobot base. Ratchet had threatened to literally throw her out, but she stood her ground. Optimus hadn't said anything about her being THE Shadow, so the others treated her as a stranger. "Hey, you feeling good?" Shadow asked as she noticed Sirena stirring.

"I feel like I got hit with your blasters" she muttered.

"well that isn't the case, this time" Shadow laughed.

"Thank Primus. What happened?" She asks.

"You lied to me is what happened" Shadow said hurt showing in her eyes. "You didn't recharge, and your systems forced you into stasis"

"Of course, I recharged. I did it while you did" she said nervously.

"Don't lie to me, please" Shadow begged, "I'm not mad about you lying, what I'm upset about is that you won't take care of yourself! You have a major death wish, trying to protect me is the biggest show, but you don't eat unless I make you! Honestly the only thing I thought you did to look after yourself was recharge" Shadow said, she looked extremely upset.

"It's hard to recharge when you fear for the life of the queen" Sirena says quietly.

"You don't need to fear for me" Shadow said taking Sirena's hand, "I may be royalty but I am far from those in the tales, I can take care of myself" Shadow said with a small smirk.

"Is that why you're almost killed every eon?" Sirena asks her with a raised eyebrow and a sad look.

"The title has its downsides, like a huge target on my back and honestly I'm as carefree as you are" Shadow replied.

"So, in other words you don't recharge or eat while you worry for my life? That's not how a queen should act" Sirena bites back.

"You're right, but the previous queens were not in war, and they certainly aren't me" Shadow bit back. "And if it makes you feel better it's not just when I'm worried about you, I tend to forget of that... how about we both agree that we're at fault and just try to do better?" she asked after she got the point of what Sirena was saying.

"Deal" Sirena sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't act the way I do but..." Shadow started but couldn't finish as she couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse, so she changed the subject with a smile, "Razor and if bonded over the time you were out, his personality will most likely change now that he won't have to worry about you though" Shadow said.

"Good. You too needed to stop fighting" Sirena says.

"He's a nice cat, I suppose we were just both jerks" Shadow replied, "I hope it stays this way, now Imma go get Ratchet and tell him you're awake!"

"OK" Sirena says as she watched shadow leave.

Shadow walked out the door and stopped for a minute, she hadn't left Sirena's side since they got here, and she didn't know her way around base.

Sirena wondered how long it would take for Shadow to get lost.

It took all of 2 minutes. Shadow realised that Sirena had seen this coming, Shadow huffed and tried to go back the way she's came, she remembered the turns she took.

"So how did finding ratchet go hmm?" Sirena says as she tries not to laugh.

"You could've reminded me that I didn't know the way around base!" Shadow said as she pouted.

How was I supposed to know you didn't get a tour?" Sirena says as she fell off the birth in laughter.

"Because you know what I'm like!" Shadow said continuing to pout. She went over and helped Sirena off the floor with much difficulty as the femme was still laughing. The doors opened.

And in walked Ratchet, Optimus and Soundwave. The latter two arguing with the former.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi! Okay, so this part doesn't follow the history of the show. Just warning you. Sorry for the long wait had to get a new laptop.**

 **Chapter 27**

About what the femmes didn't know. They had just managed to get Sirena back on the berth before they got told off by Ratchet.

"Well I'm sorry no one was polite enough to give Shadow a tour!" Sirena says looking pointedly at Optimus who blushed.

"What were you guys arguing about?" Shadow asked.

"Weather Sirena and Soundwave suffer from insomnia" Ratchet says glaring at Soundwave.

"That would probably make sense" Shadow said thoughtfully.

"Don't agree!" Sirena and Soundwave said in unison. Shadow shrugged, she did agree. Sirena glared at her like she knew what Shadow was thinking, which she probably did. Shadow bit her lip and looked away with an 'oh shit' look on her face, remembering that Sirena would know what she was thinking.

"I'm telepathic you Dumbass! I can still hear you!" She snapped at Shadow and pouted at Optimus. Soundwave came to sit beside her and pouted too. "What are you? Twins?" Optimus asks when he saw it. Shadow laughed muttering, "They might as well be".

"Does that make you two twins?" They ask in unison again.

"We aren't flyers, or the only ones of our kind" Shadow pointed out, "Plus we're not telepathic".

"Watch it or we'll start talking like this all the time" they said. Starting to freak everyone out. except for Shadow, she rolled her eyes and said, "You're reading each other's minds to say this... and don't try to deny it cause that's honestly how I'm dealing with this".

"We're actually not. We used to do this at the academy so we don't have to... and we the fact that we can't read each other's mind doesn't help" Sirena says as she looked at shadow.

"I said that this is how I'm dealing with things so I refuse to believe you" Shadow said, "So uh Ratchet, I tried to find you and it didn't work but! Sirena's awake" Shadow said trying to change the topic.

"Yes, I can see that. And they are right, by the way. They really can't read each other's minds" Ratchet replied.

"Don't..." Shadow whined.

"Too bad sweetheart. You know it's true" Sirena and Soundwave said to annoy her.

"How about a tour? Yeah! That sounds good, Optimus?" Shadow asked standing and going to the door.

"Sure. Anything to get away from those two" Optimus said and led her out of the med bay.

"YES!" Shadow exclaimed as they walked away.

"You don't really think we have insomnia, do you?" Sirena asks. Ratchet turned to her, "Yes and it makes sense. You don't stay up while Shadow sleeps because you're worried do you? It's because you can't sleep in the first place" Ratchet said then he added, "And Soundwave works so much for the same reason"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Sirena asks then looks at Soundwave and says "are we sure he's not the mind reader?".

"I won't tell anyone, although you will have to talk to Optimus and Shadow because they know of it now" Ratchet said going off into the med bay to do something useful.

"Damn" they said together.

Two weeks later and they still hadn't talked to Optimus or Shadow.

It was about 4:30 in the morning and Shadow was on the roof. She hadn't said anything about the insomnia but it was eating at her, she worried about Sirena. Sirena was with soundwave and knockout in the control room. Knockout was trying to get them to sleep. Soundwave went to his room with knockout but Sirena stayed in the control room. Shadow got bored of looking at the dark sky and went back inside, she was just wandering, no destination in mind. Sirena has linked to the main frame like soundwave with his help. So, she could see Shadow walking around and groaned, guarding the femme was a constant challenge.

"Why can't she just act like the Queen she's mental to be?" She asks herself. Shadow had ended up in the hallway with the control room door not far away. Sirena has ended up sitting up in the rafters in case someone came in. And someone did, it was Shadow, she had seen the cons /present or not/ in there earlier and was wondering if Sirena was still awake. Sirena glared at her as she entered but stayed silent. Shadow didn't know about the rafters yet. She visibly relaxed at the empty room, it meant a higher chance of Sirena being asleep. Sirena giggled at her thoughts but was a little too loud... oops. Shadow groaned, "Is it too much to ask that you sleep too?" Shadow asked, she didn't know where Sirena was but she knew that she was in the room.

"I'll sleep when I'm ready" Sirena says. Her voice echoed so you can't tell where it came from.

"Okay, well ill just sit here and wait for that time" Shadow said as she sat in the chair in front of the computer. Sirena chucked the ball she was playing with at Shadows head but realized too late it gave away her position. Shadow had seen the object flying towards her and caught it with a smirk, "Didn't think that through, did you?" Shadow asked looking directly at Sirena.

"Frag you" she replied and flipped off the beam. She landed and Shadow just continued to smirk. Shadow tossed the ball back to Sirena who caught it.

"Go to sleep Shadow" Sirena demanded.

"What about you?" Shadow asked ignoring the demand.

"I'll sleep later" she replied.

"Not a good answer" Shadow said as she pulled her legs up to sit crossed-legged on the chair. Sirena jabbed her with her feeler and sent her to sleep. She carried her to her room and put her on the birth. "Stop being so worried about my Queenie. It's meant to be the other way around" Sirena whispered to her in the dark. Later that morning Shadow woke up. She was confused but soon remembered that Sirena had her feeler out while she was being stubborn. "Damn femme"

Sirena was with optimus, telling him stories about the academy. "-she ended up falling face first down the stairs!"

Shadow heard the end part but didn't know what they were talking about. "Hey what'cha talking about?" she asked.

"My old tech teacher" Sirena answered, avoiding her eyes. Shadow hummed, she was a little angry about what Sirena did. "It's later, have you slept?" she asked.

"If I say yes, will you believe me?" She asks nervously.

"By your nervousness no" Shadow deadpanned.

"Damn" she said " bye baby brother" she kissed his cheek and bolted. Shadow stood for a moment, she was contemplating whether she had the energy to chase Sirena. She decided that she did and bolted after her. Sirena stumbled and Shadow caught her. For the first time, ever. Shadow tackled her and sat on her. It was her way of keeping the bigger (taller), faster femme down. "You need to sleep or you'll shut down again!" Shadow said.

"I slept two days ago, I'm fine!" She said as everyone gathered around them.

"If you don't sleep your body will force you into stasis again" Shadow stated, she didn't notice everyone gathering she was too busy trying to keep the femme down. "Just think you go into stasis again and you don't get to keep an optic on me, I wonder how much trouble I could get into" Shadow said hoping to make the femme go sleep.

"No! No no no no no!" Sirena says as she twists and turns, trying to get shadow off her. Not noticing the crowd. Because of Sirena's squirming she could knock Shadow off her. Shadow landed with a yelp.

"I'm not going to sleep and you're not getting into trouble!" Sirena says.

"Well half the time I can't help getting in trouble" Shadow defended, "oh" she had only just noticed the crowd they had attracted.

"What was that about?" Optimus asks.

"I thought it was obvious, I want Sirena to sleep?" Shadow answered as more of a question, she was still sitting on the ground.

"She doesn't?" Jackie asks. "That's none of your business" Sirena glared at him.

"Right, well sorry for the disruption" Shadow said trying to walk away with Sirena.

"Wait. Why are you so afraid of sleep Sirena?" Arcee asks. Sirena opened her mouth but Shadow answered for her.

"Because I have bots hunting me down" Shadow answered without thinking.

"Shadow!" Sirena scolds.

"What? What I say?" Shadow asked not realising what she had said.

"You ain't 'spouse to talk 'bout that!" She hissed.

"Oh scrap" Shadow cursed as she hung her head a little.

"Your fault" Sirena hissed again.

"I know" Shadow said hanging her head lower and her shoulders slumped too. She was trying to become smaller, she didn't want to reveal who she really was.

"OK what the hell is going on?!" Optimus questioned. Shadow remained silent she refused to speak. Optimus knew who Shadow really was but he didn't know about her being hunted.

"SHADOW!" He yells. "Just tell him" Sirena whispered. Shadow wanted to tell him, and she wanted to tell everyone that she was alive, but she had lied to everyone since coming here. Shadow went to say something but couldn't and took off running before anyone could stop her.

"Shadow! Oh, for primus sake! Therefore, I don't sleep! Dumbass!" Sirena screams after her. But Shadow didn't hear as she was too far away, she had run out of the base. Sirena has started crying. She didn't know what to do. She had collapsed in a sobbing mess. Madelyn bent down and comforted her while Bee made the decision to try and catch Shadow. Sirena didn't know who was holding her but was grateful. Meanwhile Bee realised she had no idea where Shadow would've gone, so she commed Soundwave and asked.

"Sirena says to look for somewhere dark... so try the forest behind base." Soundwave replied.

"Got it!" Bee said and ran off to the entrance of the forest, she paused and looked around for any clue as to Shadow being there. She spotted some footprints and followed them. Shadow had stopped at a tree near a clearing, she had started crying while running. Bee had managed to catch up and put her hand on her shoulder. Shadow screamed and flipped the femme over her shoulder out of instinct. "Oh, scrap sorry" Shadow whispered.

"Don't sweat it. Soundwave is much worse" bee replied.

"I'll bet" Shadow said sitting down. Bee hadn't moved yet. Shadow tried to wipe away her tears.

"So, what's up with the crying?" Bee asks.

"What's up with you following me?" Shadow asked back dodging the question.

"Felt like it" Bee replied sarcastically.

"Right..." Shadow said, "You wouldn't understand. I lied to everyone, to my family and I can't face them. I mean Optimus knows but he doesn't know the whole story" Shadow said after a moment of silence.

"Is this about the fact that you're a Queen?" Bee asks casually.

"Say what now?" Shadow asked a little panicked.

"I heard Sirena mention it" Bee said.

"Right..." Shadow said, "How much do you actually hear?" she asked.

"Most of it" Bee replied.

"Damn, scout training?" Shadow asked.

"Ya" Bee managed before guns started firing at them.

"Scrap!" Shadow cursed and pulled Bee behind a tree to avoid the blaster fire. "Can you see who's firing?" Shadow asked Bee.

"Megatron!" Bee yelled.

"Oh scrap!" Shadow said a blast nearly hitting her.

"You just can't keep outta trouble, can you?" Sirena says as she appears outta nowhere.

"It's not my fault!" Shadow said, "It's not like I wanted bucket head to show up!"

"Fine! let's just deal with it, shall we?!" Sirena hissed as her arm got hit.

"Sirena! Are you okay? Screw it get back to base the both of you!" Shadow ordered getting her blasters out.

"You can't order me around in these situations! in in charge!" Sirena tells her.

"When your hurt I honestly don't care!" Shadow bit back, "Look he doesn't know I'm alive I can distract him till the others come and you get back to base" Shadow insisted.

"Frag off you pick of scrap!" Sirena insults her, as she does when she's angry so Shadow takes no mind to it.

"Bee, I can't get Sirena to leave but I can get you to leave, I bet she didn't tell anyone why she left so you need to get the others" Shadow ordered as she poked her head out from behind the tree to try and spot where Megatron was firing from.

"I'll get the others" Bee said and ran off.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how screwed are we?" Shadow asked, "I mean he thinks I'm dead so that helps, doesn't it?" She hoped.

"About 11. He thinks we're autobots" Sirena says.

"Well he's half right" Shadow said looking out, she could see a man with a fusion canon and assumed that it was Megatron, "Can you see if he came alone?" she asked ducking back in behind the tree.

"He has people named Arachnid, Dread Wing and Break Down with him" she said as the others joined them.

"Fun" Shadow said, she knew every con, especially these ones.

"You can say that again" Sirena muttered.

"So, what we gonna fight them or hide like cyber-chickens all day" Shadow asked as the others hide behind trees close to Shadow and Sirena.

"I vote for Hide like cyber-chickens!" Said Raf, who had appeared outta nowhere at bee's side. Ignoring the glare bee sent him.

Shadow looked terrified at the appearance of the human. She froze for a moment before her look hardened, "Bee get the humans out of here now!" If Raf was there then Miko and Jack would be there too. Shadow was going to give them cover fire and if that didn't work she was going to distract.

But Sirena grabbed her first. "Oh no you don't! You ain't being a distraction! I'm a con, let me talk to them" She said.

"Honestly that's a better plan" Shadow agreed, "Bee get ready to go back to base" Shadow warned. Bee got the humans and got ready to make a run for it, she was glaring at all of them.

"Why don't we just send them through the ground bridge? That way Bee can stay!" Sirena says again as the voice of reason.

"Because... I didn't think of that and honestly if I did there would've have been some reason against using it but yeah do that!" Shadow agreed.

"Moron" Sirena said. She stepped out into the open. "WAIT! I'M A DECEPTICON!" Sirena screams.

The blaster fire stopped and Shadow pushed herself more into the shadows, even the bots could barely see her, and that's only because they knew that she was there. Sirena had started talking and distracted the cons so that the humans could ground bridge away.

"Who are you?" Megatron bellowed. "Sirena Prime" she replied, much to the shock of the decepticon's.

"not possible" Dreadwing mumbled, he was the closest so Shadow could hear it.

"Do I LOOK not possible to you?!" She snapped at him, hands on her hips.

"My apologies" Dreadwing said. "How could you have arrived on Earth?" Breakdown asked...

"My ship crashed... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SCRAP!" Sirena yells at arachnid, who was staring at her like she was disgusted.

Arcee looked impressed at this. Arachnid went to say something back but Megatron silenced them all, "Enough! It is known that you are not completely loyal Sirena. How is it that you happen to be with the Autobots?" he asked gesturing to where the bots were hiding behind the trees.

"Well it not like I could find you is it" she spat back. "You have no right to question my loyalty! I'm a Prime! I can kill you in an instant" she hissed and her feeler swayed back and forth behind her, her eyes glowing brightly and her fingers started to spark with electricity "It is not wise to speak like that" Megatron warned her, glaring slightly. He did not like being outranked by a Prime as he believed that HE should be Prime, but he did see the value of having a Prime on the Decepticon's side.

"You do not deserve to be a Prime. How many autobots have you off lined?" She asks.

"And how many have you?" He asked back cool-ly trying to make a point.


	28. Chapter 28

**None of this follows the actual history… all well. If you have any feedback, concerns or questions don't be afraid to ask! We love review, like seriously, we sit there and scream with joy. Sparky, we love you! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28!**

"Millions to your hundreds" she replied coolly. Shocking some and scaring other autobots and decepticon's alike. Shadow was the only one that didn't react she already knew. Megatron had somewhat been stunned to silence.

"Are we done with this pissing contest?" She hissed out between her fangs.

"Perhaps my lord it would be wise to bring the Prime back to our base?" Dreadwing questioned trying to defuse the tension.

"Your lord Huh? I'd watch who you do and do not pay respect to" she says as her feeler shot out and wrapped around his arm. She sent electricity into his systems. He screamed in pain and went to the ground only slightly conscious.

"You should teach your officers more respect" she spat at Megatron and walked passed him. He growled lowly at her, but he dares not move against her, he merely turned to watch her as she passed. She just got break down to lead her back to base. They left, and the bots gave a sigh of relief at the fact that they didn't have to fight. All were relieved but Shadow, she was worried, but she knew that Sirena could handle herself. Sirena knew that the autobots had heard about her killing millions of their own. And she hated to bring it up in front of Shadow. Shadow understood why she brought it up though and pushed down her feelings. She was still hidden in the shadows as the Autobots had started to move out and away from hiding. on the nemesis, Sirena was observing her surroundings.

"I do apologise for earlier" Dreadwing began, "There was no disrespect held towards you, but you must know that I am loyal to Megatron alone"

"So, you are not loyal to the Decepticon cause? You know that he didn't start it right?" Sirena asks him.

"I believe in Megaton's leadership and I am aware of the fact" he replied.

"Do you know how you become a Prime?" She asks him again.

"I am not familiar with the process, I only know of the story of how Optimus became one" he answered.

"To be a Prime you traditionally had to wage war on another race. You had to win with no casualties. I did that against a race that was bigger and more advanced than our own. Megatron on the other hand picked on the smaller people and much peas advance and failed. Not one of his soldiers survived" Sirena told him

"I suppose everyone has their wins and them loses" Dreadwing said evenly, but the news did shock him.

"Five times. Dread wing. He lost five times against the same people" she said slowly. Making him understand.

"You're telling me that he is not a fit leader?" Dreadwing asked.

"I'm telling you to follow him if you must, just don't expect to survive it" she said with a sad smile. Dreadwing thought a moment. "What do you suggest?" he asked quietly. Ever since Soundwave left things could be said behind Megatrons back without him knowing, Dreadwing had often thought that the cause under Megatrons lead was becoming twisted and he didn't want to stand for it.

"What is the meaning of the cause to you now?" She asks thoughtfully.

"It has become twisted in Megatrons thirst for control of two worlds" Dreadwing began, "I joined the cause to free Cybertron from the council's unfair control - no offense - but Megatron is a tyrant who twisted that idea" he finished, there was a moment before he asked, "what is it truly supposed to mean? And what do you stand for?"

"It was supposed to mean that the people had a say. What we originally wanted was for the Council to let the people pick the topics of the Council and Court and have at least a 40% say it what happened in them" she replied as Starscream joined them. "she's right you know" he said.

"I believe she is" Dreadwing said, "So that is what you truly believe Starscream?" he asked, he now understood why he was always seen as the cowardly con.

"Sirena was my flight instructor and told me the history. We've been close ever since. She's like my older more annoying sister" Starscream said only to get a whack up the head.

"Ow" he whined, "Not taking it back though" he muttered. "So, we are all agree then? What do we do?" Dreadwing asked.

"For now? nothing. Just follow my orders instead of his and we can turn the crew" Sirena says.

"Alright" Dreadwing agreed, "But he will become quite suspicious if I start questioning him or only follow your orders - after all I am known as the most loyal here on the ship"

"Pretend you're in love" Sirena replied with a smirk then frowned "arachnid may be a problem" Sirena says.

Dreadwing raised an eyebrow at the first comment, he did not know if she was joking or not. "You're right of course - the wretch would rather continue what Megatron is doing" Starscream said, "Arachnid would never join what the cause is meant to be but there are others here who believe in the right cause" Dreadwing added.

"Mhmm. Well, we'll have to get rid of her" Sirena says "oh scrap! He's coming!" She whispered and pushed them down the hall. Dreading was startled, he had never been disloyal to someone and he hated it, but he hated the cause more. Starscream took off running so Sirena didn't need to push him more. "Go to your station" she whispered to him as Megatron walked up to them. "Thank you for the tour Dread Wing" she said and walked off with Megatron. Dreadwing left straight away. "I see you have forgiven Dreadwing" Megatron stated

"We had a talk. He told me he was frightened of me!" She says as she giggles.

"You do tend to intimidate others" Megatron stated, "Now I want to talk of any information you may have against the Autobots" he said getting to the point of what he wanted.

"They seem to have a lot of problems with each other" she informed him.

"Problems?" he asked intrigued, "What do you mean by that?"

" they seem to upset each other a lot" she explained.

"Please elaborate" Megatron asked, "Could this disruption in their troops be an advantage to us?"

"If timed right then yes. Soundwave and knockout seem to dislike smokescreen and Arcee and they fight often" Sirena replied.

"Those traitors" Megatron mumbled, "Very well thank you for the additional information Sirena" Megatron said, he was liking that the autobots downfall could happen sooner than expected.

"Of course. Could you take me to the control room?" Sirena asks. He led her to the control room then left.

"Ain't he just a sweetheart" Sirena says dryly. She was alone, so no one heard her comment.

Meanwhile in the forest behind the Autobot base.

"You let her just go?!" Soundwave bellowed at Optimus and, he will never admit this if you ask, he cowered under the glowing purple eyes filled with rage.

"Soundwave calm down" Shadow ordered coming out of her hiding spot, "She knows what she's doing, in fact did she not just save us all from a fight?"

"She's not safe! We're the same model and have the exact same fighting style! He knows my body inside and out! He knows how to take me down! She's in a lot more danger then just dying!" He hisses at them.

"Soundwave, Megatron understands the importance of having a Prime on his side, he will not harm her, for now at least" Shadow said strongly trying to get the message through to him, "Plus she has been looking for a good opportunity to get close to him and his troops, she has a plan and if things go wrong she will have Starscream's help"

"Who said anything about harming her? He wants her in his birth! He used to talk about it morons! Not you shadow, I trust you. But Starscream will get offline if he makes a wrong move" soundwave explained.

"Oh scrap... she doesn't know that" Shadow said slightly panicked.

"Like I said same model. He knows me inside and out. He also knows how to trigger a stasis" soundwave says sadly. Shadow put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort, "She'll be contacting me soon, I'll warn her, she'll be even more careful" she reassured him.

"And if he gets her before then?" He asks.

"I don't want to think about that" she admitted, "But he won't" she said with a fake smile.

"I'll believe you when you don't fake that smile" he said and walked away.

"I honestly can't help it!" Shadow called after him.

"Keep trying!" He yells back. Shadow grumbled at his response and crossed her arms. She went to walk over to the clearing she had ran to earlier, if Sirena was to contact her it'd be in person at the last place they were, or she would contact the base - which Soundwave had covered. Sirena opened one of her ground bridges and stepped through to meet Shadow.

"You're okay" Shadow said relieved, the rest of the bots had gone back to base. "I have some news that you need to know" Shadow rambled quickly.

Your rambling. What's wrong" Sirena asks with a frown.

"Soundwave said something completely startling and if this mission wasn't so important id drag you back to base myself! Megatron is not as gay as we believe! He wants you in the berth! He knows your model because of Soundwave and he knows how to take you down and how to force stasis!" Shadow said quickly.

"OK. Disturbing. How does he know soundwave that well?" She asks slowly.

"I didn't ask" Shadow said, calming down now that Sirena knew.

"Ask him for me when you get back yeah?" Sirena asks hopefully.

"I will but only for you" Shadow promised, "I don't want to go back though" Shadow admitted remembering earlier.

"You need to stay with optimus and soundwave. I need you safe" she says softly. She fills shadow in about Starscream and dread wing then left through the ground bridge again.

"Bye" she said quietly as the bridge closed. She sat down where she had earlier just inside the clearing, she had to think about what she was going to say.

"You know you can say it, straight right?" Knockout said from behind her.

"I know that up here" Shadow said pointing to her helm, "but it doesn't compute to here" she pointed to her mouth.

"Tell me what is going on and maybe I can help" he says.

"Do you know who I really am?" Shadow asked, "Because somehow Bee figured it out"

"I know what soundwave knows so... ya" he says "hiya Queenie"

"How did you and Soundwave find out?" Shadow complained, "At least you're taking it better then I thought you would. Is Optimus mad that I won't tell him the whole story?" she asked.

"A. Telepathic boyfriend b. Don't expect me to bow and c. Little angry maybe" knockout answered.

"Don't want you to ever bow please" Shadow said laughing a little. "And if he's mad because he doesn't know some of it imagine the other reactions where they know none of it! I've known some of them since sparkling hood and others we've been close since the start of the war and I let them believe that I was dead" Shadow said.

"He'll come around. Back to topic what did you need help saying to the others. Or was it just that?" He asks.

"You know just need to tell them I'm not a stranger - I'm not dead! That I am the princess, and that I am currently being hunted by Megatron, Lockdown and Ransack - for reasons I don't really want to know" Shadow rambled, but it felt good to say it to someone, but she knew that KO wouldn't react like the others.

"And you need help saying this why? You said it just fine then!" He said with a laugh.

"because I don't know you as much, but the others they've been family for a long time, and I've betrayed them!" Shadow said, "I'll hurt them"

"How did you betray them if you kept it to yourself for their safety?" Knockout asks softly.

"Because I lied to them!" Shadow said, "And it's just awkward - I really don't like being royalty" Shadow complained.

"Well if it helps you can smack them if they bow" knockout said helpfully.

"True point - no fragging bowing!" Shadow said laughing at him.

"Come on. I believe you have a question you need to ask soundwave for Sirena as well, no?" He asks.

"Were you here the entire time that Sirena was here?" Shadow asked standing up.

"Yep pretty much" he replied happily. Shadow rolled her eyes as she walked towards the base. She was going to talk to Soundwave for Sirena and then she was going to lock herself in her room. Knockout anded her a sandwich on the way. "You need to eat" he stated.

"Can I throw it at you instead?" Shadow asked.

"No or I shove it in your mouth" knockout replied. Shadow sneered before eating it. She threw the rubbish at KO before slipping in the back way of the base to make it to Soundwave before anyone could see her.

"Gee thanks!" he yells after her.

"Your welcome" She shouted back. She made it to the control room where Soundwave sat at the computer - no one else was in the room, "Soundwave, Sirena contacted me"

He screamed eat the interruption. He wasn't expecting it.

"Sorry" Shadow chirped, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I warned Sirena and she's going to be more cautious." she reassured him.

"Cool. Was that all you wanted" he asks her.

"Um not quite - Sirena wants to know how you know about Megatron knowing your model and force stasis" Shadow asked carefully. Soundwave froze up and went stiff. He really didn't want to explain that to anyone.

"If you don't want to say anything I'll tell Sirena to frag off" Shadow said seeing how the subject made Soundwave uncomfortable. He sighed "look. Our model never came with a downloadable manual. Everything other people know about us is through trial and error. Megatron decided to poke and prod at my wiring to see if I went into stasis. He was a lot more hands on with finding out my working though" Soundwave partly explained.

"Right, thanks I'll tell Sirena" Shadow said putting her hand on his shoulder and giving an actual smile. "Now if you'll excuse I'm going to hide so I can think through what I'm going to say" Shadow said as she turned to the doors.

"Want me to say it for you?" He asks with a grin.

"If you really want but can ya wait till I barricade myself in my room? I really don't want to SEE Optimus mad" she said/asked.

"Sure" he said and pushed he outta the control room. She got to her room and locked the door, she wasn't sure if Soundwave was being serious or not, but she'd find out soon enough. Soundwave announced it over the speaker's half an hour

back on the nemesis, Sirena was thinking over what Shadow had said. Luckily Megatron had no plans to move for a while. Sirena went in search of Starscream but got lost along the way. Dreadwing found her wandering the halls and asked, "Is it usual for you to get lost?"

"Pretty much" she said with a nod. "Can you take me to Starscream?" She asks.

"I believe he is hiding from Megatron, so he might be in the med bay" Dreadwing replied and gestured for her follow as he walked.

"Cool! Take me! Please!" She said like a child. He laughed at her, he found it enjoyable to have her personality on board the nemesis as the higher ups didn't bother with personalities and the drones didn't have one.

"Yes!" she said as she jumped on his back. "Mush mush! Go horsey go!" She giggled.

"This is demeaning" Dreadwing stated as he continued to walk. Soon enough they made it to the med bay.

"STARSCREAM!" She screamed to him. He screamed like a femme as he wasn't expecting anyone to come to the med bay with KO gone, plus only Megatron yelled at him and that was who he was hiding from.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WANTED ME IN HIS BIRTH?!" She yelled at him as she jumped on his back. Screamer stammered to talk to the angry femme. "I didn't get a chance! Megatron came before I could talk to you about it" he insisted.

"Hmm... OK!" She said and hugged him. Starscream calmed down at the hug, he was glad that the femme wasn't angry anymore although it confused both him and Dreadwing just how quickly her mood could change.

"I miss flying" she said sadly.

"As do we but Soundwave has not been around to fix the dilemma" Starscream replied.

"It wears off I think" Sirena says still hugging Screamer.

"How long till it does wear off?" Dreadwing asked, "Yeah it's been like 6 earth months since we've been like this" Screamer complained.

"Probably another 6 earth months" she answers. Screamer made a whining noise, he hated being human.

"Eh! Screamer take me to the energon! Why do you get human food and I don't?" She pouted.

"Oh, it's not that great, honestly it's too much work get the food, anyway this way" Screamer said leading her to the energon storage room.

"Awesome!" She said and jumped on his back like with Dread Wing.

"Did anyone ever tell you that this is demeaning?" He asked curiously.

"Dread Wing did yeah" she answered sleepily. They made it to the energon storage room before Sirena could fall asleep.

"Oh! Energon! Gimme!" She said with grabby hands, still on screamers back, neither realized that Megatron was in the room. Megatron was not seen by them though. "Perhaps if you get off my back I will get you some" Starscream said.

"But I is sleepy~" she moaned.

"Oh, you truly are a sparkling, aren't you?" Starscream asked, Dreadwing was the one to get a cube for Sirena.

"Yum!" She said then drank the whole cube in less than a second.

"Okay sleep now" Starscream said as Sirena tossed the empty cube at Dreadwing, he mumbled something to Screamer that sounded like "Since when did we become sparkling sitters?"

"Since I found my baby brother again" she mumbled into screamers neck, just loud enough for the room to hear.

"What does that have to do with anything? Wait you have a brother?" Screamer asked shocked.

"You Dumbass" she hissed at him. "You might as well be my brother. Taking care of me and all" she hissed at him again.

"Yeah okay let's get you to your room" Screamer said leaving the storage room with Dreadwing behind the duo.

"I wanna stay with you!" She pouted at him.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna leave you so we're both going to your room" Screamer said quietly.

"Okie doki!" She says almost completely asleep. They made it to her room and with Dreadwing's help they laid her on her berth. Dreadwing left to attend to his duties while Screamer sat in the chair not far from Sirena. However, Sirena's feeler decided it wanted him with her and pulled him in too. he was asleep at this point and Screamer was completely uncomfortable with it, but he didn't move due to the feeler. The only thought in his mind was 'it's gonna be a long night'.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base.

The autobots where still in shock over the announcement.

And Shadow had the doors barricaded with the lock and the berth. Honestly, she knew she was over-reacting, but she didn't want to face Optimus, she knew he would be upset with her.

"That's not really gonna stop him if he wants to come in, sweetheart" said soundwave from behind her.

"Primus how the pit did you get in?" Shadow asked after screaming.

"The vents... I could have just ground bridged in too" he replied. Shadow whined, she knew it was no hope of hiding away from Optimus but honestly, she wanted to try.

"He can't use either by the way" soundwave calmed her.

"I know too big for the vents and some reason for the ground bridge but honestly I could get through this barricade, so you can see that Optimus can" Shadow whined sitting on the chair at the desk.

"Yeah, I know. But he won't" soundwave calmed again.

 **Just realized. Two in one day!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the wait. You won't believe what happened today. A student in my class said he didn't have a laptop so my teacher said to feel up the person next to them's leg until they let them use theirs. All our love to sparky and R &R!**

 **Chapter 29**

"Yeah whatever" Shadow said, she couldn't think of anything else to say so she settled for sitting and pouting.

"You know that they're not mad at you right?" Soundwave asks.

"No, I didn't know but things have like probably majorly changed and scrap like that!" Shadow replied, "Whenever somebot finds out they immediately treat me like royalty is supposed to be treated, I don't want that".

"Optimus is a prime and we don't even treat him like an adult" soundwave says with a smirk.

"Honestly I do that with Sirena" Shadow replied laughing.

"No one is going to treat you differently" he said.

"At this point I realise that but I've made such a big deal about it that its awkward to calm down from" Shadow said sinking into her chair slightly.

"Just say you fell asleep or something or was worried about Sirena" he suggested.

"Well that's not wrong and they did see how I reacted earlier when Sirena didn't sleep" Shadow mused, she got up and moved the berth from the barricade back into its spot but she didn't unlock the door.

"Wanna go scare the hell outta Bulkhead with me?" Soundwave asks innocently.

"Truthfully I want to stay in here for a while... but what do you have in mind?" Shadow asked.

"He tends to scream like a femme when he hears the work scraplet" soundwave says with a smirk.

"Oh, I remember that! Wheeljack and I used to do it to him all the time when I was stationed with the wreckers" Shadow laughed remembering those times, "Let's do it" she agreed.

"Onwards to the training room!" Soundwave yells and proceeded to drag her alone way there. They burst into the room screaming about a scraplet attack. And of course, they got the reaction that they wanted from Bulkhead, he screamed like a femme and jumped up on to the platform like he saw a mouse. The others were confused for a time before they saw what the two were up to and laughed at Bulk's reaction. Suddenly bulkhead caught on to what was happening as he saw everyone laughing their afts off.

"Not again" he whined as he sat down and pouted. "Good job Shadow and Soundwave" Wheeljack said between his laughs, he missed the way that him, Bulk and Shadow would hang out, and to see this old classic prank go down was the best thing to happen. Shadow and Wheeljack fist pumped. Soundwave slipped through the doors and headed back to the control room when nobody was looking. But after Shadow was finished talking to Jackie like old times she noticed that he had left her, "little glitch" she mumbled, but she was soon distracted when Arcee asked a pouting Bulkhead, "Do you not remember that we're humans?"

"Oh yeah!" Bulkhead shouts then pouts again because that made the humiliation even worse. Shadow walked over and climbed onto the platform, she put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Bulk, if it happened to anyone else it would get the same reaction. Plus, it brings a little of the old days, right?" she asked trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Your so mean to me!" He pouted at her.

"Hey it was Soundwave's idea, and honestly I was hoping to get more reactions out of the others" Shadow said shrugging.

"To be fair, it scared the pit outta me at first. You suddenly came flying in yelling that at the top of your lungs like your life depended on it" Jackie admitted.

"Yes!" Shadow said in victory, "Guess Soundwave and I are just great actors"

"Or just really annoying" Arcee complained.

"Well you're not wrong" Shadow replied pointing at Arcee.

"I can see that. At least you're not as annoying as the con" Arcee says, referring to Sirena.

"Yes, well my personality is much less intense then Sirena's" Shadow agreed.

"Less childish too" Jackie through in.

"Not wrong" Shadow said jumping down from the platform, Bulk was still pouting slightly.

"I get the feeling she never got the chance to be a real child" Jackie replied again.

"Yeah me neither but from experience I know better than to question her past unless she mentions it" Shadow said.

"what happened?" Bulk asks. Shadow shrugged at his question.

"I hit her in the face with a shovel" Sirena answered, leaning against the door with a smirk.

"I snuck up on you, honestly I shouldn't of" Shadow said casually before she realised that Sirena was here and ran over to her.

"Aw! I missed you too, Sweetheart" Sirena said as she hugged her.

"mhmm" Shadow hummed hugging her, since the news that Soundwave gave she grew more worried about the infiltration then she was before, even if Sirena knew.

"anyone know where Ratchet is? I gotta ask him something" Sirena asks not letting go of Shadow. Sirena loved affection and love, having gotten so little when she was younger.

"Probs the med bay" Shadow said wriggling out of Sirena's hold grabbing her hand and heading towards the med bay. they entered the med bay to find not only Ratchet but Knockout, Optimus and Soundwave there as well.

"Hey Sirena's back" Shadow announced getting the mechs attention.

"Ratchet? You got an old data chip?" Sirena asks.

"I should have why?" Ratchet asked, the mechs conversation coming to a stop.

"I wanna give it to Megatron to act as a decoy" She explained.

"Fake information ploy" Ratchet mused, "I'll go find one"

"thank you! "she called after him. turned around only to get attacked by. Soundwave in a hug.

"my lungs are being crushed!" Sirena laughed.

"Don't care" Soundwave mumbled, Shadow laughed as she sat down on one of the berths.

"Come on, Brother dear, let your sister go" Sirena said slowly, trying to get him to loosen his hold.

"I don't wanna" Shadow had heard Soundwave mumble, she laughed again.

"least loosen your grip brother" she asks sternly.

"Oh fine" Soundwave pouted and sat next to Shadow on the berth.

"I love your soundwave~" she said as she sat on his lap. Ratchet came back with the chip, enough weird things happened in this med bay that the sight didn't faze him.

"Thanks Ratchet" Sirena says as she got it.

"No problem, it dates back quite a few years from the inventory so there shouldn't be anything new on there that the cons could actually use" Ratchet explained.

"Awesome! well that's my time up..." Sirena said standing up off soundwave. Shadow's posture deflated at the news.

"come on Sweetheart. It's not so back" Sirena says sadly.

"I just don't want you anywhere near him" Shadow said back quietly.

"Sometimes it can't be helped" she said wisely.

"Yeah whatever get outta here before they become suspicious" Shadow said looking like it didn't affect all that much.

"Starscream is covering for me" Sirena said with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh he can only do that for so long so get out of here" Shadow said laughing.

"what? no hug?" She pouted. Shadow rolled her eyes and stood up from the berth to give Sirena a hug.

"I'll see you soon" she said and went through her ground bridge.

"I have no doubts" Shadow said to herself then walked out of the med bay. When Sirena walked onto the bridge, Megatron immediately asked where she had been. "I was collecting something important" she replied.

"And what may that be?" Megatron snarled.

"and info chip I took from the autobot" she said as she held it up. Megatron was surprised to see that she had the chip, "Well then that could be of value"

"No Scrap, Dumbass" she hissed and walked to the info panel and plugged in the chip. Megatron growled lowly at her but never the less walked after her to see what information the chip held.

"known autobots and energon locations" Sirena supplied.

"Helpful indeed" Megatron grinned wickedly at the news.

"I know I've killed half of this list of autobot through, so this could be a little old" Sirena warned.

"It is I see a few names that I've scrapped as well" Megatron hummed.

"hopefully the energon mines are current" she replied. Megatron commed Starscream and told him to send the vechicons to the mines to find energon. Once that was done, Sirena tried to leave but was stopped by Megatron.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her.

"ahh... that way?" she said pointing to the door.

"I have some information I need to talk to you about" Megatron started, "It is rumoured that for the past few centuries you've been travelling with a partner"

"and who told you that?" Sirena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sources from Decepticon's still travelling the cosmos" Megatron replied, "There has been rumours that you and your partner have been working against the decepticon's, of course I know better than to believe those rumours but I am curious, who is your partner? And, where is she?"

"She was an Autobot. She was giving me Autobot positions so I could offline them. but she made a wrong move and I had to offline her" Sirena says. Megatron hummed at the news. Something made him not believe her story but he ran with it, "So she was a prisoner of sorts to you?" He asked, "what was her name?" Sirena froze. that was the last thing she expected him to ask. "Raven. her name was Raven" she lied and hoped he didn't catch it. He didn't catch that she was lying but her answer was shifty - there wasn't an Autobot named Raven in any database.

"Why are you asking me this?" Sirena questions.

"I have to clear up the rumours I have heard" Megatron replied. Truth was, there were rumours that she was travelling with Shadow - the Princess that everyone believed dead - the exact femme he had hunted since the start of the war.

"If it's the one where I'm traveling with the princess, then it's not true. She's dead" Sirena said as she crossed her arms.

"So, you have heard the rumours too?" Megatron asked.

"Of course, I have. Autobots can't keep their mouths shut when they try to bargain for their live" she said "but it was not the princess I was travelling with, no" Sirena answered.

"So, it is true then - the princess did die on that battlefield?" Megatron questioned.

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes" Sirena lied again.

"Yes, I did hear that you were at that battle - care to tell me who extinguished the princess's life?" He asked, he never knew who was the one to 'kill' /injure/ Shadow and he had wanted to know for some time.

"Funnily enough, it was an Autobot named Mirage" Sirena says with a fake laugh.

"Now why would Mirage - a well-respected Autobot spy - turn his blade upon the princess" Megatron asked buying her story.

"Apparently he tripped" she lied through her teeth.

"I have believed the majority of your story Prime, but that is not a true answer" Megatron caught her and called her out on her lie.

"OK fair enough. He got hit and flung his arm out to catch himself but his blade went straight through her mid-section" she lied again. Megatron saw where her story was, he didn't believe her but he had had enough of the conversation and excused himself from the room leaving Sirena alone.

"Oh, thank Primus" she muttered loud enough for him to hear as he left. And it enforced his reason to not believe her. Back at the Autobots Base. Bee was bored out of her mind, she was laying on the platform in the training room throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. until Soundwave stole it off her. She looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face, "that's rude" she pouted.

"what's up sister dear" he says as he throws the ball back to her. She caught it just before it hit her, "nothing just bored" she replied shrugged and resuming her throwing of the ball.

"I can clearly see that" he said lying next to her.

"Then why'd you ask?" She asked.

"I Dunno" he answered. Bee laughed at his answer.

"How have you been?" He asks her.

"You know how I've been, dufus we've been talking to each other for weeks" Bee said shoving him a little. Almost pushing him off as he had been on the edge. "I meant today moron" he said shoving back.

"Bored that is literally the only thing I've been today" she replied, laughing.

"I know how you feel. There is nothing happening" he sighed.

"Nothing at all... the only one that really has something to do is Madelyn - she's on a mission" Bee said, "I want a mission it's so boring without one" she whined.

"Wanna go walk around the city?" He asks her.

"Yeah sure" she said as she sat up and jumped off the platform.

"Let's go before Optimus stops us" he said and opened up a ground bridge.

"Why would Optimus stop us?" Bee asked as she stepped through the ground bridge, "it's not like we're confined to base".

"He your boyfriend. He doesn't want you in danger" he replied.

"Yeah but what danger could be walking around the city bring?" she asked, there was a moment where Soundwave was going to answer but Bee held up her hand and said "Don't answer that"

"I was about to ask how dumb you where, but Aw well" soundwave said laughing.

"I caught on to what I was saying" Bee said as they walked, "where are we going? Or are we just walking?" She asked.

"I have no idea" he confessed.

"Alright, walking aimlessly it is then" Bee said as she basically bounced along the side-walk.

"I'll just follow you on then" he tells her.

"Well it's most likely that if you do that we'll get lost, only because we don't have a destination in mind" Bee said as she walked backwards to talk to him as he was lagging behind.

"If that's the case I'll just open us up a ground bridge" Soundwave replied cheerfully and laughed as she almost ran into a pole. "Turn around or you're gonna hurt yourself Bee" he tells her.

"Party pooper" Bee replied, she turned around to walk normally.

"Well I wouldn't normally say it but you're prone to accidents" he replied to her calmly.

"I'm not that bad!" Bee defended.

"wanna bet on that?" Soundwave smirks. Bee went to reply but she shut her mouth and kept walking, realising that he was right. Soundwave only giggled at her and followed. They were walking for a while but soon Bee realised, "I think we reached the outskirts of the city, and I know that because - I'm lost"

"I can see that. try going that way" Soundwave said pointing East.

"Alright" Bee shrugged and walked that way. they didn't get far however.

As this area was where the decepticon's were based.

"Oops" Soundwave muttered as he backed up with Bee.

"Yeah oops" Bee agreed. they could see the nemesis and Megatron and Sirens on the deck.

"We should head back" Bee said, but probably too late as Megatron may have seen them by now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Little chapter hope you don't mind. Sparky you are right, their fragged. Sparky we love you. I Love typing your name! Sparky, Sparky, Sparky! Ok weird. Moving on.**

 **Chapter 30 (Holy Shit! Not even a 2/10 through the roleplay)**

"I don't think you're going anywhere" Said Break down from behind them. They whirled around to see him and quietly Bee cursed, "Scrap"

"Your tellin' me" Soundwave replied to her curse.

"What do we do?" Bee asked, they could make a break for it but with Megatron watching, she wasn't sure how far they could get.

"Comply with the guy whose boyfriend I stole" Soundwave whispered back to her.

"What?! Comply with a Decepticon? Do you know how dumb you are?" Bee hissed.

"I know when I'm out numbered, out gunned and don't wanna die!" he hissed back.

"True" Bee said, "But there should be another way I don't want to comply with a con!".

"You comply with me! and Sirena! and Knockout!" he snapped. at the Mention of Knockouts Name Break Down stunned them both and took them aboard the ship. Bee was completely knocked unconscious by the stun, while Soundwave was somewhat awake. when they woke up they were on the bridge with Megatron and Sirena arguing. It took some time for Bee to get her bearings, all she could hear was yelling - not what the yelling was of. She looked to her right to see Soundwave just coming around as well.

"Ow!" Soundwave groaned as he started to stir. Sirena saw that they were awake and raised her voice to buy them some more time to gain their senses.

"I SWEAR I WILL SCRAP YOU! SHUT UP!" Sirena yells at Megatron as she keeps an eye on Bee and Soundwave.

"Why do you wish to protect these Autobots?" Megatron snarled, "they may hold valuable information as your data chip hasn't provided anything of use"

"Oh, be my guest. Interrogate them. Bit don't damage them!" Sirena hissed back.

"Very well, I'm sick of this argument" Megatron said turning from Sirena to see that Bee and Soundwave were awake.

"Uh... hi?" Soundwave says confused about the argument.

"Nice" Bee said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Soundwave hissed at her annoyed. Megatron just stared in surprise "He actually talks!" He said.

"Little behind on the times here" Bee sasses Megatron, immediately she realised that it may not have been the smartest move.

"Shut Up" Sirena snapped at her from her spot sitting sideways on the throne like chair. B ee silently mimicked the demand but did so, Megatron was looking at Bee trying to figure out who she was - he had encountered her multiple times since becoming human but she was not an autobot he had encountered beforehand.

"So, what are Soundwave and Bumblebee doing in Decepticon territory?" Sirena asks from her spot on the throne. Megatron raised an eyebrow at the mention of Bumblebee. Like Sirena had ordered Bee 'shut up' - although that's just what she was like during interrogations.

"Well? Are you gonna answer or not? Cause it's more fun if you don't" Sirena said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah did you not just say no harm... or did I imagine that?" Bee said to Sirena then turned to Soundwave.

"I said no damage. Not no harm" Sirena said with a smile that wouldn't melt butter.

"Damn she creepy" Bee whispered to Soundwave, she knew full well that Sirena would hear her comment though. Soundwave gave her the exact same smile as well, though his was mocking.  
"What's creepy is I can find out exactly what you fantasize about and every one of your darkest secrets without doing a thing but looking at you" Sirena says still smiling.

"Ah frag off mind reader" Bee replied, she thought to herself - knowing that Sirena would hear - 'where's Madelyn when you need her?'

"Madelyn?" Sirena asks.

"nothing" Bee chirped. Sirena leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. And Bee avoided looking at those eyes.

""I'll take them to the cells" Sirena told Megatron. Sirena, with the help of some vechicons, dragged Bee and Soundwave to their feet and walked them to the cells. Halfway there she stopped. "You can go now. I've got it from here" she told the vechicons. The vechicons let go off Bee and Soundwave and walked away with no argument.

"Well wasn't that exciting? How's Shadow, Bee?" Sirena asks.

"As well as she can be doing" Bee shrugged, "she's finally relaxed around everyone - her 'secret' was revealed and she was relieved when we didn't react and that we treat her as normal"

"Just watch out for the nightmares. Now what the pit are you doing here?!" She hissed at them.

"It's his fault for letting me lead the way without a destination" Bee whined.

"You were leading!" Soundwave snapped at her.

"Whatever - like I was supposed to know to stay away from that area - like I was supposed to know that the decepticon's were here!" Bee argued.

"You really should have known that. Now call optimus" Sirena demands.

"I need my hands for that" Bee said reminding Sirena of the energon cuffs on her and Soundwave's wrists. Sirena took them off and waited for her to call.

"Thank you" Bee said as she got her cell out and called Optimus.

"Thank me by keeping Shadow safe" Sirena replied.

"We will, at the moment she's not leaving base so keeping track of her is easy" Bee said as she waited for the call to connect. The call connected and before Optimus could say anything Bee spoke quickly "no questions I just need a ground bridge please"

"I don't wanna know "he said as a ground bridge opened in front of them.

"Thanks!" Bee said as she hung up, "We'll watch Shadow just take care of yourself" Bee told Sirena before running through the ground bridge. Sirena found the vechicons and killed them and dragged them over to the spot they left. She then hit the alarm and when into stasis.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Autobot base:**_

Knockout and ratchet had dragged bee and soundwave to the med bay immediately. Bee yelped but didn't fight - she knew that she was in trouble.

"HOLY PRIMUS!" Soundwave shouted in surprise.

"Oh, comm you should've expected this - overprotective boyfriend" Bee said pointing to KO as Ratchet forced her to sit on the berth in the med bay.

"I wasn't expecting it!" He says as he struggles to get out of knockouts arms. Bee sat quietly as Ratchet made sure that she was alright - although she was having a tough time not laughing at the struggling duo.  
"Would you just sit on the fragging berth?!" KO cried.

"NO!" Soundwave struggled. Ratchet had finished with Bee's check-up but told her to stay where she was - he went over and hit Soundwave in the head with his wrench, after he yelled, "You are getting a check-up whether you like it or not - so you can sit on the berth or we can put you in stasis"

Soundwave yelped and sat down.

"Thank you" KO said and went to check Soundwave, just as Optimus walked in the door.

"Don't you two looks comfy" he mocked. Soundwave - being the sparkling that he is - stuck his tongue out at Optimus. Bee meanwhile was making herself small to not draw attention to herself.

"Bee got knocked out!" Soundwave said to get Optimus's attention on her.

"So, did you" Bee bit back drawing KO's attention to him.

"Shut up!" He hissed at her furiously.

"You started it" Bee hissed back while pointing at him.

"At least I was still half awake!" Soundwave hissed again.

"Well it was a big shock and I'm a small femme" Bee defended, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Was that meant to make you seem weak" Soundwave replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"No! It means that your body mass is bigger and takes more shock to subdue and that Breakdown was lazy and didn't change the shock for me!" Bee defended further.

"I'm thinner and lighter then you" Soundwave dead panned.

"But like you said you're more machine than man!" Bee faltered, he had a point but she was not weak.

"Machines short circuit when pumped with too much electricity. Look I'm not saying that your weak. I'm saying that I worry about you" Soundwave replied.

"Well you have a great way of saying it" Bee grumbled, she was glad that Soundwave did worry, she worried for him too.

"I'm sorry" he replied sadly.

"Forgiven" Bee chirped, she made a move to get off the berth.

"Stay" Ratchet says to her with a death glare. Bee shrunk back and stayed seated on the berth.

"Can I go now?" Soundwave asks Knockout.

"If Bee can't do you really think you can?" KO asked.

"Yes? Because you love me?" Soundwave replied with his puppy eyes and head tilt.

"not going to work Soundwave" KO dead-panned.

"Oh, come on! I just got knocked out by the guy whose boyfriend I stole and now I gotta stay here?!" Soundwave breaks down. Not realizing what he had said.

"What'd you just say?" KO questioned. Soundwave blinked then realized what he had said. "Nothing?" He asks with a wince.

"No no no you said something about Breakdown - is there anything that you'd like to share?" KO pressed with a glare. Soundwave paled and froze, refusing to reply.

"Whatever I'll get an answer another time" KO muttered knowing that he would never get a response otherwise. But that didn't knock soundwave from his fear. Bee risked the wrenching as she got up from her berth and poked Soundwave, trying to get a response - she didn't fully understand what was going on. But that still didn't work. She looked to the others for help. Soundwave wasn't aware of anything going on around him. he was too focused with Knockouts disappointment. Bee turned to KO and asked, "What's going on? Maybe if we knew we could help dissolve this"

"And how am l supposed to know?" Knockout asks.

"Cause the conversation was between you two" Bee dead-panned.

"oh well that maybe an idea" knockout replied.

"I give up anyone else wanna try?" Bee asked Optimus and Ratchet.

"Why don't we just shut him down?" Optimus asks. KO looked at Bee and Ratchet who shrugged and agreed with the idea - it seemed that Soundwave had blown a fuse and it wouldn't hurt he probably hadn't slept in days either.

"Well let's do this then" optimus said and everybody got to work. Soundwave was shut down with KO sitting beside him. "Can I go now or is making me stay here some sort of punishment?" Bee asked.

"Come on" optimus said and he took her to his - well, their - room.

"Yay" Bee cheered a little - she loved spending time with Ratchet but she hated the med bay.

"Get some sleep Bee" Optimus says and turns to leave.

"But I'm not tired" Bee whined.

"Then what do you wanna do?" Optimus asks.

"Don't know but I know that I'm not tired" Bee replied bouncing a little to prove her energy. Optimus gave her an evil smirk in reply.

"What's that look for?" Bee asked pointing to his face.

"What look" he said innocently.

"Innocent tones won't erase the look I saw" Bee said scrunching her face a little, "Or maybe I imagined it?" she questioned.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the long update! I have news! I broke my toe...**

 **Chapter 31**

Optimus crawled on top of her and gave her the look again. "You mean this one?" He asks.

"Okay definitely did not imagine it" Bee said looking up at him.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Optimus teased.

"Not at all" Bee replied slowly making Optimus not believe her, "Just curious as to what you're doing".

Optimus just smirked and leaned down. Bee blushed a little as he leaned closer.

"Aw! Am I making you uncomfortable?" He teased again, leaning closer still.

"No" Bee said quietly her blush deepening slightly.

"Hmmmm... good" he said then kissed her. She squeaked a little but kissed back. Optimus dug his hands into her hair and deepened the kiss. Bee was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss, putting her hands in his hair.

 **Back on the nemesis.**

Sirena had come out of stasis and was being yelled at by Megatron, "HOW DARE YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"Frag off my head hurts" Sirena Moaned.

"Don't tell me what to do! You just let 4 of my vechicons get off lined and you lost 2 prisoners, how did you manage that?" Megatron asked, he was furious.

"I forgot soundwave had a fragging feeler" she said back.

"That's not good enough! We lost just lost vital information - you will have to make up for this" Megatron demanded.

"And how am I gonna do that?" She asked.

"Figure something out!" Megatron shouted.

"Like what?" She demanded.

"You're the one with the autobot contact - get creative" Megatron responded as he walked out.

"Arg!" She groaned and called shadow. Shadow had been sitting in her room spinning in her chair when she got the call. As soon as she picked it up she started rambling - asking if she was alright cause she would've gotten into a lot of shit from letting Bee and Soundwave go.

"Shut the pit up" Sirena snapped at her.

"Sorry" Shadow chirped, she shut up and waited for Sirena to speak.

"I need info so I can keep Megatron away from me" Sirena whined.

"Oh, um what sort of info?" Shadow asked curious.

"Anything Shadow, please" Sirena says with a sigh.

"Um alright I - scrap I don't know anything - give me a sec I'm going to find Ratchet" Shadow said frustrated that she didn't know anything to help out her sister, she got up from her chair and headed to the med bay. Sirena was listening to her walk around and her head was pounding. Shadow got to the med bay. "Ratchet!" She yelled as she looked around, "are you in here?"

"Yeah!" Ratchet yelled back.

"Awesome!" Shadow yelled back before adding, "I need your help can you come out here please?"

"Sure. What do you need?" He asks back.

"I've got Sirena on the line - she's needs something to give to Megatron" Shadow explained, "Information or something - otherwise she's in deep scrap because she let Bee and Soundwave go"

"That might be something to asks Optimus. not me" replied Ratchet apologetically.

"I was hoping you had something on the console..." Shadow said, "But it's all good - where could I find Optimus?"

"With Bee in his birth room..." Ratchet replied with amusement.

"What's the amusement for?" Shadow asked picking up on it in Ratchet's tone.

"Just give them time to get their clothes on before you open the door" Ratchet said cryptically. Shadow's eyes widened a little in realisation before nodding. She set off to the hallway really not wanting to disturb them but knowing for Sirena's sake she had to. Strangely enough, when she got to the door of his room, it was open. And Optimus was just watching Bee sleep.

"Hey" Shadow whispered getting Optimus' attention so that she wouldn't wake Bee.

"Hello Shadow" Optimus said without looking up from Bees sleeping form.

"I don't want to interrupt but Sirena and I need your help" she explained.

"Of course. What can I do for you two" he asks with a smile.

"Sirena needs something to give to Megatron - she's in a lot of scrap from letting Bee and Soundwave go" Shadow explains, "Information or something like that - something that will keep Megatron at bay"

"Mhmm. Well get her to tell him that we are... Eh... going out on a supply run tomorrow?" He asks more than says.

"Then what? When she fails him again - he won't hold back, he'll know somethings up" Shadow argued, his idea had merit but it was too flimsy of an idea to actually follow through with.

"Well to be honest. We do need to do a supply run away so why not tomorrow?" He smiled at her cheekily.

"Alright then that could work, I'd need the details - Sirena's hearing everything right now she's on the line" Shadow explained showing her phone to him.

"Well we'll be in the city from 06:00 to 18:00. That literally all I got right now but it should be enough" he said to them both.

"Oh, yay a 12-hour supply run, alright that should be enough - right Sirena?" Shadow asked before approving to Optimus.

"Yeah that's good! Thanks!" Sirena says then she hung up. She made her way to the bridge trying to find Megatron.

"Alright she approves - should I go tell the others that we're doing the supply run and that Megatron will know?" Shadow asked as she put her phone away.

"Yes, that would be best" says Optimus.

"I'll go do that then!" Shadow said as she left Optimus to watch Bee. When everyone else was informed Shadow had nothing left to do.

"Damnit" Shadow cursed, now she was bored.

 **The Nemesis…**

Sirena had made it to the bridge. "I hope that you have something of use to me prime" Megatron growled.

"Well I get the 12-hour supply run the autobots are doing would be too boring for you so I'll just go away then" she said and turned to leave.  
"A supply run? For what?" Megatron asked keeping Sirena from leaving, a supply run for 12 hours was unusual and was obviously for something big.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" Sirena mocked him.

"I said that the information you have better be worth my time and if the Autobots are going to be leaving the safety of their base for 12 hours at that it could be an advantage for us" he replied scowling Sirena - he didn't like the way she talked to him. She smirked at him then "the they have completely run out of supplies. So, they have to do a full stock up which will indeed take then about 12 hours" Sirena replied to him.

"Where about?" Megatron asked.

"They didn't give a destination, just where they were having lunch" Sirena replied broadly.

"Then we can watch them from there and act after they've separated - so where is it that they're having lunch?" Megatron pressed.

"At something call Starbucks" Sirena replied confused.

Megatron ordered Dreadwing to search for it and dismissed Sirena as he thought of a plan to catch the autobots off guard. 

**Meanwhile at the Autobot base - 5 hours later…** **  
**

Shadow was looking everywhere in her room for Razor - she hadn't seen him all day and if something happened to him, Sirena would kill her for it. Suddenly something on her bed started purring. Shadow turned to see him lounging on her bed, "Okay you weren't there a second ago, but hey I found ya" she beamed happily as she rubbed Razors ears - he was stretched out on her bed looking quite comfortable. He started purring louder as she rubbed his ears.

"Cutie - you get everything handed to you don't ya?" Shadow talked to him, she moved to her desk chair now knowing where Razor was and not having to search for him. He hissed as she stopped petting him and jumped onto her lap.

"Alright I'm sorry" Shadow chuckled as she started petting him again. He snuggled down into her lap and fell asleep. Shadow just smiled at him and continued to pet him as she stared blankly at the ceiling. He suddenly lifted his head to the door as it opened and Sirena stumbled in with energon leaking out of her hair line and muttering something about spiders.

"Primus! Sirena!" Shadow stood up as Razor had jumped off of her. Shadow grabbed onto Sirena to steady her and laid her on the berth, "What happened?"

"Fragging spider got me..." she said drowsily, having lost a lot of energon from the wound.

"Arachnid? oh scrap your losing energon - you need help" Shadow panicked, "Stay awake". Shadow got onto the coms and asked Ratchet and KO for help right away.

"Mm sleepy" she said as her eyes closed.

"No no no no" Shadow said quickly, "Stay awake stay awake" she ordered, she ran to her door and yelled out for the bots nearby to help - she was trained in first aid but nothing for as serious the wound that Sirena had.

"Megatron... took the... bait be ... careful to... morrow" Sirena replied hazily.

"Sirena we'll worry about that later" Shadow said as she got a cloth from the bathroom, until Ratchet or KO got there she would have to do something. She lightly held it against the bleeding wound telling Sirena to keep talking.

"You have... pretty... eyes" she smiled weakly at Shadow.

"You are so loopy" Shadow responded with a small smile, Ratchet had commed saying that he and KO were on the way so she was a little calmer.

"They give... your name... meaning and...are so...easy for me... to read" Sirena says as she drifts off again.

"Oi no, stay awake you aft" Shadow said shaking her a little till her eyes opened again, Ratchet and KO came in at that point.

"Oh!... petty red!" She said tiredly. Shadow laughed slightly as Razor jumped into her hands. Ratchet and KO bandaged the wound and gave Sirena more energon - they said she would be fine she just needed rest.

"Hmmmm. I wanna sing!" Sirena giggled after Ratchet had left, leaving Knockout to keep an eye on her and Shadow until Sirena healed.

"You're are just like Soundwave when he's loopy" KO mused. Shadow laughed at his comment as Razor snuggled into Sirena's side.

"Maybe there's a God above all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you! And it's not a cry that you hear at night it's not somebody who's seen the light! It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!" Sirena sang as she petted Razor. Shadow was laughing at her while she filmed it on her phone - Sirena would so see this when she was functioning again.

"Come come Kitty Kitty! You're so pretty pretty! Don't go Kitty Kitty! Stay with me! Come come Kitty Kitty! You're so silly silly! Don't go Kitty Kitty! Play with me!" Sirena said as soundwave came in with optimus to stay with the three for a bit. Shadow just continued to laugh and film Sirena - she was so dead when Sirena found out but it would be worth it.

"This feel like Deja vu much? I have no idea why though" Soundwave says confused as Sirena continued singing. KO laughed loudly at his comment, "Because this was you when you were loopy, different songs but the same"

Just as KO said that, "I love you always forever, near and far closer together, everywhere I will be with you, everything I will do for you~ You've got the most unbelievable red eyes I've ever seen you've got me almost melting away~ Say you'll love, love me forever, never stop, never whatever, near and far and always and everywhere and everything~" Sirena started singing the same song he had.

"Creepy" KO muttered, Shadow just laughed and filmed KO's freaked out face.

"Please tell me no one filmed me doing this?" Soundwave asked frightened.

"No, I was the only one... around" KO said slowly as he remembered Bee was around a few times that Soundwave went loopy but he couldn't remember if she had filmed it.

"Why is it that I do not trust you?" Soundwave said to knockout with a scowl.

"Because I was confident in my answer before I remembered that Bee was around a few times and I wouldn't put it past her to film you" KO answered truthfully, not caring about the scowling.

"Your just lucky I like you" Soundwave says with a blush and a pout. KO just shrugged. Shadow had filmed the whole thing while Optimus sat by her. Sirena has finally fallen asleep and fell off the birth. Shadow yelped at the sound of the crash - her focus was on the couple. She put her phone away as she and KO lifted her back onto the berth. She then proceeded to roll straight off the other side.

"I'm done she can sleep there" Shadow said sitting back in her chair.

"Oh, just pick her up. We'll put her in our bed. She IS a flyer you know. She's used to nest beds and we've got one" Soundwave says to the lot of them.

"Well you can do that - she's heavy" Shadow admitted.

"I meant Knockout and Optimus" Soundwave snickered.

"I got that" Shadow muttered as she crossed her arms. the mechs laughed at her antics as they picked Sirena up and carried her to KO/Soundwave's room. Once she was down Knockout turned to Shadow. "When was the last time you ate?" He asks her. Shadow shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Eat or I tie you to a birth and force feed you" Sirena hisses at her as she opened her eyes. Shadow paused her walk at Sirena's voice, she thought over her options before going to head to the kitchen - it wasn't that she didn't want to eat it was simply that she forgot.

"Optimus? Go with the glitch" Sirena muttered to him.

"You so do not trust me!" Shadow shouted from the hallway as Optimus joined her.

"She does, she just worries" Optimus said.

"Yeah I know" Shadow waved him off as they got to the kitchen.

"Watch gonna eat?" Optimus asks.

"I don't know" Shadow said as she stared at the cupboard thinking of a way to get out of eating much.

"Why don't you sit and I make you something Hmmmm?" Optimus said with a smirk.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking don't you?" Shadow asked as she turned to him.

"Yep! Now sit your aft down" he said still smirking. Shadow mimicked him as she sat down, "You suck" she commented.

"Wrong anatomy their honey" Optimus said with his head in the cupboards. Shadow banged her head down on the counter in front of her at his comment.

"I heard that" was her answer.

"What my head making contact with the counter?" Shadow questioned her head still resting on the counter.

"Do you want do see Ratchets wrenches of doom?" He asks her.

"Why would anyone ever want to see that?" Shadow asked as her head snapped up her eyes widened from fear of the wrenches.

"Then stop hurting yourself or they'll be directed at you" he informed her. Shadow thought for a moment then nodded, "yeah good advice"

"I know. Now eat" he demanded as he put a salad in front of her. Shadow shrugged and ate. As she did she asked, "So how's Bee?" with a cheeky smirk on her face - Optimus was her best friend and she believed that she had the right to do this to him.

"Sleeping" he dead panned.

"You know what I mean" Shadow poked him, "It's good that you finally found someone"

"Shut. Up." He hisses at her.

"Don't get mad Optimus - I meant no offense" Shadow calmed.

"Don't lie you glitch, of course you did" Optimus pouted.

"Optimus - I'm happy for you that's my message" Shadow told, "Oh you've always been sensitive to this subject - I'm sorry".

"Frag you" he says still pouted.

"Save that for Bee" Shadow teased before she could stop herself.

"Gotta be honest and ask though. Have you fragged anyone yet? Or are you still untouched?" He said with a smirk. Shadow gave him a look saying 'what do you think?'. She shook her head and laughed before saying, "At this point I highly doubt having a king".


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I'm sure Megatron would oblige you" he snickered.

"We don't talk of that dark time" Shadow dead-panned.

"Well did I kiss him... actually, ignore that" Optimus muttered back.

"I was young and stupid alright? plus then we didn't know who Megatron truly was" Shadow as she finished her salad, "Wait when did you kiss him?" she asked as she laughed a little.

"I was in that experimentation stage" Optimus mumbles. Shadow laughed out loud, "When was this? and I missed it?" she asked.

"The day you were stuck getting a repaint remember that?" Optimus laughed.

"Worst day in a long time that was a terrible experience" Shadow said in response shuddering remembering it.

"But you looked soooo pretty!" He said to her.

"Oh, shove off" Shadow said laughing at him, "That was for the ball wasn't it? that was weird" She asked.

"Yeah. I didn't even get to dance with you" he pouted.

"Oh well if you hadn't gone onto the dance floor then maybe you could've" Shadow remarked, "We'll party sometime and we can dance then how does that sound?" she suggested.

"Perfect" he said.

"It's a plan then" Shadow chirped.

"We should get back to Sirena" he said to her.

"Yes, we should now that I'm not being threatened over food" Shadow agreed and they walked towards where they left Sirena.

"I hate to think about what happened after we left" he muttered.

"Honestly it'd be smarter if we didn't go back" Shadow said agreeing to his mumble.

"Maybe but we gotta" he said again.

"Unfortunately, yes" Shadow replied as they made it to the room.

"Oh, primus I can't look" he said as he opened the door.

"What?" Shadow asked cautiously as she stood behind Optimus and couldn't see into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yells as he moves out of Shadows way. He moved out the way only for Shadow to hit by a pillow as inside the room Sirena had recovered and the three cons were in a full out pillow battle.

"Die Knockout!" Sirena tells and gets him upside the head. The three cons hadn't taken notice of Shadow or Optimus as they were too busy smacking each other with pillows. "honestly this isn't the weirdest thing I've caught her doing" Shadow said to Optimus.

"Oh? Do tell!" He said with smirk as he filmed it.

"let me think" Shadow said, "Oh right she was having a tea party with Razor once while we were on the ship"

"Huh" he replied.

"Yeah she's weird" Shadow stated as Sirena nailed Soundwave in the head with her pillow.

"Scor- Argh!" Sirena yells as Soundwave tackles her. They landed right in the doorway so when they looked up they saw Optimus and Shadow standing there laughing at the events.

"Hi!" They said together as they wrestled.

"Hi" Shadow replied as she laughed and Optimus continued to film the events.

"You shall lose Soundwave!" Sirena yells at him. And lose he did as Sirena was able to pin him. "What happened to resting?" Shadow asked them.

"What resting?" They ask together again.

"For Sirena - you know Ratchets orders?" Shadow pressed.

"Ratchet who?" They ask with matching smirks.

"It's your fault if you get wrenched" Shadow said not caring for their game.

"She's all healed. Don't worry" knockout replied from the bed.

"Okay" Shadow held up her hands, she wasn't fully convinced but KO was a doctor so she didn't say anything else.

"See?" The two on the floor said pleased.

"Whatever" Shadow said not impressed.

"Aww! We made her angry!" They giggled. Shadow just merely rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. Suddenly everything at the base went dark.

"Oh, c'mon what was that?" Shadow complained.

"No idea but we can't see anything" the two on the floor said referring to outside the base, the electric line and the control room.

"Then what could've caused this?" Optimus asked.

"We don't know!" They yell in frustration.

"Then find out" Optimus ordered, they were still on the ground but at the order they got up. They navigated their way to the control room and put the computer systems on the generator but nothing was wrong when they.

"This is weird" Shadow commented.

"Yeah, but what's weirder is we can't stop talking together" they replied.

"Yeah okay" Shadow said, "So the system shutting down affected you? yep no I'm out" she said.

"Glitch" they hissed at her.

"Okay this is creepy enough you don't have to curse me out too!" Shadow exclaimed, calming down she asked, "Do we have any reason to worry or did Fowler merely forget to pay the electricity bill?"

"We don't have an electricity bill" they respond "it's a government facility, so we have means to worry" they said "and we were cursing the computer"

"Oh" Shadow said in response, "and I was trying to make a joke with the bill thing – didn't work so well"

"Someone needs to get to the sub-basement and tell us what it looks like down there" they demanded.

"I'll go" Shadow shrugged.

"We'll give you directions as you go" they said to her and handed her a torch.

"Thanks" Shadow said taking the torch and going to the sub-basement.

"You'll have to go down three floors to get there" the informed her via comm.

"Alright" Shadow replied. She went down those three floors before talking into the comm - "Okay now what?"

Corridor to your right, second left, first right and it should be the steel door at the end of this he corridor" they replied.

"Okay" Shadow replied, as she took each direction she repeated them. She got to the steel door at the end of the corridor and opened while telling those on comms that she was there. Of course, they already knew. "Do you see the door to your fight?"

"Yeah I see it" Shadow responded as she shined her torch light on it.

"Open it. It's the fuse box" they ask.

"Got it" she opened it - with a little bit of difficulty.

"What's it looks like?" They ask again.

"Dusty and fried" Shadow answered as she coughed from the dust and small amounts of smoke, "The wires are shot"

"what color fuses?" They ask.

"They would be - blue, red, yellow and black - a lot of them are fried" Shadow responded as she inspected the fuses and wiring.

"In the cupboard to your left should be some spares, try replacing them" they directed.

"Oh, this will be fun" Shadow responded sarcastically - truth was she was very good with fixing things but she usually shocked herself a few good times in the process. She went to the cupboard and found the replacements and starting working.

"You want me to come down?" They ask her but she could tell it was really Sirena asking.

"No, I've got this - scrap!" Shadow tried to reassure but cursed as she shocked herself, "Don't say anything - and I'm fine" she mumbled into the commlink.

"I won't believe that in a million years" they respond.

"Well you shouldn't doubt me cause that's 3 out of 4 replaced" Shadow responded, her tone was happy but quiet as she was concentrating.

"Just be careful" they ask.

"Done and with only one shock" Shadow said ignoring their request.

"Just trip the green switch beside them now" they directed.

"Okay" Shadow said as she flicked the switch. The lights came back on for all of 10 seconds.

"Well it's not the fuse box - that's stayed fine" Shadow explained, "The fuses and the wiring have stayed intact and there's no other damage that I can see"

Try the door behind you. That's the main power grid, but we're warning you, is about 5 square kilometres of space and if you miss the stairs it's quite a drop" they suggested.

"Oh, Primus who designed this base?" Shadow complained, "Okay well at least I can manipulate the shadows for a little bit more light" She went to the door and opened it. The huge dark cavern was bathed in a dim blue light. "Want some help?" They ask her.

"Just tell me what I have to do" Shadow said as she stepped cautiously.

"Touch the positive and negative charges with two fingers. If it zaps you it's fine" they respond laughing.

"I thought you didn't want me to get zapped" Shadow complained but she looked for the charges anyway.

"It will tingle, not zap" they replied.

"Well don't say zap if you mean tingle" Shadow sassed, she found the charges and carefully walked to them.

"We're kidding. OT really will zap you" they reply giggling.

"Oh c'mon" Shadow complained as her finger were close to the charges. "I hate you guys so much" she said as she touched the charges an she jumped back at the zap and all Sirena and Soundwave could hear through the comms was her string of cursing followed by "It works"...

"1 down, 999 to go" they mocked.

"I really hate you guys" Shadow said as she caught her breath.  
\- fast forward 999 zaps and charges tested.

"So, which one didn't zap you?" They ask.

"Number 989" Shadow replied, "Of course the one that didn't work was near the end"...

"OK, Sirena is coming down to fix it" optimus said.

"Okay" Shadow responded as she sat down - they may have been small zaps but after 1000 of them they took your energy. Sirena walked up and smacked her on the head "ask for help next time! This is gonna make Soundwave look insane" she said.

"Ow" Shadow responded, "What do you mean make Soundwave look insane - he is insane!"

"But now he looks like he's talking to himself" She giggled.

"Oh yeah that" Shadow remembered "How are we going to fix that? Shut down maybe?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Rewire it" she said as she plugged in her feeler.

"I meant fix you!" shadow replied.

"I have no fragging idea but I can't go back to the nemesis like this" she replied.

"yeah definitely not - Soundwave talks once you're out" Shadow agreed "So we'll have to figure it out soon - you need to be with the cons for tomorrow's supply run"

"I know" she said as the power came online.

"Yay" Shadow said when the lights flickered on, "Good work"

"Thanks honey" she replied and they walked back upstairs.

"Alright now to get you and Soundwave fixed - I think you need to shut down for a while" Shadow suggested.

"Argh! That hurts my head" she complains.

"Well I don't know if there's another option - also when was the last time you properly slept?" Shadow asked giving Sirena a knowing look.

"Well... I went into stasis when I let soundwave and Bee go?" She said more like a question then an answer.

"You piss me off" Shadow dead-panned, she took Sirena to the med bay and they waited for Ratchet and Soundwave to get there so they could figure out how to fix them.

"Ow. Ow. Ow" Sirena whined and Shadow held her ear.

"You're not going anywhere until we can figure this out" Shadow said, "So I'll let go if you sit your aft down and wait for Ratchet"

"Fine!" Sirena hugged and sat down.

"Good" Shadow let go of her ear just as Ratchet and KO came in - the later dragging Soundwave in by his ear.

"Glitches" they hissed.

"Yep" They all answered back. "Okay so what are we thinking to reverse this?" KO asked.

"I say we shut them off" Ratchet replied.

"That's what I said but Sirena's saying no to it" Shadow said.

"I'm saying no to it to thank you!" They say but it was clearly Soundwave behind it. Shadow shared a look with the doctors and KO grabbed Soundwave before he could realise what was going on.

"Hey! Wha- no!" They said as Ratchet grabbed Sirena too.

"Sorry guys - I love you" Shadow apologised before she activated stasis. They both slumped into each other as their eyes went dark.

"I feel bad" Shadow said as the doctor's let go of the sleeping duo.

"Why?" Knockout asks her curiously.

"Because they fight us every time we do that - they must fear it for some reason" Shadow replied.

"insomnia. They fear sleep" Ratchet replied.

"Right" Shadow said as she looked at the duo - they were now laid out on the berths fast asleep

"What do we do now?" Knockout asks.

"go get some rest ourselves - we have a 12-hour supply run tomorrow" Shadow reminded.

"Which we have to battle Her in. I'm not looking forward to that" Knockout replied.

"She said that we're safe-ish till lunch" Shadow said, "Megatron doesn't know where we'll be till then"

"Yeah I suppose. Still" Knockout said as he left the med bay. Shadow shrugged and watched Sirena for a while - before she left as well. Optimus had gone to check on bee after the power came back online. She was still asleep and didn't notice any of it.

Five hours later and Shadow and Knockout were back in the med bay. Sirena and Soundwave were still in stasis. But they were getting ready to wake them up. Sirena has to get back to the nemesis.

"Alright stasis shutting down now" Shadow announced.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse for that, but I'm here with Chapter 33!**

 **Chapter 33**

"Gah!" They shout as they bolt upright but then "Shadow I'm going to kill you" Sirena says alone.

"Well it worked" Shadow said before bolting out the med bay doors.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FRAGGING GLITCH!" Sirena screams as she follows.

"NO FRAGGING WAY!" Shadow screams back. Sirena managed to tackle her and pinned her to the ground.

"oh c'mon!" Shadow shouted as she wriggled to try and get free.

"Na-uh! No way!" Sirena says as her feeler comes out to hover over Shadows head.

"It for your own good" Shadow insisted as she wriggled. The feeler pressed in closer to her head as Sirena's eyes began to glow. "You seem to forget that I'm meant to protect YOU, not the other way around" Sirena hisses at her.

"Do you think I actually fragging care Sirena?" Shadow hissed, "I will protect you as well and there's no stopping it".

"Don't forget I'm a Decepticon. If I needed protection the council would have issued it. But evidently, I don't, but you apparently YOU do" Sirena showed her true nature for the first time in months as her feeler drew blood from Shadows neck. Shadow whimpered slightly from the blood, "Sirena stop"

But all she did was press harder.

"Sirena stop" Shadow said more firmly. This just pushed her on. There was a reason they called her Sirena. She didn't stop until she got what she wanted. And at that moment she wanted Shadow to scream, just to prove her point. But Shadow didn't - it hurt but she didn't scream. She fought back tears as she wriggled more to try and get Sirena off of her. she really should have known better as it just pushed Sirena harder still. The floor around then was getting stained red as Shadow scratched at Sirena to try and stop her. It didn't work though. As Sirena pushed just a little harder it caused Shadow to scream. This caused Sirena to grin wickedly, her glowing purple eyes only adding to the affect. However, she didn't let up as she normally would, but chose to go deeper, harder. This is the Sirena Shadow had NEVER encountered before. This was the insane, psychotic sociopath that loved to torture and kill. The one that couldn't stop. Shadow screamed again and the tears fell from her eyes, she was growing weak from blood loss. Shadow had stopped struggling at this point. Sirena's mind was screaming for her to stop but she didn't know how. Shadow was struggling to stay awake - she was scared, she knew of Sirena's reputation but she hadn't been at the end of it before and she was scared.

Sirena stopped and got up. She Left Shadow, not bothering to tell anyone, and went back to the nemesis, her hands and feeler still covered in blood, Megatron greeted her soon Arrival. Megatron saw the blood and became interested, "Sirena, care to explain?"

"It's autobots blood" she grinned creepily at him.

"Interesting, pray tell which Autobot?" Megatron asked.

"One currently lying in a pool of blood where the other don't know" she replied with a cackle.

"Hmmm" Megatron hummed pleased - Sirena hadn't been acting like a Decepticon since she got onto the Nemesis but now she was.

"I'm so glad you approve" she grinned.

"So, do we assume that the supply run will continue tomorrow? The Autobots will find the lone one soon enough" Megatron asked/stated.

"Yeah. They really need the stuff. Their more like to just leave Ratchet behind if they find the half dead one" Sirena says as she licks the blood of one of her hands.

"True - once you're done cleaning, would you mind preparing the rest of the Decepticons for tomorrow or are you more likely to kill them?" Megatron asked.

"I would suggest dread wing for it. " she commented randomly.

"I suppose that is smart - Dreadwing!" Megatron said then left to give Dreadwing his orders.

"Hmmmm... pretty" she said to herself as she looked at her hands, her smirk turned down right evil.

"Sirena?" Starscream asked cautiously standing far enough away that her feeler couldn't reach if she decided to attack.

"Screamer! Hiya!" She cackled as she turned to face him and he saw the blood.

"Sirena what have you been up to?" he asked.

"She wouldn't shut up" she giggled. And continued to lick the blood away.

"Who wouldn't?" Starscream asked curiously - she either Arcee or Bumblebee, there are no other femmes at base - he was figuring out.

"Shadow" she whispered and giggled again.

"There's no way" Starscream said shocked, "She's been dead for eons"

"Who do you think told the lie" she said between licks.

"Wow" Starscream said still shocked before it dawned on him, "You cannot let Megatron know! He wanted Shadow alive if she was out there - but of course you already know this".

"She wouldn't shut up. You won't have to worry about her much longer" she giggled again.

"Of course," Starscream replied.

She tilted her head. "You don't seem shocked"

"Well I definitely am - I suppose I'm just masking it well" Starscream replied. She started towards him with her feeler held high, she WOULD attack him if given the chance, he knew that.

"Now is there anything you wish me to attend to otherwise I have some duties set by Megatron" Starscream asked, he was watching the feeler carefully - he knew that if he played in her good books she was less likely to attack even if the chances were slim.

"Will you clean my feeler for me?" She asks curiously.

"Will you in turn attack me or let me walk away?" Starscream asked.

"Depends on how good of a job you do" she smirked wickedly.

"Of course," Starscream replied - he got to work and cleaned it perfectly.

"See? No need to worry. I just can't get the blood off properly" Sirena giggled.

"Of course, not" Starscream replied, he bid her farewell and left to attend to his duties.

Back at the autobots, soundwave was growing worried when the femme didn't turn back up. Shadow was waking up and was trying to get onto the comm link for help. Soundwave decided to look for her on the monitor but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Help" Shadow coughed out.

But he did pick up audio. "KNOCKOUT! Shadows hurt!" He shouts in him comm. KO went to find her recruiting help from the others - Shadow wasn't able to say where she was so they had to search for her. When they found her, Knockout had her moved to the med bay as quickly as possible.

"What in the All spark happened?" Ratchet freaked as they set her on the berth and started to stop the blood flow.

"I don't know! You'll have to ask her!" Knockout said panicked.

"She's unconscious" Ratchet replied equally panicked.

"Then ask when she wakes up! or go fine Sirena!" Knockout replied to him.

"That wound is from a feeler and Soundwave was with me" Ratchet said grimly.

"Sirena" Knockout whispered.

"When we can get her stable we'll have to inform Optimus" Ratchet said as he stopped the bleeding.

"How long till she wakes up?" Knockout asks.

"It could be anytime from now" Ratchet said as he put her on a drip - they had gotten her stable. "someone should watch her at all times - she could wake up panicking"

"I'll do it. I can't sleep anyway" knockout replied.

"What's your problem?" Ratchet asked rubbing his face tiredly.

"If Sirena did this to her family, what would Soundwave do to us if he had the chance?" Knockout asks frightened.

"I don't think you need to be frightened - Soundwave has been known for temper tantrums but not something this extreme" Ratchet said as he watched Shadow making sure that she was still breathing.

"He's done things like this before, worse even. I think I just didn't realize at the time he could turn on me too" Knockout replied a little scared.

"You can stay in the med bay for the time being" Ratchet offered, "he won't want to come in here if he doesn't have to"

"Thank you Ratchet" Knockout replied.

"Yeah just watch her I'm going to inform Optimus" Ratchet said as he walked out the doors

"Come on Shadow. Wake up" Knockout whispered to her. Shadow groaned in response.

"Gah!" He screamed in response. To be fair he didn't expect her to answer. Shadow was somewhat coming back to consciousness.

"Oh, hey Shadow how you feeling?" Knockout asks quietly.

"What happened?" Shadow asked quietly - for the time she didn't remember because she was loopy from being unconscious.

"We were hoping you could tell us. We assume whatever happened was from Sirena" knockout replied.

Shadow had finally woken up and the memory came rushing back. She sat up quickly clearly freaked out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, came down!" Knockout coached as Bee, Soundwave, Optimus and Ratchet came in. Shadow looked ahead of her and tried to calm her breathing but she was shaking - she was scared.

"Shadow? What happened?" Knockout asked as he moved around the birth away from Soundwave. Shadow shook her head, she was trying to make sense of it all but she couldn't.

"Just tell us what happened. We can help but not if you don't tell us" knockout assured her.

"Where is she?" Shadow merely asked the others could see and hear the fear.

"I assume on the nemesis" knockout replied. Shadow nodded in relief.

"Can you tell us?" Asks Knockout.

"She attacked me" Shadow stated bluntly.

"I can see that. Wanna go in to more details?" He asks with humour trying to lighten the mood.

"She just wouldn't stop" Shadow said, "She was enjoying it"

"You know she didn't mean it. Sometimes they just need to let loose. Just the wrong place, wrong time" he said to her softly. Shadow didn't say anything as she held her head.

"Shadow. You know she didn't mean it" he said more firmly. Shadow let out a sob - she wanted to believe what Knockout was saying but she couldn't, she was too scared to.

"Shadow. Listen to me. You don't have to trust her yet but give it time. You'll see. She wasn't in control" Knockout replied with a smile.

Shadow merely nodded - she didn't have the energy to fight what he was saying but she knew that he was right.

"Sleep. You need it" knockout said softly. Shadow laid back down and drifted off into sleep. When she was asleep Bee asked, "Will she be okay?" - everyone knew Shadow was strong and that few things actually scared her, so to see her like this was worrying.

"She will be in time" Optimus said wisely. Bee nodded in response, "So what happens now? Do we trust Sirena to come back onto base or what?" she asked.

"She's can't be blamed, but I advise caution until we know that it's out of her system" Knockout replied.

"Okay" Bee nodded.

Back on the nemesis Sirena was looking for something to kill and she found it as she found a group of 3 vechicons. The first two where offlined in seconds but the last tried to run. he didn't get far as Sirena pounced on his back. Her feeler came out behind her and she wasted no time in putting it through his stomach, it won't kill but it will hurt. The vechicon screamed out from the pain. Sirena started carving crude designs into its skin as the blood started to pool.

The more she carved, the less the vechicon responded.

Of course, she didn't kill it, oh no. She wanted everyone to see her handy work. So, when she walked onto the bridge covered in blood with a shaking vechicon going to its station behind her someone was bound to ask a question. Unfortunately, that someone happened to be arachnid, who was talking to Megatron, dread wing and Starscream. Arachnid glared deeply at Sirena having hoped that she had offlined the femme - her glare faltered when she saw the blood and her conversation with the mechs died down at her distraction.

Sirena has come up and hugged Starscream from behind, leaving bloody prints all over his cloths.

"Hello Sirena" Starscream responded.

"Hiya!" She said cheerfully.

"Sirena do you wish to explain yourself?" Megatron asked, gesturing to the blood.

"Oh, Hehe, I forgot about that..." she chuckled.

"Explain" Megatron pressed.

"I engraved a vechicon" she shrugged.

Megatron looked at said vechicon who was trying to do his work but failing from the pain. Megatron sneered a Sirena - she shouldn't have done that to his troops, but besides the look he didn't say anything.

"Oh, and you have two bodies to clean up in the west corridor" she stated. Megatron glared more but just ordered another vechicon to go clean the mess up - he knew not to mess with Sirena when she was in this mood.


End file.
